


Hoto In A Literature Club

by siramay



Series: the heartful story [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Kingdom Hearts (mentiond)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Other Dimentions, Song fic, also refrences to william afton, and other storys in my univeres, dans evil, he gets better though, hoto is yikes in chapter 6, hoto starts out as a jerk, monika is dans daughter, more light hearted, musical numbers, short refrences to undertale in one chapter, would monika be a yandere in denial?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramay/pseuds/siramay
Summary: in a word where every game, show, book and movie is a real universe this gives the creators of said worlds great power hence the name creator but it also means that in some worlds they would have the ability to not just play these worlds but actually go to them and that’s what this story’s about a man named hoto stone and what happens when he goes to the DDLC universe (and all the mayhem that’s along the way)
Relationships: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) & Original Character(s), Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Original Character(s) (semi onsided), Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: the heartful story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698850
Kudos: 2





	1. the begining

**Author's Note:**

> so here are some info on characters and places you don’t know
> 
> Heartful: the land in which hoto lives in which in a new part of the KH universe… hence heartless but they have very imperialistic beliefs so it’s a very cold-blooded world
> 
> Hoto stone: a rude man about 19 years old as of this story who plans to be a great warrior for his people but he also feels guilt towards people and if his brothers words are to be taken as truth if looked at hard enough under his rough and tough exterior he’s a big softy who desires love but after a incident long ago he’ll think twice before taking anyone’s love at face value especially someone from another word
> 
> Maki: hotos younger brother of 16 who is as kind and pure hearted as anyone can be which was not the best in the land of heartful but after his story arc he found people who do care for him… though hoto fears he may not be needed anymore but maki will always have his back
> 
> Brim: hoto and makis dad, a single father with no arms though he tried his best to make it work but as a simple mob beast can he help in this grand story of love and glitches?
> 
> Naito, raisu and dou: background people that hoto knows though is not necessarily friends with but they will be there for the background
> 
> Siramay: OH, THAT’S ME THE NARRATOR! But also the creator of the main universe hoto resides in who tries to keep hoto on the right track throughout the lets play despite my cowardice and a great kind of villains though that’s not important but I will try to make light of the everything that happens in this tale with my mystical powers… but I need to stay out if Monika’s on the prowl 
> 
> Dan: note this is not real dan this is evil dan and his character should not reflect my opinions of the actual dan. Mr. Salvato is a great guy and I wish him luck with his life. BUT THIS DAN he’s evil and seems to have an ulterior motive to all he does as he was the one who caused Monika to suffer in the first place, so I don’t trust him 
> 
> Also, this is partly a song fic so now and then there will be songs you must read along to I hope you enjoy
> 
> And now we start are story so let’s go

HOTO IN A LITRETURE CLUB: begin  
Siramay: ….ah! Welcome so where finally here! Hoto in a literature club this will be a great story I promise you, oh but where are my manors! I’m SIRAMAY THE SHOWGUN DRAGON KING OF VILLAINS!.... but I’m not that important in this story I’m just the narrator…. **as I open a portal to a sad black wolf of antro portions** and that is our main character hoto stone, but just call him hoto… now you may be wondering why he’s upset….well that’s kinda complicated to explain while following the show don’t tell principle but that leads me to explaining one thing before we truly begin. In this world there are many weird things and that will lead you to ask many questions some answered, some not and for the ones not answered I can only tell you one thing, it’s not that important so don’t question it, cause this is not the first story in my universe and it sure as heck won’t be the last so LETS BEGIN and it all starts here **points at and picks up a book that is the doki doki literature club script** you see this pup, Dan sent me this oh great creator wyvern Dan….there’s no humans in this world and creators create universe’s that your reality plays/watches to give them power before you ask so now you know I got sent this for what I could only assume is thanks to my last universal adventure in the fnaf world (great and long story I should tell you sometime) he want me to go to this one for eh possibly to gain my powers….but I can’t! I have a wonderful wife I love, it just feel like cheating if I went…but maybe…yes that’s an idea I tell you but dans coming in 3..2…1  
**ding dong**  
**and so, I siramay walk down to my door and open it to my not-surprise its Dan and his wonderful creation daughter Monika… ugh whelp I better give them a show**  
Siramay: daaannn!  
Dan: siramay!  
https://youtu.be/Jkef5XjX5Oc  
Listen, siramay, did you get a chance yet to read doki doki?

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Read it? I consumed it. I for one, for instance never realized that the NEET... Not in Education, Employment, or Training

[DAN, spoken]  
Yeah… How about that? Then you'll do it?

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Do it? OF COURSE NOT!

(Sung)  
The worlds are so obsessed  
With story’s so depressed  
It's hard to sell a ticket in a place  
Story’s should be more pretty  
Story’s should be more witty  
Story’s should be more...  
What's the word?

[DAN, murmurs sarcastically]  
….gay?

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
EXACTLY...in the best way possible of course

(Sung)  
No matter what you do on the stage  
Keep it light, keep it bright, keep it gay  
Whether it's murder, mayhem or rage  
Don't complain, it's a pain, keep it gay

**fox appears out of nowhere**  
[FOX]  
People want laughter when they see a show  
The last thing they're after is a litany of woe

[BOTH]  
A happy ending will pep up your play

[SIRAMAY]  
Oedipus won't bomb

[EMOTO]  
If he winds up with mom!

[SIRAMAY]  
Keep it gay

[EMOTO]  
Keep it gay

[BOTH]  
Keep it gay

[DAN, spoken]  
Couldn't agree with you more. And you have our blessings, Siramay, so that when you play ddlc you can be just as (ugh) "gay" as anyone could possibly want. So come on, do it for us, please!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
No, I'm sorry, Dan, but it's simply not my cup of tea. But still, fair is fair. Perhaps I should ask my production team what they think. This is my right brain, Emoto

[Emoto enters]

[EMOTO]  
Keep it glad  
Keep it mad  
Keep it gay

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
And here's my left brain, Calcule

[Calcule enters.]

[CALCULE]  
Hello!  
Keep it happy  
Keep it snappy  
Keep it gay

[EMOTO, CALCULE]  
We're clever, creative  
It's our job to see  
That everything's perfect  
For Mr. Drakos

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Next, Soulbound, my inner self

{Soulbound, dances into the room.}

[SOULBOUND]  
Hi there!

[[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
And ah, finally... last, and least, my guilty pleasure…. Guilty pleasure

[Finally, GP.]

[GP]  
Keep it gay  
Keep it gay  
Keep it gay

[Monika pulls Dan aside.]

[MONIKA, spoken]  
I don't think you’re getting to them. What should we do now, Dan?

[DAN, spoken]  
Watch this: Siramay, listen. I think that ddlc would be a marvelous opportunity for you. I mean up to now, you've always been associated with ….strange…. musical parody’s

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Oh, you're wrong. I've always felt at home with my silly entertainments. Dopey show wolves in weird roles. Two, three, kick, turn! Turn, turn, kick, turn!

[FOX, spoken]  
Oh, Siramay

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Oh, it's enough to make you heave. Nonetheless, I'm sorry, Dan. I just couldn't do ddlc

[DAN, spoken]  
Why not? Think of the prestige

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
No!

[DAN, spoken]  
Think of the respect!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
No, no, no!

[DAN, spoken]  
Think of... the shipping!

[ALL THE BRAINS]  
Shipping! Shipping! Shipping! Shipping! Shipping!

[SIRAMAY]  
Ngaaaaaahhhhh!

[DAN, spoken]  
What's the matter?

{MONIKA, spoken]  
Is he all right?

[FOX, spoken]  
He's having a stroke...

[DAN, spoken]  
What?!

[EMOTO, spoken]  
...Of genius!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
I see it! I see it! Hear, the chance to do something important again! 

[FOX]  
Siramay Drakos presents history!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Of course, that whole second act has to be Edit-dede. Psychological horror? EXCUSE ME?! It's too downbeat!

[EMOTO]  
Siramay Drakos presents history!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
But maybe. (Is thinking of hoto)... ooh, it's a wild idea, but it just might work...

(Sung)  
I see a line of anime girls  
Dressed as heartless, each one a gem  
With black suits and swords on their quards  
Its risqué, dare I say, CREATOR LAND!

[OTHERS, spoken]  
Love it!

[SIRAMAY]  
I see heartless soldiers dancing through japan  
Played by chorus boys in nonexistent pants  
And wait, there's more! SHE GETS THE BOY!  
And the dances they do will be daring and new  
TURN, TURN, KICK, TURN, TURN, TURN, KICK, TURN  
ONE, TWO, THREE, KICK, TURN!  
KEEP IT SASSY  
KEEP IT CLASSY  
KEEP IT... HA HA HA!

[DAN, spoken]  
That is brilliant! Brilliant! Siramay, I speak for my dimension and myself when I say that you are the only man in the world who can do justice to ddlc. Will you do it, please?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
Please!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Wait a minute! This is a very big decision! It might affect the course of my entire life! I shall have to think about it... I'll do it!

(Sung)  
I'll do it!  
Sabu, champagne!

[PRODUCTION TEAM]  
If at the end you want them to cheer  
Keep it gay, keep it gay, keep it gay  
Whether it's Hamlet, Othello or Lear  
Keep it gay, keep it gay, keep it gay

[EMOTO]  
Comedies joyous, a constant delight  
Dramas annoy us...

[SIRAMAY, EMOTO]  
...and ruin our night

[PRODUCTION TEAM]  
So keep your murderers and 4th brakers at bay  
[SIRAMAY]  
I'll sign

[CALCULE]  
Sign  
[EMOTO]  
Sign  
[SOULBOUND]  
Sign  
[EMOTO]  
Sign  
[GP]  
Sign

[DAN & MONIKA]  
Sign!  
[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
**with smug face**  
Hoto stone…

[DAN]  
Wait what?

[ALL]  
Keep it gay!

Dan: Wait SIRAMAY IM NOT DONE!

Siramay: I am! SORRY GOT TO GO START THE STORY **as I teleport away from Dan before he can complain that I’m not the one who’s playing mc but it’s for the best so I’m off I have to convince hoto to do this….that on its own will be hard but nothing that a musical number won’t solve, so let’s continue on with this story at the land of heartless…heartful ….kind of an ironic name BUT LETS GO!**


	2. the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which siramay convinces hoto to go to DDLC and the story truly begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Wk008ADh4iY

CHAPTER 2   
Siramay: **and so here we are heartful to find hoto and convince him to be the mc, honestly a quick task so we shall start the game to and so let’s get to it** HOTO!

Hoto: dah! Siramay? What the heck do you want?

Siramay: I want you! To star in a dating sim! _well actually psychological horror but he doesn’t need to know that yet_

Hoto: HAHAHHA…….you’re serious? NO! You’re asking me…hoto stone practically known as the most non sociable person hear who’d kill a girl for even touching me to go to a dating sim? Besides I wouldn’t even bother it’s not like they’d actually care for me there fake just following a script if I’d even consider id want it to be true, You sure you don’t need maki?

Siramay: no I need you come on I know that only you can do this and I know exactly how to convince you!

Hoto: are you gonna sing a song about it?

Siramay: NO! …**but then music starts** actually yes

Hoto: oh boy

https://youtu.be/Wk008ADh4iY (the greatest showmen soundtrack: the other side)

[Siramay]  
Right here, right now  
I put the offer out  
I don't want to chase you down  
I know you see it  
You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in  
So trade that typical for something colorful  
And if it's crazy, live a little crazy  
You can play it sensible, a king of conventional  
Or you can risk it all and see

Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play  
Cause I got what you need  
So come with me and take the ride  
It'll take you to the other side  
Cause you can do like you do  
Or you can do like me  
Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key  
Oh, man! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side

[Hoto]  
Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in  
Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen  
So thanks, but no  
I think I'm good to go  
Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in  
Now I admire you, and that whole show you do  
You're onto something, really it's something  
But I live among the swells, and we don't date human girls  
I'll have to leave that up to you

Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play  
Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride  
I don't need to see the other side  
So go and do like you do  
I'm good to do like me  
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key  
Oh, man! Can't you see I'm doing fine  
I don't need to see the other side

[Siramay]  
Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Murder, misery, and parties and plays

[Hoto]  
If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns

[Siramay]  
But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little  
Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll  
Wake you up and cure your aching  
Take your walls and start 'em breaking  
Now that's a deal that seems worth taking  
But I guess I'll leave that up to you

[Hoto]  
……  
Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly  
So what percentage of the world would I be taking?

[Siramay]  
Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action  
I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen

[Hoto]  
I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine

[Siramay]  
Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime

[Hoto]  
Fifteen

[Siramay]  
I'd do eight

[Hoto]  
Twelve

[Siramay]  
Maybe nine

[Hoto]  
Ten

**shakes hand**

[Chorus: Both]  
Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play  
Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
To the other side  
So if you do like I do  
So if you do like me  
Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly  
We're going to the other side  
So if you do like I do  
(To the other side)  
So if you do like me  
(We're going to the other side)  
Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
We're going to the other side

** so with a deal that if he got 10% control of the universe hoto agreed to go to DDLC  
time laps to later that day in a huge room with a monitor the size of the room in it**

Maki: I can’t believe you are gonna be the CenterPoint of a story this must be so exciting for you bro!  
**maki the red bone-armed wolf excitingly walks along the room with hoto**

Hoto: eh it’s nothing big I’m just gonna do this as fast as I can and come back here and pretend it didn’t happen

Maki: aw come on bro, don’t be like that it’s a dating sim live a little! Oh! How bout you comeback with a girlfriend! Hahaha I mean come on I’m younger then you and I have one this could be your chance

Hoto: there escorts maki I doubt they feel any REAL attraction towards me even if they did I’d rather not have the same girl as some neck fur down in Anmal 

Siramay: **I pop out of nowhere** WELL DON’T WORRY CAUSE I BANNED THIS GAME IN ALL CORNERS OF MY WORLD!! So if you do they’ll be yours and yours alone, course that also means you will be the only let’s play so don’t be too much of a incel

Hoto: Ge thanks, also don’t use that human term on me I drink my fair share of respect woman juice they just don’t drink respect me juice also what are you even here for!

Siramay: because I want to help you in the game I know I trust you enough to be the mc but we both know you’d need help with everything else BESIDES who else would orchestrate the musical numbers

Brim: **our averaged sized living bone** I came as soon as you called! Im so proud your gonna be a star as soon as maki told me I knew I had to watch the whole thing!

Hoto: ah- thanks dad…but it’s not really that big besides how would you even-

Siramay: OH THAT’S EASY! I made this giant monitor and with the CCC (changeling camera control) following you it should make this a breeze

Hoto: oh dear, maki I already know this game will end badly please tell me you didn’t invite anyone else 

Maki: does naito, raisu and Dou count as “anyone else”

Naito: hey

Hoto:…..just… put me in the game already

Siramay: ok then! **picks up hoto**

Hoto: NO WAIT PUT ME DOWN

Maki: IF YOU CANT GET A GIRLFREIND AT LEAST GET A FRIEND!

Hoto: NO PROMISESSSS!!!!!

Siramay: **as I carry hoto and run to the newly made portal the story shall start** HERE WE GOOOOOOO  
**as I hear the music start I hum and dance along to hoto’s displeasure** bow wow wow wow wow wow bow wow do do do dod doodododododod

Hoto: please stop 

Siramay: heh yeah let’s begin! 

???: "Heeeeeeeyyy!!"

Hoto: oh god who’s that

Siramay: let me read and find out EHEM  
"I see an annoying girl running toward me from the distance, waving her arms in the air like she's totally oblivious to any attention she might draw to herself."  
"That girl is Sayori, my neighbor and good friend since we were children."

Hoto: WHAT THAT’S NOT TRUE I HAVE NO CHILDHOOD FRIEND I guess there’s maki BUT SHES NO MAKI 

Siramay: just go with it hoto  
"You know, the kind of friend you'd never see yourself making today, but it just kind of works out because you've known each other for so long?"  
"We used to walk to school together on days like this, but starting around high school she would oversleep more and more frequently, and I would get tired of waiting up."  
"But if she's going to chase after me like this, I almost feel better off running away."  
"However, I just sigh and idle in front of the crosswalk and let Sayori catch up to me."

Sayori:"Haaahhh...haaahhh..."  
"I overslept again!"  
"But I caught you this time!"

Hoto: "Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you."  
Hm... I’m actually ok with that basic text… Nice

Sayori: "Eeehhhhh, you say that like you were thinking about ignoring me!"

Hoto: I was

Siramay: she didn’t hear that

Hoto: gosh darnit

Sayori: "That's mean, hoto!"

Hoto: "Well, if people stare at you for acting weird then I don't want them to think we're a couple or something."

Sayori: "Fine, fine."  
"But you did wait for me, after all."  
"I guess you don't have it in you to be mean even if you want to~"

Hoto:   
Oh trust me if I could I would

Siramay: still didn’t hear that

Hoto: LET ME HAVE THIS  
But I digress  
"Whatever you say, Sayori..."  
Whatever you flipping say

Sayori: "Ehehe~"

Siramay:  
"We cross the street together and make our way to school."  
"As we draw near, the streets become increasingly speckled with other students making their daily commute."

Hoto: I don’t see them

Siramay: just imagine it

Sayori: "By the way, hoto..."  
"Have you decided on a club to join yet?"

Hoto: "A club?"  
"I told you already, I'm really not interested in joining any clubs."  
"I haven't been looking, either."

Sayori: "Eh? That's not true!"  
"You told me you would join a club this year!"

Hoto: I lied  
"Did I...?"

Siramay:   
"I'm sure it's possible that I did, in one of our many conversations where I dismissively go along with whatever she's going on about."

Hoto: ah truly a mc after my own taste perhaps this won’t be so bad

Siramay:  
"Sayori likes to worry a little too much about me, when I'm perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending my free time on games and anime."

Sayori: "Uh-huh!"  
"I was talking about how I'm worried that you won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before college."  
"Your happiness is really important to me, you know!"

Hoto: LIES

Sayori: "And I know you're happy now, but I'd die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a few years because you're not used to the real world!"

Hoto: what’s a neet?

Siramay: Not in Education, Employment, or Training

Hoto: oh

Siramay: I know right! So interesting

Sayori: "You trust me, right?"

Hoto: not in the slightest

Sayori: "Don't make me keep worrying about you..."

Hoto: you will worry and you will like it  
"Alright, alright..."  
Gosh darnit  
"I'll look at a few clubs if it makes you happy."  
"No promises, though."

Sayori: "Will you at least promise me you'll try a little?"

Hoto: "Yeah, I guess I'll promise you that."

Siramay:  
"Why do I let myself get lectured by such a carefree girl?"  
"More than that, I'm surprised I even let myself relent to her."  
"I guess seeing her worry so much about me makes me want to ease her mind at least a little bit – 

Hoto: not true at all

Siramay:  
“Even if she does exaggerate everything inside of her head."  
**and now a time laps brought to you by the showgun dragon network**  
"The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it's over before I know it."  
"After I pack up my things, I stare blankly at the wall, looking for an ounce of motivation."

Hoto: "Clubs..."  
"Sayori wants me to check out some clubs."  
"I guess I have no choice but to start with the anime club..."

Sayori: "Hellooo?"

Hoto: DAH  
"Sayori...?"

Siramay:  
"Sayori must have come into the classroom while I was spacing out."  
"I look around and realize that I'm the only one left in the classroom."

Sayori: "I thought I'd catch you coming out of the classroom, but I saw you just sitting here and spacing out, so I came in."  
"Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes... I'm impressed!"

Hoto: YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU ESCORT…I mean  
"You don't need to wait up for me if it's going to make you late to your own club."

Sayori: "Well, I thought you might need some encouragement, so I thought, you know..."

Hoto: "Know what?"

Sayori: "Well, that you could come to my club!"

Hoto: "Sayori..."

Sayori: "Yeah??"

Hoto: "...There is no way I'm going to your club."  
YAH LOVE THIS GUY

Sayori: "Eeeehhhhh?! Meanie!"

Siramay:  
"Sayori is vice president of the Literature Club."  
"Not that I was ever aware that she had any interest in literature."  
"In fact, I'm 99% sure she only did it because she thought it would be fun to help start a new club."  
"Since she was the first one to show interest after the one who proposed the club, she inherited the title "Vice President"."  
"That said, my interest in literature is guaranteed to be even less."

Hoto: "Yeah. I'm going to the anime club."  
I mean I actually didn’t but I wanna spite you

Sayori: "C'mon, please?"

Hoto: "Why do you care so much, anyway?"

Sayori: "Well..."

Sayori: "I kind of told the club yesterday I would bring in a new member..."  
"And Natsuki made cupcakes and everything..."  
"Ehehe..."

Hoto: well to bad! I guess I won’t be the only one who sees you as a huge disappointment   
"Don't make promises you can't keep!"

Siramay:   
"I can't tell if Sayori is really that much of an airhead, or if she's so cunning as to have planned all of this out."

Hoto: air head defiantly air head

Siramay:   
"I let out a long sigh."

Hoto: "Fine... I'll stop by for a cupcake, okay?"  
WHAT NO I REFUSE I REFFUUUSSSEEE

**as hoto gets pulled to the club by the magnetic CenterPoint force**

Sayori: "Yes! Let's go~!"

**after hoto’s excessive struggling we finally arrive in the club room where to hoto’s aggravation it’s not the last time we see this room**

Sayori: "Everyone! The new member is here~!"

Hoto: "I told you, don't call me a 'new member--'" !!!  
"Eh? I glance around the room."

Yuri: "Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you."  
"Sayori always says nice things about you."

Hoto: I can assure you there all lies

Natsuki: "Seriously? You brought a boy?"  
"Way to kill the atmosphere."

Hoto: well poo you to

Monika: "Ah, hoto! What a nice surprise!"  
"Welcome to the club!"

Siramay: _fear_

Hoto: you ok?

Siramay: no

Hoto: well….  
"..."  
HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME  
Also  
"All words escape me in this situation."  
"This club..."  
I am NOT saying that next part

Siramay: OH OH! CAN I!!!

Hoto: sure

Siramay: this club...is full of  
**anime pose**  
Incredibly   
**_anime pose_**  
Cute  
**_ANIME POSE_**  
Giiiiiiirlsssssssss!!

Hoto: **face palm**

Natsuki: "What are you looking at?"  
Natsuki: "If you want to say something, say it."

Hoto: ok then I’ll make this clear from that start...  
I hate you all equally  
"S-Sorry..."

Siramay: you know it’s not like they’ll hear you

Hoto: I know but it still feels great stay  
Why can’t they hear my true thoughts again?

Siramay: cause CenterPoint dating sim logic they can’t see anything that make you less attractive to them…unless you fail but that depends

Hoto: ah…well now I just want to do stuff to make me more unattractive to them

Siramay: like what scratch your head with your foot?

Hoto: **doing exactly that** yes

Yuri: "Natsuki..."

Natsuki: “Hmph."

Siramay:  
"The girl with the sour attitude, whose name is apparently Natsuki, is one I don't recognize."  
"Her small figure makes me think she's probably a first-year."

Hoto: Lolli

Siramay:   
"She is also the one who made cupcakes, according to Sayori."

Sayori: "You can just ignore her when she gets moody~"

Hoto: you’re darn right I will

Siramay: she should probably say that about you as well   
"Sayori says that quietly into my ear, then turns back toward the other girls."

Sayori: “Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy."  
"And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!"

Hoto: are you sure she’s not a lesbian with a name like that

Yuri: "D-Don't say things like that..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri, who appears comparably more mature and timid, seems to have a hard time keeping up with people like Sayori and Natsuki."

Hoto: "Ah... Well, it's nice to meet both of you."  
Not really your presence alone is making me miserable

Sayori: "And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?"

Hoto: I do?

Monika: "That's right."  
"It's great to see you again, hoto."

Hoto: do I know her?

Siramay: it’s a game thing let me explain  
"Monika smiles sweetly."  
"We do know each other - well, we rarely talked, but we were in the same class last year."  
"Monika was probably the most popular girl in class - smart, beautiful, athletic."  
"Basically, completely out of my league."

Hoto: OUT OF MY LEAUGE NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST IF ANYTHING IM OUT OF HER LEAUGE SHE WISHES SHE COULD BE ABLE TO DATE ME!!!

Siramay: she actually does

Hoto: YOU KNOW WHAT I MENT SIRAMAY 

Siramay:  
"So, having her smile at me so genuinely feels a little..."

Hoto: seasick  
"Y-You too, Monika."

Sayori: "Come sit down, hoto! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika."

Hoto: how about neither **jumps out of window only to get teleported back**  
Worth a try

Sayori: "I'll get the cupcakes~"

Natsuki: "Hey! I made them, I'll get them!"

Sayori: "Sorry, I got a little too excited~"

Yuri: "Then, how about I make some tea as well?"

Siramay:  
"The girls have a few desks arranged to form a table."

Hoto: ugh I hate tea I’m more of a coffee person

Siramay: OU me to! UNLESS coco is an option then I’m TOTALLY a hot coco person forever

Hoto: eh true

Siramay:  
"As Sayori mentioned, it's been widened so that there is one space next to Monika and one space next to Sayori."  
"Natsuki and Yuri walk over to the corner of the room, where Natsuki grabs a wrapped tray and Yuri opens the closet."  
"Still feeling awkward, I take a seat next to Sayori."  
"Natsuki proudly marches back to the table, tray in hand."

Natsuki: "Okay, are you ready?"  
"...Ta-daa!"

Sayori: "Uwooooah!"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats."  
"The whiskers are drawn with icing, and little pieces of chocolate were used to make ears."

Sayori: "So cuuuute~!"

Monika: "I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki!"

Natsuki: "Ehehe. Well, you know."

Natsuki: "Just hurry and take one!"

Siramay:   
"Sayori grabs one first, then Monika. I follow."

Sayori: "It's delicious!"

Siramay:   
"Sayori talks with her mouth full and has already managed to get icing on her face."  
"I turn the cupcake around in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite."

Hoto: ugh!

Siramay: OU can I have it!  
"Natsuki is quiet."  
"I can't help but notice her sneaking glances in my direction."  
"Is she waiting for me to take a bite?"  
"I finally bite down."

Hoto: hey!

Siramay: **nom nom** you want the rest?

Hoto: ugh no you can have it

Siramay: nom nom   
"The icing is sweet and full of flavor - I wonder if she made it herself."

Hoto: "This is really good."  
"Thank you, Natsuki."

Natsuki: "W-Why are you thanking me? It's not like I...!"

Siramay:  
"(Haven't I heard this somewhere before...?)”

Hoto: ugh! Tsundere

Natsuki: "...Made them for you or anything."

Hoto: "Eh? I thought you technically did. Sayori said--"

Natsuki: "Well, maybe!"

Natsuki: "But not for, y-you know, you dummy..."

Hoto: "Alright, alright..."

Siramay:  
"I give up on Natsuki's weird logic and dismiss the conversation."  
"Yuri returns to the table, carrying a tea set."  
"She carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the cupcake tray."

Hoto: "You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?"

Yuri: "Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission."  
"After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"

Hoto: "Ah... I-I guess..."

Monika: "Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Yuri's just trying to impress you."

Hoto: I’ll have you know I am not intimidated by this big bosomed lesbian pretending to be strait for a paycheck

Siramay: this game is free-

Hoto: STILL

Yuri: "Eh?! T-That's not..."

Siramay   
"Insulted, Yuri looks away."  
And hoto is clearly imagining that she was insulted by him

Hoto: was she?

Siramay: no

Hoto: Nar

Yuri: "I meant that, you know..."

Hoto: "I believe you."  
Totally not gay girl  
"Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but I at least enjoy tea."  
No I don’t

Yuri: "I'm glad..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri faintly smiles to herself in relief."  
"Monika raises an eyebrow, then smiles at me."

Hoto: what?

Monika: "So, what made you consider the Literature Club?"

Hoto: "Um..."

Siramay:   
"I was afraid of this question."  
"Something tells me I shouldn't tell Monika that I was practically dragged here by Sayori."

Hoto: but despite that I really wanted to  
"Well, I haven't joined any clubs yet, and Sayori seemed really happy here, so..."

Monika: "That's okay! Don't be embarrassed!"

Hoto: IM NOT EMBARRASSED

Monika: "We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay?"  
"As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!"

Hoto: "Monika, I'm surprised."  
Just when I though your ego couldn’t get bigger you proved me wrong once again  
"How come you decided to start your own club?"  
"You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs."  
"Weren't you a leader of the debate club last year?"  
Ah a nerd

Siramay: a heavily toned nerd though

Hoto: how do you know she’s toned? 

Siramay: I mean it says she’s athletic

Hoto: dah she’s probably flabby under there

Siramay: you’re just saying that so you can imagine them uglier

Hoto: what they’re beautiful got to keep my brain in check somehow

Siramay: did you just admit they’re beautiful?

Hoto:!... **runs and jumps out of the window again**

Siramay: that still won’t work

Hoto: ITS GREAT STRESS RELIEF!

Monika: "Ahaha, well, you know..."  
"To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs."  
"It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events..."  
"I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special out of it."

Hoto: surprisingly Nobel

Monika: "And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!"

Sayori: "Monika really is a great leader!"

Siramay:  
"Yuri also nods in agreement."

Hoto: "Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet."  
"It must be hard to start a new club."  
Though if you really are that popular you think a bunch of neck furs would come here  
Unless   
_You’re lying!_

Monika: "You could put it that way."  
"Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new..."  
"Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature."  
"You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile."  
"But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important."  
"I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate!"  
"Right, everyone?"

Sayori: "Yeah!"

Yuri: "We'll do our best."

Natsuki: "You know it!"

Siramay:   
"Everyone enthusiastically agrees."  
"Such different girls, all interested in the same goal..."  
Hahah they’re all gonna die

Hoto: what?

Siramay: it’s a joke  
"Monika must have worked really hard just to find these three."  
"Maybe that's why they were all so delighted by the idea of a new member joining."  
"Though I still don't really know if I can keep up with their level of enthusiasm about literature..."

Yuri: "So, hoto, what kinds of things do you like to read?"

Hoto: "Well... Ah..."  
The mandatory school reading list?  
OH THE COUNT OF SOULBOUND

Siramay:   
Truly a masterpiece  
"Considering how little I've read these past few years, I don't really have a good way of answering that."

Hoto: "...Manga..."  
Eh I guess I read that

Siramay:  
"I mutter quietly to myself, half-joking."  
"Natsuki's head suddenly perks up."  
"It looks like she wants to say something, but she keeps quiet."

Yuri: "N-Not much of a reader, I guess..."

Hoto: do you have a problem with that?  
"...Well, that can change..."

Siramay:   
"What am I saying?"  
"I spoke without thinking after seeing Yuri's sad smile."

Hoto: YOU FINALY SAY WHAT IM THINKING  
"Anyway, what about you, Yuri?"

Yuri: "Well, let's see..."

Siramay:   
"Yuri traces the rim of her teacup with her finger."

Yuri: "My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds."  
"The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me."

Yuri: "And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive."

Siramay:   
"Yuri goes on, clearly passionate about her reading."

Hoto: and I go on clearly NOT CAREING

Siramay:   
"She seemed so reserved and timid since the moment I walked in, but it's obvious by the way her eyes light up that she finds her comfort in the world of books, not people."

Yuri: "But you know, I like a lot of things."  
"Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well."  
"Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop?"  
"Anyway, I've been reading a lot of horror lately..."

Hoto: "Ah, I read a horror book once..."

Siramay:   
"I desperately grasp something I can relate to at the minimal level."  
"At this rate, Yuri might as well be having a conversation with a rock."  
Also horror makes me physically sick 

Monika: "Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Yuri."  
"For someone as gentle as you..."

Yuri: "I guess you could say that."  
"But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down."  
"Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

Natsuki: "Ugh, I hate horror..."  
Siramay: you and me both sister!

Hoto: she can’t hear you

Siramay: I KNOW 

Yuri: "Oh? Why's that?"

Natsuki: "Well, I just..."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki's eyes dart over to me for a split second."

Natsuki: "Never mind."

Monika: "That's right, you usually like to write about cute things, don't you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "W-What?"  
"What gives you that idea?"

Hoto: you have pink hair

Siramay: this is animoo they can have whatever hair color they want

Monika: "You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting."  
"It looked like you were working on a poem called--"

Natsuki: "Don't say it out loud!!"  
"And give that back!"

Monika: "Fine, fine~"

Sayori: "Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems..."  
"Everything you do is just as cute as you are~"

Siramay:  
"Sayori sidles up behind Natsuki and puts her hands on her shoulders."

Natsuki: "I'm not cute!!"

Hoto: I second that  
"Natsuki, you write your own poems?"

Natsuki: "Eh? Well, I guess sometimes."  
"Why do you care?"

Hoto: I don’t  
"I think that's impressive."

Hoto: "Why don't you share them sometime?"

Natsuki: "N-No!"

Siramay:   
"Natsuki averts her eyes."

Natsuki: "You wouldn't...like them..."

Hoto: you’re right  
"Ah...not a very confident writer yet?"

Yuri: "I understand how Natsuki feels."  
"Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence."

Yuri: "The truest form of writing is writing to oneself."  
"You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."

Monika: "Do you have writing experience too, Yuri?"  
"Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Natsuki feel comfortable enough to share hers."

Yuri: "..."

Hoto: "I guess it's the same for Yuri..."  
I’d also hate her poems

Sayori: "Aww... I wanted to read everyone's poems..."

Hoto: don’t encourage them sayori

Siramay:  
"We all sit in silence for a moment."

Monika: "Okay!"  
"I have an idea, everyone~"

All: "...?"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki and Yuri look quizzically at Monika."

Monika: "Let's all go home and write a poem of our own!"  
"Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other."  
"That way, everyone is even!"

Natsuki: "U-Um..."

Yuri: "..."

Sayori: "Yeaaah! Let's do it!"

Monika: "Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club."  
"Isn't that right, hoto?"

Hoto: no no oh god please don’t make me

Siramay:  
"Monika smiles warmly at me once again."

Hoto: "Hold on...there's still one problem."

Monika: "Eh? What's that?"

Siramay:   
"Now that we're back to the original topic of me joining the club, I bluntly come forth with what's been on my mind the entire time."

Hoto: "I never said I would join this club!"  
THANK YOU  
"Sayori may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision."  
"I still have other clubs to look at, and...Um..."  
…STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT

Siramay:  
"I lose my train of thought."  
"All four girls stare back at me with dejected eyes."

Monika: "B-But..."

Yuri: "I'm sorry, I thought..."

Natsuki: “Hmph."

Sayori: "hoto..."

Hoto: "Y-You all..."  
UGH my one weakness  
Guilt!  
"I...I'm defenseless against these girls."  
"How am I supposed to make a clear-headed decision when it's like this?"

Siramay:   
"That is, if writing poems is the price I need to pay in order to spend every day with these beautiful girls..."

Hoto: "...Right."  
"Okay, I've decided, then."  
"I'll join the Literature Club."  
I mean some Sims have a loner option right? Let me go with that

Siramay: …..there isn’t

Hoto: UUGGHHH

Siramay:  
"One by one, the girls' eyes light up."

Sayori: "Yesss! I'm so happyyy~"

Siramay:   
"Sayori wraps her arms around me, jumping up and down."

Hoto: "H-Hey--"  
STOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!!! SKREEEEEE

**siramay pushes her out of hoto**

Hoto: ugh touching

Yuri: "You really did scare me for a moment..."

Natsuki: "If you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed."

Monika: "Then that makes it official!"  
"Welcome to the Literature Club!"

Hoto: "Ah...thanks, I guess."

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"  
"I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note."  
"Everyone remember tonight's assignment:"  
"Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!"

Siramay:  
"Monika looks over at me once more."

Monika: "hoto, I look forward to seeing how you express yourself."  
"Ehehe~"

Hoto: "Y-Yeah..."  
Please leave me alone

Siramay:  
"Can I really impress the class star Monika with my mediocre writing skills?"

Hoto: poo impressing Monika can I even write a poem last time I did that it took a year to finish

Siramay: **tear streak** but it was beautiful, never forget the masterpiece that is “your eyes”   
BUT ANYWAY  
"I already feel the anxiety welling up inside me."  
"Meanwhile, the girls continue to chit-chat as Yuri and Natsuki clean up their food."

Sayori: "Hey, hoto, since we're already here, do you want to walk home together?"

Siramay:   
"That's right - Sayori and I never walk home together anymore because she always stayed after school for clubs."

Hoto: "Sure, might as well."

Sayori: "Yaay~"

Siramay:  
"With that, the two of us depart the clubroom and make our way home."  
"The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the four girls:"  
"Sayori,"  
"Natsuki,"  
"Yuri,"  
"And, of course, Monika."  
"Will I really be happy spending every day after school in a literature club?"  
"Perhaps I'll have the chance to grow closer to one of these girls..."  
"Alright!"  
"I'll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I'm sure good fortune will find me."  
"And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight..."  
AND NOW HOTO HAS TO WRIGHT A POEM

Hoto: OH GOSH DARNIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song used here


	3. if i loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hoto plays the first day talks to girls he dosent like and is an overall jerk but hey he got some bonding time with monika and that's nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6wROfJMpUo

CHAPTER 3:

Siramay: ah now for the poem game do do do do do DODODODODODODODODODODODODO

Hoto: SIRAMAY!

Siramay: yah?

Hoto: what do I do and why are there floating words

Siramay: you got to click them to your respective doki girl so you can woe them 

Hoto: well then, they each get 5 words since I hate them equally

Siramay: that won’t do chief

Hoto: why not!? There are 4, right??

Siramay: yeah but you have to choose between Sayori, Yuri or Natsuki

Hoto: wait what? That doesn’t sound right wasn’t there a fourth one?

Siramay: well yah but you can’t flirt with them

Hoto: … thank goodness at least I can be around one person without them grabbing my tail but still!  
Why can’t you do it?

Siramay: no! it’s a principle I know I’m not flirting with the girls but still I’m a loyal man to my wife and nothing will break that! Come on you can do it!

Hoto: it be impossible I don’t even know how to write a quick poem

Siramay: oh, come on its easy it’s just like writing a song but without the music!

Hoto: I’m still not touching those words…

Siramay: hmmm…..OH I KNOW!

Hoto: what?

**and so siramay picks up hoto and throws his body slamming it to one of the words**

Hoto: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!

Siramay: look it’s one word out of 20! This way I can be the one doing it but you’re touching it so neither of us feels guilty! Unless you do wanna touch them?

Hoto: ….  
Throw me again

**time lapse brought to you by in the underground**

Siramay: ah all done with the poem… **looks at it** OU! ……honestly don’t know what it’s trying to convey clearly a metaphor for…. - OH NO MONS COMEING **jumps away**

Monika: "Hi again, Hoto!"  
"Glad to see you didn't run away on us. Hahaha!"

Hoto: "Nah, don't worry."  
Though if I could I would have ran from the start  
"This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word."  
True

siramay: **comes back**  
"Well, I'm back at the Literature Club."  
"I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out."

Yuri: "Thanks for keeping your promise, Hoto."  
"I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you."  
"Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it..."

Natsuki: "Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack."  
"Sayori told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year."  
"And last year, too!"

Hoto: and is there a problem with that? 

Natsuki: "I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what..."  
"But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it."

Hoto: oh nooooo the Lolli’s threatening me! What ever will I do l_l

Siramay: come on hoto take this more seriously

Monika: "Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom."

Natsuki: "M-M-M...!!"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga"."

Natsuki: "Manga is literature!!"  
"Swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat."

Sayori: "Don't worry, guys~"  
"Hoto always gives it his best as long as he's having fun."

Siramay: shes not wrong

Hoto: I never have fun

Sayori: "He helps me with busywork without me even asking."  
"Like cooking, cleaning my room..."

Yuri: "How dependable..."

Hoto: "Sayori, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting."  
"And you almost set your house on fire once."

Sayori: "Is that so... Ehehe..."

Yuri: "You two are really good friends, aren't you?"  
"I might be a little jealous..."

Hoto: don’t be  
Please don’t be

Sayori: "How come? You and Hoto can become good friends too!"

Yuri: "U-Um..."

Hoto: "S-Sayori--"  
Don’t encourage her

Sayori: "Hmm?"

Hoto: "..."

Siramay:  
"As usual, Sayori seems oblivious to the weird situation she just put me into."

Sayori: "Oh, oh! Yuri even brought you something today, you know~"

Hoto: I don’t want it

Yuri: "W-Wait! Sayori..."

Hoto: "Eh? Me?"

Yuri: "Um... Not really..."

Sayori: "Don't be shy~"

Yuri: "It's really nothing..."

Hoto: "What is it?"

Yuri: "N-Never mind!"

Yuri: "Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it's really not..."  
"Uuuuh, what do I do..."

Hoto: don’t give it to me and walk away  
if it’s not a big deal then it’s not important 

Sayori: "Eh? I'm sorry, Yuri, I wasn't thinking..."

Siramay:   
"I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation..."  
Hint hint hoto aka be a decent heartless being for 5 seconds

Hoto: "Hey, don't worry about it."  
No do worry about it  
"First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place."  
"So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise."  
"It'll make me happy no matter what."  
I’ll be disappointed in you no matter what

Yuri: "I-Is that so..."

Hoto: "Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be."

Yuri: "Alright..."  
"Well, here."

Siramay:   
"Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out a book."

Yuri: "I didn't want you to feel left out..."  
"So I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy."  
"It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read."  
"And we could, you know..."  
"Discuss it...if you wanted..."

Hoto:   
"Th-This is..."

Siramay:   
"How is this girl accidentally being so cute?"

Hoto: simple shes not

Siramay:  
"She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much..."

Hoto: "Yuri, thank you! I'll definitely read this!"  
Can I even read this?   
**opens book to blank white-ness**

Siramay: no :D  
"I enthusiastically take the book."

Yuri: "Phew..."  
"Well, you can read it at your own pace."  
"I look forward to hearing what you think."

Siramay:   
"Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Monika to kick off some scheduled activities for the club."  
"But that doesn't seem to be the case."  
"Sayori and Monika are having a cheery conversation in the corner."  
"Yuri's face is already buried in a book."  
"I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance."  
"Meanwhile, Natsuki is rummaging around in the closet."  
"I'm really curious to talk to Yuri a little bit more..."

Hoto: no, I’m not

Siramay: "But at the same time, I would feel bad for distracting her from reading."

Hoto: no I won’t

Siramay:   
So you do or don’t wanna go up to her and stop her from reading

Hoto: a-

Siramay: exactly  
"I catch a glimpse of the cover of her book."  
"It looks like the same book that she lent to me..."  
"More than that, she seems to be on the first few pages."

Yuri: "Ah..."

Siramay: "snap--"  
"I think she noticed me looking at her..."

Hoto: look siramay I don’t know what this world is planning but I want no part in it!

Siramay: come on it has to be done can’t you just bear it a little?   
"She sneaks another glance at me, and our eyes meet for a split second."

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:   
"But that only makes her hide her face deeper in her book."

Hoto: "Sorry..."  
"I was just spacing out..."  
I’ll be on my-

Siramay: **blocking him from leaving** **pushes him to Yuri** GO MAKE SOME FRIENDS!  
"I mutter this, sensing I made her uncomfortable."

**in the monitor room**  
Maki: yeah hoto make a friend wooo!

Naito: a pretty one too

**back**

Yuri: "Oh..."  
"It's fine..."

Yuri: "If I was focused, then I probably wouldn't have noticed in the first place."  
"But I'm just re-reading a bit of this, so..."

hoto: "That's the book that you gave me, right?"

Yuri: "Mhm."  
"I wanted to re-read some of it."  
"Not for any particular reason...!"

hoto: "Just curious, how come you have two copies of the same book?"

siramay: you have 2 copies of the count of soulbound

hoto: that is because I lost one! So I had to buy another, but then I found it again!

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"Well, when I stopped at the bookstore yesterday--"  
"Ah, that's not what I meant..."  
"I mean--"  
"I...just happened to buy two of them."

hoto: "Ah, I see."  
You bought one but you where accidently carrying two so you shoplifted it SHOPLIFTEEEEERRRRRRR!

Siramay:  
"There's something fairly obvious here that Yuri isn't telling me, but I decide to let it go."  
It was clearly that she’s a dirty shoplifter  
heheheh

hoto: "I'll definitely start reading it soon!"  
And by start reading I mean I’ll find a way to start a fire and burn it

Yuri: "I'm glad to hear..."  
"Once it starts to pick up, you might have a hard time putting it down."  
"It's a very engaging and relatable story."

hoto: "Is that so...?"  
"What's it about, anyway?"

Yuri: "Well..."  
"Mmm..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri closes the book and scans her eyes over the back."  
"The book is titled "Portrait of Markov"."  
Ominous noises intensifies

Hoto: did you just say ominous noises intensifies?

Siramay: **in the same tone** yes now shut up  
"There's an ominous-looking eye symbol on the front cover."

Yuri: "Alright..."  
"I just wanted to make sure I don't accidentally give anything away."  
"Basically, it's about this girl in high school who moves in with her long-lost younger sister..."  
"But as soon as she does so, her life gets really strange."  
"She gets targeted by these people who escaped from a human experiment prison..."  
"And while her life is in danger, she needs to desperately choose who to trust."  
"No matter what she does, she ends up destroying most of her relationships and her life starts to fall apart..."

hoto: "That's kind of--!"

siramay:  
"That's kind of dark, isn't it?"  
"Yuri made it sound like it was going to be a nice story, so that dark turn came from nowhere."  
I at least hope it has a happy ending 

Hoto: I think I’ll just stick with the musical adaptation

Siramay: you and me both bro

Yuri: "Ahaha."

Siramay:  
"Yuri gently giggles, all of a sudden."

Yuri: "Are you not a fan of that sort of thing, hoto?"

hoto: "No, it's not that..."  
Actually yes it is that  
"I mean, I can definitely enjoy those kinds of stories, so don't worry."  
I hope 

Yuri: "I hope so..."

siramay:  
"Yeah... I totally forgot that Yuri is into those things."  
"She's so shy and reclusive on the outside, but her mind seems to be completely different."

Hoto: wait she said this story’s relatable how?

Siramay: she has purple hair…. maybe shes actually a child murderer

Hoto: ah yes of course cause this universe secretly has a connection to fnaf and Yuri is the other dimension woman version of the purple guy William Afton/Scott Cawthon oOoOoOoOOo **hoto says in a sarcastic tone**

Siramay: hahahah yeah……though I’d say if anyone’s connected to Scott it’s her **points at Monika** Scott had brown hair and green eyes too before the purple

Yuri: "It's just that those kinds of stories..."  
"They challenge you to look at life from a strange new perspective."

Hoto: if I wanted to do that I could watch a musical

Yuri: "When horrible things happen not just because someone wants to be evil..."

hoto: well yes but actually no

siramay: she just doesn’t understand cause she doesn’t rule a planet full of villains

Yuri: "But because they have their own goals, or their own philosophy that they believe in."  
"Then suddenly, when you thought you related to the protagonist..."  
"They're made out to be the naive one for letting their one-sided morals interfere with the villain's plans."

Hoto: um….no? look id like avenging my dead family as much as the next guy but destroying the world is still destroying the world and I don’t blame the hero for not agreeing with me

Siramay: yah I just have to kill the hero and go on with my plans if I can’t convince them  
But I’m more of a take over the world person, like do you know how much potential some worlds have only for you to waste them by destroying the planet?   
That’s why everything is free! I have so many resources that I see no other option then giving them away  
But I’m babbling

Yuri: "I'm...I'm rambling, aren't I...?"

hoto: yes and yes

Yuri: "Not again..."  
"I'm sorry..."

Siramay: daw its ok I forgive you

hoto: "Hey, don't apologize...!"  
"I haven't lost interest or anything."  
I lost interest a long time ago but it be rude for me to put 100% of the blame on you

Siramay: yah 50% goes to Dan but don’t worry buddy this will all work out in the end  
I see great things in your future

Yuri: "Well..."  
"I guess it's alright, then..."  
"But I feel like I should let you know that I have this problem..."  
"When I let things like books and writing fill my thoughts..."  
"I kind of forget to pay attention to other people..."  
"So I'm sorry if I end up saying something strange!"  
"And please stop me if I start talking too much!"

hoto: "That's--"  
"I really don't think you need to worry..."  
"That just means you're passionate about reading."  
"The least I can do is listen."  
As long as you don’t plan on sacrificing me to some eldritch abomination and explain the details it’s cool  
hoto: "It's a literature club, after all..."

siramay: and don’t kill kids for a man dressed as a yellow bunny either

Yuri: "Ah--"  
"That's..."  
"Well, that's true..."

hoto: "In fact..."  
"I might as well get started reading it, right?"

Yuri: "Y-You don't have to!"

hoto: "Ahaha, what are you saying?"  
"Just a moment ago, you said you were looking forward to it."  
I real don’t want to though

Yuri: "..."

hoto: "Let me just get the book..."

siramay:  
"I quickly retrieve the book that I had put into my bag."

hoto: "Alright...it's fine if I sit here, right?"  
WAIT WHERE AM I SITING

Siramay:  
"I slip into the seat next to Yuri's."

Hoto: NONONOONONO

Yuri: "Ah...!"  
"Yeah..."

hoto: "Are you sure?"  
"You seem a little apprehensive..."  
SHES APPREHENSIVE IM APPREHENCEIVE DON’T MAKE ME SIT HERE

Yuri: "That's..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's not that I don't want you to!"  
"It's just something I'm not very used to..."  
"That is, reading in company with someone."

hoto: "I see..."  
"Well, just tell me if I end up distracting you or anything."

Yuri: "A-Alright..."

SIRAMAY: Claim down hoto see you’re a decent distance away chill  
"I open the book and start the prologue."  
"I soon understand what Yuri means about reading in company."  
"It's as if I can feel her presence over my shoulder as I read."  
Hoto: eerrr get your body heat away from me you dirty escort 

Siramay:  
Hoto breathed an aura of discomfort but tried to press on  
"It's not a particularly bad thing."  
"Maybe a little distracting, but the feeling is somewhat comforting."  
"Yuri is in the corner of my eye."  
"I realize that she's not actually looking at her own book."  
"I glance over."  
"It looks like she's reading from my book instead--"

Hoto: do you mind?

Yuri: "S-Sorry!"  
"I was just--!"

hoto: "Yuri, you really apologize a lot, don't you?"  
Sigh

Yuri: "I... I do?"  
"I don't really mean to..."  
"Sorry..."  
"I mean--!"

hoto: "Ahaha."  
"Here, this should work, right?"  
Wait what am I planning!?!?

Siramay:  
"I slide my desk until it's up against Yuri's, then hold my book more between the two of them."  
I said I slide my desk against Yuri’s!

Hoto: NONONONONONONONO

Siramay:  
**pushes Hotos desk against Yuri’s**

Hoto: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"I suppose so..."

Siramay:   
"Yuri timidly closes her own copy."  
"Once we each lean in a little bit, our shoulders are almost touching."

Hoto: **with a face that embodied anxiety like at any moment he could die but it was only him being near a girl with faux emotions**

Siramay: man hoto….im sorry yeah ok just breathe in, then out claim down she’s not gonna hurt you  
Breathe…  
"It feels like my left arm is in the way, so instead I use my right hand to hold the book open."

hoto: "Ah, I guess that makes it kind of difficult to turn the page..."  
**breaths in**  
**breaths out**

Siramay: there there hoto shes not gonna hurt you

Yuri: "Here..."

siramay:  
ou pretty picture   
"Yuri takes her left arm and holds the left side of the book between her thumb and forefinger."

hoto: "Ah..."  
**breath in**  
**Breath out**

Siramay:   
"I do the same with my right arm, on the right side of the book."  
"That way, I turn a page, and Yuri slides it under her thumb after it flips to her side."  
"But in holding it like this..."  
"We're huddled even closer together than before."

Hoto: naaaaarrrrrrrrr  
Don’t  
Remind   
me

Siramay:  
"It's actually kind of distracting me...!"  
Well at least they got that right…**pats hoto** don’t worry buddy you’ll get through this  
"It's as if I can feel the warmth of Yuri's face, and she's in the corner of my vision..."

Hoto: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yuri: "...Are you ready?"

hoto: WHAT

Yuri: "To turn the page..."

hoto: AH YES!  
"I think I got a bit distracted for a second..."

Siramay:   
"I glance over at Yuri’s face again, and our eyes meet.  
"I don't know how I'll be able to keep up with her..."

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"That's okay."  
"You're not as used to reading, right?"  
"I don't mind being patient if it takes you a bit longer..."  
"It's probably the least I can do..."  
"Since you've been so patient with me..."

hoto: "Y-Yeah..."  
"Thanks."

Siramay:  
"We continue reading."  
"Yuri no longer asks me if I'm ready to turn the page."  
"Instead, I just assume that she finishes the page before me, so I turn it by my own volition."  
"We continue the first chapter in silence."  
"Even so, turning each page almost feels like an intimate exchange..."  
"My thumb gently letting go of the page, letting it flutter over to her side as she catches it under her own thumb."

hoto: "Hey, Yuri..."  
"This might be a silly thought, but..."  
"The main character kind of reminds me of you a little bit."

Yuri: "You...think so?"  
"How does she?"

hoto: "Well, I guess she's more blunt in a lot of ways..."  
"But she also second-guesses all of the things that she says and does."  
"Like she's afraid she'll do something wrong."  
"It's not like I can see into your head or anything..."  
"But they're kind of reminiscent of some of your mannerisms."

Yuri: "I-I see..."

siramay:  
"Yuri remains silent for a moment."

Yuri: "But hoto..."  
"That's probably..."  
"...a terrible thing to have in common with her!"  
"Uuuh, that's so embarrassing that you think that..."

hoto: "W-Wait!"  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything!"  
No I totally mean it in a bad way now please go away  
"Sorry, I really didn't know you were self-conscious about that sort of thing..."

Yuri: "..."

hoto: "I guess I more meant that it's kind of cute..."  
UGH!

Yuri: "A-Ah--"  
"What are you saying all of a sudden...?"  
"I...!"

Hoto: that you made me feel like a bunch of spiders crawled up and down across the left side of my body!

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"

Yuri: "...!"

Monika: "I think it's about time we share today's poems with each other."  
"We might not have enough time if we wait too long."

Hoto: FINALY! THANK GOD

Yuri: "Ah..."

siramay:  
"Yuri exhales, spared from finishing her thought."

Monika: "Is that alright, Yuri?"  
"You look kind of down..."  
"I'm sorry if you haven't been looking forward to this..."

Yuri: "Ah, it's not..."  
"...It's fine."

Siramay:  
"Yuri releases her hand from the book, causing it to close on top of my thumb."

hoto: "Alright..."  
"I guess I'll do some more reading tonight."  
"Or would you prefer I only read it with you?"

Yuri: "Um...!"  
"I...guess I don't have too much of a preference either way..."

hoto: "Hmm..."  
"In that case, I'll read a little more tonight."  
"It'll be more fun to read with you after it picks up a bit, you know?"

Yuri: "That's good reasoning."  
"In that case, feel free to finish the first two chapters in your own time."

hoto: "Alright!"

siramay:  
"I stand up."  
"I make a mental note of where I left off in the book, then slip it back into my bag."

Hoto: FINALY IM FREE   
**as he stretched as far as he could and clawed the left side of his body** that was miserable please tell me it gets better right?

Siramay:  
Yah It will don’t worry buddy  
Oh! **jumps away**

Monika: "By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?"

hoto: "Y-Yeah..."

siramay:  
"My relaxation ends."  
"I can't believe I agreed to do something so embarrassing."  
"I couldn't really find much inspiration, since I've never really done this before."

Monika: "Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?"

sayori: "I can't wait~!"

siramay:  
"Sayori and Monika enthusiastically pull out their poems."  
"Sayori’ s is on a wrinkled sheet of loose leaf torn from a spiral notebook."  
"On the other hand, Monika wrote hers in a composition notebook."  
"I can already see Monika's pristine handwriting from where I sit."  
"Natsuki and Yuri reluctantly comply as well, reaching into their bags."  
"I do the same, myself."  
"Whom should I show my poem to first?"  
Ok hoto buddy bro who you wanna go to first Monika, sayori, Yuri or natsuki

Hoto: shhiigghh…. Go with Monika since shes not an option I feel a bit more comfortable around her

Siramay: ok LETS-A GO! **pushes him to her**

Monika: “hi hoto”

Hoto: hi

Monika:” having a good time so far?”

Hoto: no  
“ah… yeah”

Monika: “good glad to hear it”  
“By the way since your new and everything”  
If you ever have any suggestion for the club, like a new activity or-

Hoto: MUSICALS

Monika:-

Hoto: WE NEED MORE MUSICALS!

Monika: …

Hoto: well you know…. many great books and stories where adapted into just as great musicals we could talk about how that affects things... or something

Monika: I’ll make note of that  
“anyway, want to share your poem with me?”

Hoto: no I just wanted a better look at you OF COURSE I WANT TO SHARE MY POEM WITH YOU!!

Siramay: And so, I hand Monika my poem  
She basically tells you that she likes your poem and Yuri would love it

Hoto: truly a tragedy of this world

Siramay: NOW HER POEM  
_It couldn't have been me.  
See, the direction the spackle protrudes.  
A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home.  
I peer inside for a clue.  
No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun.  
But it's too late. My retinas.  
Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image.  
It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright.  
It was too deep.  
Stretching forever into everything.  
A hole of infinite choices.  
I realize now, that I wasn't looking in.  
I was looking out.  
And he, on the other side, was looking in_

Hoto: ON THE OUTSIDE, ALWAYS LOOKING IN  
WILL I EVER BE MORE THAN I'VE ALWAYS BEEN?  
'CAUSE I'M TAP, TAP, TAPPING ON THE GLASS  
I'M WAVING THROUGH A WINDOW  
I TRY TO SPEAK, BUT NOBODY CAN HEAR  
SO I WAIT AROUND FOR AN ANSWER TO APPEAR  
WHILE I'M WATCH, WATCH, WATCHING PEOPLE PASS  
I'M WAVING THROUGH A WINDOW, OH  
CAN ANYBODY SEE, IS ANYBODY WAVING BACK AT ME?

Monika: ….

Hoto: sorry just your poem inspired me, and I just had to you know?

Monika: “So... what do you think?"

hoto: "Hmm...it's very...freeform, if that's what you call it."  
It sounds like drugs  
"Sorry, I'm not really the right person to ask for feedback..."

Monika: "Ahaha. It's okay."  
"Yeah, that kind of style has gotten pretty popular nowadays."  
"That is, a lot of poems have been putting emphasis on the timing between words and lines."  
"When performed out loud, it can be really powerful."

Hoto: that’s true  
"What was the inspiration behind this one?"

Monika: "Ah..."  
"Well, I'm not sure if I know how to put it..."  
"I guess you could say that I had some kind of epiphany recently."  
"It's been influencing my poems a bit."

hoto "An epiphany?"  
…!  
THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE.  
TELL YOU WHY, MECHOZO, TELL YOU WHY.  
BECAUSE IN ALL OF THE WHOLE HUMAN RACE  
MRS. LOVETT, THERE ARE TWO KINDS OF MEN AND ONLY TWO  
THERE'S THE ONE STAYING PUT IN HIS PROPER PLACE  
AND THE ONE WITH HIS FOOT IN THE OTHER ONE'S FACE  
LOOK AT ME, MECHOZO, LOOK AT YOU.  
NO WE ALL DESERVE TO DDIIIIIEEEE

Monika: ….

Hoto: sorry its just you said epiphany and I was thinking of the song from torrent tide, or sweeny Todd so…. I hope that’s not what your epiphany was, or id be concerned heh-….

Monika: "well... you can say it’s something like that."  
"I'm kind of nervous to talk about deep stuff like that, because it's kind of coming on strongly..."

Hoto: eh I won’t mind I’ve already been through worse

Monika: “Maybe after everyone is better friends with each other."

Hoto: ok then that’s fair

Monika: "Anyway..."  
"Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!"

Hoto: of a writing tip how…. adorable… Nar

Monika: “Sometimes when you're writing a poem - or a story - your brain gets too fixated on a specific point..."  
"If you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress."  
"Just force yourself to get something down on the paper and tidy it up later!"  
"Another way to think about it is this:"  
"If you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big dark puddle of ink."  
"So just move your hand, and go with the flow!"  
"...That's my advice for today!"  
"Thanks for listening~"

Hoto: eh I don’t think it work like that for me but I’m a wolf of fair game so let’s see  
Ugh now to go on the ones I actually have to hold my back on…

Siramay: **pops back in** so how was she!?

Hoto: not the worst though the poem was drugs

Siramay: well she really is something… just what id expect from a salvato

Hoto: ?! you mean shes dans…

Siramay: yep!

Hoto: … that explains a lot…

Siramay: though I feel it’s not enough **though I drop what I say not now another time another place when I have all the facts** SO who next!

Hoto: uuggggghhh… just go down the list siramay

Siramay: OK TOKAY TO YURI 

Yuri: "..."

Siramay: "As Yuri reads the poem, I notice her eyes lighten."

Yuri: "...Exceptional."

Hoto: "Eh? What was that?"  
Speak up woman!

Yuri: "...?"  
"D-Did I say that out loud...?"  
"Yuri first covers her mouth, but then ends up covering her whole face."  
"I...!"  
"Uu..."  
"_ (He's going to hate me...) _"

Hoto: "Um..."  
Don’t worry I already do hate you so what you say won’t change your opinion  
Hoto: "You really didn't do anything wrong, Yuri..."

Yuri: "Eh...?"  
"That's..."  
"I-I guess you're right..."  
"What am I getting so nervous for?"  
"A-Ahaha..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri takes a breath."

Yuri: "So..."  
"What kind of writing experience do you have?"  
"Your use of imagery and metaphors indicates you've written a lot of poetry before."

Hoto: "Really...?"  
"Wow, that's a huge compliment coming from you."  
I’ve written songs though I’m not sure if imagery is what describes me  
Hoto: "This is actually my first time, really."

Yuri: "Huh...?"  
"Yuri stares at me blankly, then looks at my poem again."  
"..."  
"...Well, I know that!"  
"I just meant...u-um..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri trails off, unable to find an excuse."

Hoto: HA she has no clue what shes talking about   
Just as I thought…

Siramay:  
"She traces her finger along the words in the poem, as if breaking it down more thoroughly."

Yuri: "...Yeah."  
"Okay."  
"This is the reason I was able to tell."  
"It's just that there are specific writing habits that are usually typical of new writers."  
"And having been through that myself, I kind of learned to pick up on them."  
"I think the most noticeable thing I recognize in new writers is that they try to make their style very deliberate."  
"In other words, they tend to pick a writing style separate from the topic matter, and they form-fit the two together."  
"The end result is that both the style and the expressiveness are weakened."

Siramay:  
"Once Yuri finds her train of thought, it's as if her demeanor totally changes."  
"Her stammering is completely gone, and she sounds like an expert."  
Hoto?

Hoto: …. z…. zz…zzz….im alive

Yuri: "Of course, that's not something you can be blamed for."  
"There are so many different skills and techniques that go into writing even a simple poem."  
"Not just finding them and building them, but getting them to work together is probably the most challenging part."  
"It might take you some time, but it all comes with practice, and learning by example, and trying new things."  
"I also hope that everyone else in the club gives you valuable feedback."  
"Natsuki can be a little bit biased, though..."

Hoto: "Biased? How?"

Yuri: "U-Um..."  
"Well..."  
"Never mind..."  
"I shouldn't be talking about people like that..."  
"Sorry..."

Hoto: "It's fine."

Siramay:  
"I'm not sure if Yuri is apologizing to herself, to me, or to Natsuki."

Hoto: well I won’t forgive her anyway  
"Do you mind if I read your poem now?"

Yuri: "Please do!"  
"I'd love to share my thought process behind it..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri smiles dreamily, as if that's a rare opportunity for her."  
"Which itself is kind of funny..."  
"...After all, isn't this supposed to be a literature club?"  
Now her poem

_The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.  
Bathing.  
It must be this one.  
The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.  
the last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green hue of the future.  
I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past.  
The light flickers.  
I flicker back._

Hoto: wow……. I didn’t understand any of that

Yuri: "..."  
"I... I’m sorry I have such terrible handwriting!"

Hoto: "What??"  
"I wasn't thinking that at all..."  
I just suck at reading cursive 

Yuri: "But it took you a long time to read..."

Hoto: "Ah--"  
"Well, I just don't read script very often..."  
No, I just suck at cursive   
"I actually think your handwriting is pretty."  
Actually, that’s a lie this is still the worst even if its not your fault I can’t read it

Yuri: "Eh?"  
"That's...a relief..."

Hoto: "Also, I liked the poem."  
Also, not true I hated it  
"Even though it's short, it was really descriptive."

Yuri: "It wasn't too short?"  
"I usually write longer poems..."

Hoto: "Not at all."

Yuri: "I'm...really glad you like it."  
"I'll be honest..."  
"Since it's our first time sharing, I wanted to write something a little more mild."  
"Something easy to digest, I suppose."

Hoto: "Are you into ghosts, Yuri?"

Yuri: "Huhu."  
"Actually, the story isn't about a ghost at all, Hoto."

Hoto: "Really?"  
"I must have totally missed the point..."

Yuri: "Well, I suppose you did only glance over it, after all..."  
"But remember that poets often express their own thoughts, feelings, and experiences in their work."  
"They usually do more than tell a simple story, or paint a picture."  
"In this case, perhaps the subject of the poem is only being symbolically compared to a ghost."  
"Lingering in her last remaining place of comfort, unable to let go of the past."  
"And soon to be left with nothing..."

Hoto: "...That's a lot more solemn, putting it that way."  
Oh, I actually did get that….  
"I hadn't even thought of that..."  
"That's impressive."  
Just because I got it dosent make it impressive

Yuri: "Eh?"  
"I-It's nothing, really!"  
"Yours was impressive too, so..."

Hoto: "Nah..."  
Though it is true yours was nothing  
"If anything, I could probably learn a thing or two from you."

Yuri: "...You think so?"

Hoto: no, I really don’t  
"Yeah, of course."

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"You know..."  
"I was really nervous about doing all this."  
"But in the end, I enjoyed it."  
"I'm going to keep doing my best for you, Hoto."

Hoto: "Ah..."  
That’s a shame  
"Me too."

Siramay: NOW TO NATSUKI

Natsuki: "..."

Hoto: "...?"  
WHAT?!

Natsuki: "Hoto, if you're not going to take this club seriously then go home."

Hoto: "W-What??"  
You know that’s a great idea siramay let me leave!

Siramay: sorry can’t do that 

Hoto: why not?

Siramay: the sake of the universe is at stake hoto if you don’t finish this story to the end BOOM

Hoto: what does boom even mean because I doubt that the universe will blow up cause I’m not hanging out in a club

Siramay: cant tell you what will happen that will spoil the universe and BOOM you just gotta trust me when I say great things will happen when the story is over please hoto you wouldn’t want something bad to happen to your brother because you weren’t in the right state of mind from never finishing this story right?

Hoto: grrrrr fine

Siramay: Atta wolf

Hoto: "Harsh..."  
Oh, sorry where you saying something natsuki I wasn’t listening 

Natsuki: "What, you expect me to believe that you actually put effort into this?"

hoto: not really

Natsuki: “Do you think I'm stupid?"

Hoto: yeah…. I do think your stupid  
"I'm not a writer!"  
"Maybe it's not very good, but yeah, I did put in effort."  
"We all start somewhere, right?"  
"If you're still proud of the first poem YOU ever wrote, then I'd like to read it."

Natsuki: "!!"

Hoto: "Painful to think about?"  
Hah who’s laughing now!

Natsuki: "..."  
"Fine."  
"Well, sorry."  
"You'll get better, anyway."  
"I'd tell you what to improve, but you're better off just trying again."

Hoto: "Fair enough..."  
"Well, to each their own, I guess."

Natsuki: "Anyway, I guess I gotta share mine now..."  
"Knowing you, you'll probably think it's stupid."

Siramay: here’s her poem

_Monkeys can climb  
Crickets can leap  
Horses can race  
Owls can seek  
Cheetahs can run  
Eagles can fly  
People can try  
But that's about it._

Hoto: wow…

Natsuki: "Yeah..."  
"I told you that you weren't gonna like it."

Hoto: "I like it."  
Not really but

Natsuki: "What?"  
"Just be honest!"

Hoto: "I am."  
"Why are you so convinced that I wouldn't like it?"

Natsuki: "Well--"  
"Because!"  
"Everyone in high school thinks that writing has to be all sophisticated and stuff..."  
"So, people don't even take my writing seriously."

Hoto: "But isn't the point of poems for people to express themselves?"  
Besides poo them if they can’t respect you, they don’t matter KILL THEM WITH FIRE  
"Your writing style wouldn't make your message any less valid."

Natsuki: "Yes! Exactly!"  
"I like when it's easy to read, but it hits you hard."  
"Like in this poem."  
"Seeing everyone around you do great things can be really disheartening..."  
"So, I decided to write about it."

Hoto: "Yeah, I understand."

Natsuki: "But the other nice thing about simple writing is that it puts more weight on the wordplay."  
"Like I set up for a rhyme at the end, but then made it fall flat on purpose."  
"It helps bring out the feeling in the last line."

Hoto: "So you did..."  
"I guess more went into it than I realized."

Natsuki: "That's what it means to be a pro!"  
"I'm glad you learned something."  
"Didn't expect that from the youngest one here, did you?"

Hoto: "Yeah...guess not."  
Whatever you tell yourself

Siramay:  
"I decide to humor her with that last comment."  
"I don't really care how old everyone is, but if Natsuki is feeling proud then I won't take that away from her.”  
How nice eh hoto?

Hoto: nerr

Siramay: well now to end if off with sayori

Sayori: "..."  
"This is a good poem, Hoto!"  
"Are you sure it's your first time?"

Hoto: "Of course..."  
Technically   
Hoto: "It's not that good."  
"Am I the kind of guy who would be writing poems in his spare time?"

Siramay: definitely not you work out, brood, and listen to your favorite instrument in your free time

Hoto: I wasn’t asking siramay

Sayori: "Ehehe, I guess you're right~"  
"But that's why it impressed me!"  
"Well, to be honest..."  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't do it seriously..."  
"Or that you wouldn't write one at all."  
“I’m really just happy that you wrote one”  
“it just reminds me how you’re really part of the club now~”

Hoto: wish you weren’t

Siramay: be careful what you wish for  
"(Not to mention the fact that I'm standing in front of you in the clubroom...?)"

Hoto: "Er...well, of course."  
"I'm not really into it yet, but that doesn't mean I'll break my promise."  
That’s something I am faithful to

Sayori: "See?"  
"It's like I said before, Hoto..."  
"Deep down, you're not selfish at all, you know?"  
"Trying new things like this for other people..."  
"That's something that only really good people do!"

Hoto: NO ITS NOT YOU TAKE THAT BACK!  
I’m cold blooded   
"Thanks...Sayori."

Siramay:  
"...I'm not sure if Sayori sees the full picture of my motive here."  
"Then again..."  
"I can't deny that she's part of the reason I joined."

Hoto: no shes not!

Siramay: **rolls eye’s and continues reading**  
"Knowing how much this means to her and all..."

Sayori: "Yeah."  
"And I'm gonna make sure you have lots of fun here, okay?"  
"That will be my way of thanking you~"

Hoto: "Alright, I'm going to hold you to that, then."  
You will fail that promise and I will enjoy your failure 

Sayori: "Yay~!"  
"Now, you'll read my poem too, right?"  
"Don't worry, I'm really bad at this."  
"Ehehe..."

Hoto: "We'll see about that."

Siramay: and now her poem

_The way you glow through my blinds in the morning  
It makes me feel like you missed me.  
Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.  
Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.  
Are you asking me to come out and play?  
Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?  
I look above. The sky is blue.  
It's a secret, but I trust you too.  
If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.  
But I'm not mad._

_I want breakfast._

Hoto: "Sayori..."  
"This is just a guess, but..."  
"Did you wait until this morning to write this?"

Sayori: "No!"  
"J-Just a little bit!"

Hoto: "You can't answer 'just a little bit' to a yes or no question..."

Sayori: "I forgot to do it last night..."

Hoto: "Well, at least that makes me feel a little better about myself..."

Sayori: "Don't be mean!"

Hoto: I will be mean and you will like it

Sayori: "I still tried my best..."

Hoto: "Ah, yeah..."  
"I didn't mean to say that it was a bad poem."  
No I totally did  
Hoto: "It came out nice...or, how should I put it..."  
"It sounds just like you."  
Like trash

Sayori: "Really?"

Hoto: "Yeah."  
"Especially that last line..."

Sayori: "I made eggs and toast!"

Hoto: "Even though you were late to school...?"

Sayori: "It's bad to skip breakfast!"  
"I get all cranky..."

Siramay: she has a point

Hoto: "Well, I guess there's no point in arguing..."  
"Anyway, thanks for showing me."

Sayori: "Ehehe~"  
"This was so much fun."  
"Monika's the best!"

Hoto: "Ah...yeah."  
Well since shes not actively flirting with me like you 3 I suppose it does make her SLIGHTLY better than you all, but the jury’s still out!

Sayori: "But next time, I won't forget."  
"And I'm gonna write the best poem ever!"

Hoto: "Well, I guess I look forward to it."

Hoto: "Phew..."  
FINALY

Siramay: "I guess that's everyone."  
"I glance around the room."  
"That was a little more stressful than I anticipated."  
"It's as if everyone is judging me for my mediocre writing abilities..."  
"Even if they're just being nice, there's no way my poems can stand up to theirs."  
"This is a literature club, after all."  
"I sigh."  
"I guess that's what I ended up getting myself into."  
"Across the room, Sayori and Monika are happily chatting."  
"My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki."  
"They gingerly exchange sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems."  
"As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change."  
"Natsuki's eyebrows furrow in frustration."  
"Meanwhile, Yuri smiles sadly."

Natsuki: "_ (What's with this language...?) _"

Yuri: "Eh?"  
"Um...did you say something?"

Natsuki: "Oh, it's nothing."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand."

Natsuki: "I guess you could say it's fancy."

Yuri: "Ah-- Thanks..."  
"Yours is...cute..."

Natsuki: "Cute?"  
"Did you completely miss the symbolism or something?"  
"It's clearly about the feeling of giving up."  
"How can that be cute?"

Yuri: "I-I know that!"  
"I just meant..."  
"The language, I guess..."  
“I was trying to say something nice..."

Natsuki: "Eh?"  
"You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say?"  
"Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!"

Yuri: 1i "Um..."  
"Well, I do have a couple suggestions..."

Natsuki: "Hmph."  
"If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it."  
"Which people _did_, by the way."  
"Sayori liked it."  
"And Hoto did, too!"

Siramay: hoto rolls his eyes clearly wanting to stay out of this

Natsuki: "So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own."  
"First of all--"

Yuri: "Excuse me..."  
"I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style."  
"I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularly inspiring."  
"Which I haven't yet."

Natsuki: "Nn...!"

Yuri: "And Hoto liked my poem too, you know."  
Yuri: "He even told me he was impressed by it."

Siramay: Hoto just barely holds the urge to say otherwise  
… **music stops**  
Oh no  
"Natsuki suddenly stands up."

Natsuki: "Oh?"  
"I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri."

Yuri: "E-Eh?!"  
"That's not what I...!"  
"Uu..."  
"You...You're just..."

Siramay: hahahahha  
"Yuri stands up as well."

Yuri: "Maybe you're just jealous that Hoto appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!"

Natsuki: "Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate _my_ advice more?"  
"Are you that full of yourself?"

Yuri: "I...!"  
"No..."  
"If I was full of myself..."  
"...I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!"

Siramay: snap

Natsuki: "Uuuuuu...!"

Sayori: "U-Um!!"  
"Is everyone okay...?"

Natsuki: “Well, you know what?!"  
Natsuki: "I wasn't the one whose **_MoRoNgOs_** magically grew a size bigger as soon as Hoto started showing up!!"

Hoto: did you just censor that?

Siramay: yeah don’t judge me

Yuri: "N-Natsuki!!"

Monika: "Um, Natsuki, that's a little--"

Both: "This doesn't involve you!"

Sayori: "I-I don't like fighting, guys...!"

Siramay:  
"Suddenly, both girls turn towards me, as if they just noticed I was standing there."

Hoto: UH IM NOT HERE IM A TREE!

Siramay: this is a classroom

Hoto: IM A CHAIR

Yuri: "Hoto...!"  
"She-- She's just trying to make me look bad...!"

Natsuki: "That's not true!"  
"She started it!"  
"If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that simple writing is more effective..."  
"Then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"  
"What's the point in making your poems all convoluted for no reason?"  
"The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to have to figure it out."  
"Help me explain that to her, Hoto!"

Yuri: "W-Wait!"  
"There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language!"  
"It's the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively."  
"Avoiding them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself...it's also a waste!"  
"You understand that, right, Hoto?"

Hoto: "Um...!"

Both: "Well??"

Hoto: "..."

Siramay:  
"How did I get dragged into this in the first place?!"  
"It's not like I know anything about writing..."  
"But whomever I agree with, they'll probably think more highly of me!"  
"So, of course that's going to be...!"   
Hoto chop chop!

Hoto: what!?!?

Siramay: you have to choose Yuri, natsuki or ask sayori to help and which you choose will make said person like you more

Hoto: I CAN’T CHOOSE THAT 

Siramay: well you have to, or we can’t go on

Hoto: CAN’T YOU CHOOSE

Siramay: sorry hoto I’m staying out of this, make your choice

Hoto: UH I UH  
UH   
UHHH  
EERRR  
AARRR  
ARRGGGGGGG!!! THAT IT I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS  
I AM OUT OF HERE!

Siramay: hoto says as he burst out the door…  
!  
hoto wait!  
**but then I disappear as I notice something**

Monika: hoto wait up!

Siramay: Monika says as she chases after hoto leaving the other doki’ s alone…. that’s an idea…. ** I say as I sink to the instruments for my play**

**to hoto**

Monika: hoto where’re you going

Hoto: whats it matter to you its not like anyone in that room actually cares about me or my opinion they just want my validation not even caring what that means!

Monika: hoto sure they can be a little… but once you get to know them, I’m sure you’d like them…

Hoto: yeah right…. wait, why are you here?

Monika: because I care about you to, you’re a valid member of this club like everyone else

Hoto: yeah yeah…….

**music starts**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6wROfJMpUo (the 2018 soundtrack of carousel: if I loved you)

[HOTO, spoken]  
Say, tell me somethin'

[MONIKA, spoken]  
Hmm?

[HOTO, spoken]  
Ain't you scared of me?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
I ain't scared

[HOTO, spoken]  
What's your name? Mon somethin'?

[MONIKA]  
Monika

[HOTO WHISTLES]

[HOTO]  
You're a queer one, Monika  
Ain't you sorry that you didn't run away?  
You can still go if you wanna

[MONIKA]  
I reckon that I care to choose to stay!  
You couldn't take my money if I didn't have any  
And I don't have a penny, that's true  
And if I did have money  
You couldn't take any  
'Cause you'd ask an' I'd give it to you!

[HOTO]  
You're a queer one, Monika Salvato  
Ain't you ever had a fella you give money to?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
No!

[HOTO]  
Ain't you ever had a fella at all?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
No!

[HOTO]  
Well, you must have a fella you went walkin' with

[MONIKA, spoken]  
Yes!

[HOTO]  
Where'd you walk?

[MONIKA]  
Nowhere special I recall

[HOTO]  
In the woods?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
No

[HOTO]  
On the beach?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
No!

[HOTO]  
Did you love him-

[MONIKA, spoken]  
NO! Never loved no one, I told you that  
(sung)  
I'm never gonna marry if I was gonna marry  
I wouldn't have to be such a stickler  
But I'm never gonna marry  
And a girl who don't marry  
Has got to be much more partic'lar

[HOTO, spoken]  
S'ppose I was to say that I would marry you?  
Ha You wouldn't marry anyone like me. Would you?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
Yes, I would! If I loved you…  
It wouldn't any difference what you'd-  
Even if I died for it

[HOTO, spoken]  
How you know what you'd do if you loved me…  
How you'd feel or anything?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
I don't know how I know

[HOTO, spoken]  
Hmm

[MONIKA, spoken]  
Just the same I know how it'd be  
If I loved you  
(sung)  
When I work in the world writing at the loom  
I gaze absent-minded at the roof  
And half the time the puddled filled with the ink  
And the warp would get mixed with the woof  
If I loved you

[HOTO, spoken]  
But you don't

[MONIKA, spoken]  
No, I don't…  
(sung)  
But somehow I can see  
Just exactly how I'd be  
If I loved you  
Time and again I would try to say  
All I'd want you to know  
If I loved you  
Words wouldn't come in an easy way  
Round in circles I'd go!  
Longin' to tell you  
But afraid and shy  
I'd let my golden chances pass me by  
Soon you'd leave me  
Off you would go in the mist of day  
Never, never to know how I loved you!  
If I loved you…  
(spoken)  
I can smell 'em, can you, ah?  
The blossoms. The wind brings 'em down

[HOTO, spoken]  
There ain't much wind tonight

[MONIKA, spoken]  
Hmm?!

[HOTO, spoken]  
Hardly any  
(sung)  
You can't hear a sound, not the turn of a leaf  
Nor the fall of a wave hittin' the sand  
The tide's creepin' up on the beach like a thief  
Afraid to be caught stealin' the land!  
On a night like this I start to wonder  
What life is all about

[MONIKA]  
And I always say two heads are better than one to  
Figure it out

[HOTO, spoken]  
I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYBODY HELPIN' ME!  
Well, I figured out for myself…  
We ain't important! What are we?  
A couple o' specks a nothin'  
Look up there  
(sung)  
There's a hell of a lotta stars in the sky  
And the sky's so big the sea looks small  
And two little people, you and I  
We don't count at all  
(spoken)  
You're diff'rent, alright! I don't know what it is  
When you look up at me with that little kid face, like-  
Like you've trusted me!  
I wonder what it'd be like…

[MONIKA, spoken]  
What?

[HOTO, spoken]  
NOTHIN'  
I know what it'd be like  
IT'D BE AWFUL! I can just see myself  
(sung)  
Kinda scrawny, and pale  
Picking at my food  
And love-sick like any other guy  
I'd throw away my sweater, and dress up like a dude  
In a dicky and a collar and a tie  
If I loved you

[MONIKA, spoken]  
But you don't…

[HOTO, spoken]  
…-  
NO! I don't!  
…  
(sung)  
But somehow I can see  
Just exactly how I'd be  
If I loved you  
Time and again I would try to say  
All I'd want you to know  
If I loved you  
Words wouldn't come in an easy way  
Round in circles I'd go!  
Longin' to tell you  
But afraid and shy  
I'd let my golden chances pass me by!  
Soon you'd leave me  
Off you would go in the mist of day  
Never, never to know  
HOW I LOVED YOU!....  
If I loved you…  
(spoken)  
I'm not a fella to marry anybody!

[MONIKA]  
-!

[HOTO]  
Even if a girl was foolish enough to want me to  
I wouldn't!

[MONIKA, spoken]  
….  
Don't worry about it, Hoto…

[HOTO, spoken]  
Who's worried?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
You're right  
About there bein' no wind  
The blossoms are just comin' down by themselves  
Just their time to, I reckon…

[HOTO]   
Well this has actually got me in a good mood!  
I think I’ll head back to club now  
Thanks mon!  
**as they walk back in**

Siramay: ** siramay grabs hoto and shakes him silly**  
WHAT THE HECK WHERE YOU THINKING YOU PRACTICALLY COLLAPSED THE UNIVERSE  
Your lucky I was able to find a work around or we’d all be dead  
I gave you 10% of the universe for a reason hoto can’t you just bear it a little?

Hoto: wait I already have 10% control

Siramay: yah 

Hoto: then what’s stopping me from leaving since I already got my end of the bargain DAH

Siramay: **as he was saying that he banged into the classic forth wall** glad you asked my wonderful creation! I with my wonderful 40% control I made it so until you finish the game you can’t leave

Hoto: GOSH DARN IT! Well I guess I’m in for the long play

Siramay: yeah and your double lucky cause thanks to that stunt you pulled it seems things worked themselves out. But don’t try anything like that again! You can only hit something so much before it breaks

Hoto: oh, what happened?

Siramay: well you see with my GRAND ULTIMATE CREATOR POWERS!!! I was able to use your running away to convince sayori to straiten up the other dokis cause they shouldn’t be fighting they all love you and must do there best to make you happy and not bring others down in the process!

Hoto: I’m almost charmed…

Siramay: I know right!   
I know I may be forcing you to play this, but I really want whats best for you so if you can trust me for a little longer I assure you by the end you will feel something in your heart

Hoto: hahaha siramay you make it sound like you have a route in this game

Siramay: … HAHAHAHAHHA yeah right your great hoto but I gotta wife 

Hoto: and I’m strait 

Siramay: but I still got your back Hoto bro! So, let’s go on!

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"  
"It's just about time for us to leave."  
"How did you all feel about sharing poems?"

Sayori: "It was a lot of fun!"

Yuri: "Well, I'd say it was worth it."

Natsuki: "It was alright. Well, mostly."

Monika: "Hoto, how about you?"

Hoto: IT SUCKED  
"...Yeah, I'd say the same."  
"It was a neat thing to talk about with everyone."

Monika: "Awesome!"  
"In that case, we'll do the same thing tomorrow."  
"And maybe you learned something from your friends, too."  
"So your poems will turn out even better!"

Hoto: uuggghhhh  
"..."

Siramay: don’t worry hoto ill help yah out every step of the way to make this as comfortable as possible since you’re such a grumpy grump about the dokis  
"I think to myself."  
"I did learn a little more about the kinds of poems everyone likes."  
"With any luck, that means I can at least do a better job impressing those I want to impress."  
"I nod to myself with newfound DETERMINATION

Sayori: "Hoto!"  
"Ready to walk home?"

Hoto: ugh her…  
"Sure, let's go."

Sayori: "Ehehe~"

Siramay:  
"Sayori beams at me."  
"It truly has been a while since Sayori and I have spent this much time together."  
"I can't really say I'm not enjoying it, either."

Hoto: "Sayori..."  
"About what happened earlier..."

Sayori: "Eh? What do you mean?"

Hoto: "You know, between Yuri and Natsuki."  
"Does that kind of thing happen often?"  
Are they always jerks?

Sayori: "No, no, no!"  
"That's really the first time I've seen them fight like that..."  
"I promise they're both wonderful people."  
"You don't... You don't hate them, do you??"

Hoto: "No, I don't hate them!"  
No, I do hate them  
"I just wanted your opinion, that's all."  
"I can see why they'd make good friends with you."

Sayori: "Phew..."  
"You know, Hoto..."  
"It's nice that I get to spend time with you in the club."  
"But I think seeing you get along with everyone is what makes me the happiest."  
"And I think everyone really likes you, too!"

Hoto: "That's--!"  
I wish that wasn’t true

Siramay: hoto don’t be like that

Sayori: "Ehehe~"  
"Every day is going to be so much fun~"

Hoto: "Sigh..."

Siramay:  
"It looks like Sayori still hasn't caught onto the kind of situation I'm in."  
"Sure, being friends with everyone is nice, but..."  
"...Does it really need to stop there?"

Hoto: yes! Yes it should stop there in fact it should stop even earlier in fact!  
"We'll just have to see what the future holds, Sayori."

Siramay:  
"I pat Sayori on the shoulder."  
I said I pat sayori on the shoulder!

Hoto: NO! 

**siramay and hoto wrestle until siramay eventually makes hoto’s hand pat sayori’ s shoulder**  
Siramay: see was that so hard 

Hoto: yes! You might as well cut my hand off while you’re at it

Siramay: well as I was saying…  
"I said that more to myself than to her, but it's easy to use Sayori as an internal monologue sometimes."

Sayori: "Okay~!"

Siramay:  
"Yeah..."  
"Let's do this!"  
And back to the minigame as the day Is over

Hoto: can I go to sleep that was exhausting 

Siramay: of course! It goes real time for you, so it be cruel not to just…don’t listen to that music you like ok?

Hoto: I do whatever I want…. night!

Siramay: well good night sleep tight and don’t let the yanderes bite! Unless you’re into that sort of thing…  
Well anyway!  
And that is where this chapter ends as are story goes on will hoto stop being a jerk? Well he find love? When will thinks go wrong? You’ll just have to wait for when the story continues…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this song but you know whats funny I already finished the sequal to this story despite not fully writing this one


	4. wicked little town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoto continues "bonding" with the dokis in which I mean  
hoto: ** hissing at yuri cause she likes him and hoto dosent believe that**  
hoto: ** hissing at natsuki cause she hates him which is fair but still**  
hoto: **hissing at sayori cause she says there childhood friends when they aren't**  
hoto: oh monika plays piano? NEAT!  
**not hissing at monika cause shes not a dateable option so hoto dosent have to worry about her... right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/lEpuOTWATqA

CHAPTER 4

Siramay: ah another wonderful day in the ddlc universe of doug-k doe-kay leet-ree-char cloob  
**reading holding a baseball bat** ok hoto chose one word any word 

Hoto: I’m not choosing a word

Siramay: come on hoto it dosent have to be a word you think will impress the girls just choose a word you’ll like just one that’s all I ask

Hoto: neerrr…! is that the word determination? Hahahah reminds me of maki

**in the monitor room**

Maki: YEAH DETERMINATION! CHOOSE THAT ONE HOTO! choose it choose it choose it!

Brim: can he hear us?

Maki: I’m sure if we yelled loud enough he could hear anything

**back**

Hoto: fine choose that word but only cause it reminds me of my brother

Siramay: your wish is my command! ** I say as I hit the bat on hoto slamming him into the words**

** transition brought to you by the grand fnaf story**

Siramay: and now let us begin!  
"Another day passes, and it's time for the club meeting already."  
"I've gotten a little more comfortable here over the past couple days."  
"Entering the clubroom, the usual scene greets me."

Sayori: "Hi hoto~"

Hoto: "Yo, Sayori."  
Don’t talk to me  
"Looks like you're in a good mood today."

Sayori: "Ehehe~"  
"I'm just still not used to you being in the club, that's all."

Hoto: "I see..."  
Me neither  
"...That's a pretty simple thing to get you in a good mood."

Siramay: especially since it’s so hard to get you in a good mood, but always satisfying

Hoto: "But I guess it's always the simple things with you, anyway."

Sayori: "Speaking of which..."

Sayori: "I'm kinda hungry..."

Siramay: hi kinda hungry I’m siramay!

Hoto: no

Sayori: "Will you come with me to buy a snack?"

Hoto: also no  
"No thanks."

Sayori: "Eh??"

Sayori: "T-That's not like you at all!!"

Hoto: no, it’s very like me  
"I have my reasons."

Hoto: "Why don't we take a look at your purse, Sayori?"

Sayori: "E-Eh?"  
"Why that...all of a sudden?"

Hoto: "No reason, really."  
"I just wanted to look at it."

Sayori: "A-Ah..."

Siramay:  
"Sayori nervously retrieves her coin purse."  
"She fumbles with the latch and gets it open."  
"Then, she turns it upside-down and lets its contents spill onto the desk."  
"Only two small coins fall out."

Sayori: "A-Ahaha..."

Hoto: "I knew it..."  
This is what happens when you work as a npc for a free game you don’t get paid 

Siramay: they do get paid  
In EXPOSIA!

Hoto: so not at all now as I was saying  
"I can see right through you, Sayori."

Sayori: "That's not fair!"  
"How did you even know?"

Hoto: "It's simple."

Siramay: ** plays phoenix wright objection music in the background**

Hoto: "If you had enough money in the first place, you would have bought a snack before coming to the clubroom."  
"So, either you're not hungry and wanted an excuse to take a walk..."  
"Or, you planned to conveniently forget that you spent all your money, so that I would lend you some!"  
"But there's one more thing..."  
"...YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!"  
"And so, that only leaves the one option!"

Sayori: "Uwaaa~!"  
"I give up!"

Siramay: and then she blows up  
**explosion on top of sayori**

Hoto: really!?

Siramay: no….. ** sadly blows away explosion effects to show sayori perfectly fine**

Sayori: "Don't make me feel guiltyyy!"

Hoto: "If you feel guilty, that means you deserve to feel guilty..."  
Yeah I like that I would say that

Yuri: "Ahaha."

Siramay: oh, Yuri’s here  
"Yuri suddenly giggles."

Hoto: "Eh?"

Siramay:  
"I didn't notice that she was listening in."  
"Her face is in her book, as always."

Yuri: "A-Ah!"  
"I wasn't listening or anything--!"  
"It was just...something in my book..."

Hoto: torus poo you where defiantly peeping

Sayori: "Yuriiii..."  
"Tell hoto to let me borrow some money..."

Hoto: or you can tell sayori to die

Siramay: language hoto

Hoto: they can’t hear me I can say whatever I flipping want

Siramay: ** I shake my head in disapproval… he’ll find out soon enough**

Yuri: "That's--!"  
"Don't get me involved like that, Sayori..."  
"Besides..."  
"You should only buy what you can responsibly afford..."  
"And frankly, after pulling a mischievous little stunt like that, your suffering is fair enough retribution."

Hoto: "..."  
wow

Yuri: "Ah--!"  
"Did I just..."  
"I-I didn't mean that!!"  
"I got too absorbed into my book..."  
"Uu..."

Sayori: "Ahaha!"  
"I really like when you speak your mind, Yuri..."  
"It doesn't happen much, but it's a fun side of you!"

Hoto: don’t encourage her

Yuri: "That's..."  
"There's no way you could think that..."

Sayori: "You were right, though..."  
"I did something bad and now I have to accept the revolution."

Hoto: no you won’t fool the heartless of the revolution oh nooo….

Yuri: "Retribution..."

Sayori: "That!"

Yuri: "Still, coming from you, Sayori..."  
"I guess there's a little devil inside all of us, isn't there?"

Sayori: "Ehehe..."

Hoto: "Don't let her fool you."  
"Sayori knows exactly what she's doing."  
She may look like an idiot but deep down shes pure evil

Siramay: **pokes sayori**

Hoto: EVIL!!!!  
"After all, she told you guys she was bringing me to the club before she even told me..."

Sayori: "B-But...!"  
"You wouldn't have come if it weren't for the cupcakes..."  
"So I had to trick Natsuki into making them!"

Hoto: "Come on, give me more credit than that, Sayori."  
If anyone’s the reason I’m here it’s siramay

Siramay: and all it took was a musical number and 10% of this universe

Sayori: 1l "Ehehe..."

Siramay:  
"_Pwap!_"

Hoto: oh snap! Is she dead?

Siramay: no

Hoto: awe

Sayori: "Kyaa--!"

Siramay:  
"Out of nowhere, something smacks Sayori in the face and tumbles onto the desk."

Sayori: "Ow..."  
"What was--"  
"Eh??"  
"A-A cookie!"

Siramay:  
"Sure enough, it's a giant cookie wrapped in plastic."  
"Sayori glances around."

Hoto: magic space cookie???

Sayori: "I-Is this a miracle??"  
"It's because I paid my restitution!"

Hoto: "Retribution..."

Yuri: "Actually, that one almost worked..."

Natsuki: "Ahahaha!"  
"I _was_ just gonna give it to you."  
"But then I heard you blab about the cupcakes."  
"It was totally worth seeing your reaction, though. Ahaha!"

Sayori: "N-Natsuki!"  
"That's so nice of you!"  
"I'm so happy..."

Siramay:  
"Sayori hugs the cookie."  
Sayori x cookie truly the ultimate shipping

Hoto: "Jeez, just eat it..."

Siramay:  
"Sayori rapidly tears open the wrapper and takes a big bite."

Sayori: "Sho good..."  
"Mmf--!"

Siramay:  
"Sayori suddenly clasps her hands over her mouth."

Sayori: "I bit my tongue..."

Natsuki: "Ehehe."  
"You're going through a lot over just one cookie."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki takes a bite of her own cookie."

Sayori: "Ah, yours looks really good too, Natsuki!"  
"Can I try it?"

Natsuki: "Jeez..."  
"Beggars can't be choosers!"

Sayori: "But yours is chocolate..."

Natsuki: "Yeah, why do you think I gave you that one?"

Sayori: "Fine..."  
"Still, I'm really happy that you shared this one with me."  
"Ehehe~"

Siramay:  
"Sayori gets out of her seat and goes behind Natsuki, then wraps her arms around her."

Natsuki: "Ah-- Jeez..."  
"I get it, I get it."

Siramay:  
"Cookie still in hand, Natsuki reaches up to nudge Sayori off of her."

Hoto: IT’S A TRAP!

Siramay: natsuki’s a trap?

Hoto: THAT’S NOT WHAT I MENT!

Sayori: "..._Om._"

Siramay:  
"Sayori suddenly leans down and takes a bite out of Natsuki's cookie."

Natsuki: "_H-Hey!!_"  
"Did you seriously just do that?!"

Sayori: "Uhuhuhu!"

Siramay:  
"Mouth full, Sayori trots away to safety."  
"Yuri and I laugh as well."

Hoto: ** not laughing with a stern grumpy face**

Natsuki: "Jeez! You're such a kid sometimes!"  
"Monika! Can you tell Sayori--"  
"--Eh?"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki glances around."  
"Monika isn't in the clubroom."

Natsuki: "Ugh..."  
"Where's Monika, anyway?"

Hoto: shes dead  
She died in a terrible poetry accident 

Yuri: "Good question..."  
"Have any of you heard anything about her being late today?"

Sayori: "Not me..."

Hoto: "Yeah, I haven't either."  
Cause shes dead

Yuri: "Hm..."  
"That's a bit unusual."

Sayori: "I hope she's okay..."

Hoto: nah shes dead

Siramay: stop saying shes dead

Natsuki: "Of course she's okay."  
"She probably just had something to do today."  
"She's pretty popular, after all..."

Sayori: "Eh?"  
"You don't think she..."

Hoto: she what?

Sayori: "She has a...!"

Hoto: HAS A WHAT???

Yuri: "Ahaha. I wouldn't be surprised."

Hoto: WHAT DOES SHE HAAAVVVVEEE!??!?

Siramay: a boyfriend

Hoto: o

Yuri: "She's probably more desirable than all of us combined."

Hoto: ehh I’d say that’s subjective

Siramay: well the reality-verse does talk about her thighs a lot though

Hoto: her…thighs?

Siramay: yeah apparently there THICC 

Hoto: can I even see her legs?

Siramay: I’m sure if you tried hard enough you can see her legs for peat snake she even wear’s black thigh-highs LOOK AT THEM HOTO ITS YOUR CREATOR GIVEN RIGHT AS MC

Hoto: NO 

Siramay: BUT THE THICC-NESS HOTO WE MUST CHECK THE THICC-NESS ** slaps own thigh**  
OW MY THIGH

Hoto: MOVEING ON

Sayori: "Ehehe, that's true..."

Siramay: OH MISS THICC THIGHS IS HEAR BYO!  
"Suddenly, the door swings open."

Monika: "Sorry! I'm super sorry!"

Hoto: "Ah, there you are..."

Monika: "I didn't mean to be late..."  
"I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!"

Hoto: they all though you were dead don’t worry I didn’t though…  
** hoto carefully taking a quick glance at Monika’s legs comparing them to the others**  
_huh they are kinda thicker_

Sayori: "Eh??"  
"Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all!"  
"You're so strong-willed!"

Monika: "B-Boyfriend...?"  
"What on Earth are you talking about?"

Siramay:  
"Monika quizzically glances at me."

Hoto: why you looking at me for!?!?!  
I WASENT LOOKING YOU CAN’T PROVE ANYTHING

Siramay: but her legs where thiccer though right?

Hoto: yeah…  
"Ah, never mind that..."  
"What held you up, anyway?"

Monika: "Ah..."  
"Well, my last period today was study hall."  
"To be honest, I kind of just lost track of time..."  
"Ahaha..."

Hoto: what so you were on your phone?  
lucky

Natsuki: "That makes no sense, though."  
"You would have heard the bell ring, at least."

Monika: "I must not have heard it, since I was practicing piano..."

Hoto: PIANO! ** hoto says in a quick excitement that he tries to snuff down**  
Th-that’s neat, that’s a good instrument to play

Yuri: "Piano...?"  
"I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika."

Monika: "Ah, I don't, really...!"  
"I kind of just started recently."  
"I've always wanted to learn piano."

Sayori: "That's so cool!"  
"You should play something for us, Monika!"

Monika: "That's..."

Siramay:  
"Monika looks at me."

Monika: "Maybe once I get a little bit better, I will."

Sayori: "Yay~!"

Hoto: "That sounds cool."  
"I'd also look forward to it."  
It is my favorite instrument actually…  
Maybe if you play it you can make this club bearable hahaha 

Monika: "Is that so?"  
"In that case..."  
"I won't let you down, hoto."

Siramay: hoto smiles a pure boi smile  
And "Monika smiles sweetly." In return 

Hoto: "Ah..."  
"I didn't mean any pressure or anything like that!"  
Whenever you’re ready it’s a hard instrument but worth it  
Maybe you can spice it up with jazz when you get really good  
….eh who am I kidding

Monika: "Ahaha, don't worry."  
"I've been practicing a whole lot recently."  
"And I'd really love the chance to share once I'm ready."

Hoto: "I see..."  
"In that case, best of luck."  
And I really mean that

Monika: "Thanks~!"  
"So, I didn't miss anything, did I?"

Hoto: "Not...not really."  
Just everyone being crazy 

Siramay: daw that was sweet

Hoto: don’t look to deep into it I just got ahead of myself is all

Siramay: that’s why I love when you’re in a good mood, your down with anything then but I digress  
"I choose to leave out Sayori’ s mischievous escapade."  
"I'm sure Natsuki will end up complaining to her, anyway."  
"It looks like everyone has already settled down."  
"Sayori somehow already finished her entire cookie."  
"Yuri is back to her book, and Natsuki disappeared into the closet."`  
Ok hoto clench your tail we are going to the scene

Hoto: oh boy…  
"Hey, Yuri."

Yuri: "Eh?"

Hoto: "Ah..."

Siramay:  
"I suddenly notice that Yuri is reading a different book from the one we've been reading together."

Hoto: "Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt..."  
Well not really but go on

Yuri: "Ah, no..."  
"I was kind of just waiting for you..."

Hoto: "Ah, if that's the case..."  
"Why don't we go ahead and get started?"

Yuri: "Yes, let's!"  
"Actually, I have a request..."  
"...Do you mind if I make some tea first?"

Hoto: ugh leaf water  
"Not at all."

Yuri: "Thanks very much."  
"If there's one thing that can make my reading time here any better, it's a nice cup of tea."  
"Not to mention for yourself, as well."

Siramay:  
"Yuri stands up and makes her way to the closet."  
"I follow and watch as she retrieves a small water pitcher from the shelf - the kind with a filter inside."

Yuri: "Can you hold this for a second?"

Hoto: "Sure..."  
**throws it out the window**

Siramay: HEY! don’t do that  
** I say as I teleport it back into hotos hands glaring at him not to let it go**  
"Yuri hands me the water pitcher and also fetches an electric kettle."

Yuri: "I'm going to plug this in at the teacher's desk, and then we'll go get some water."

Siramay:  
"She walks past me and sets the kettle down on the teacher's desk."  
"I simply watch her movements."  
"To my surprise, the way she moves really contrasts her speaking mannerisms."  
"Especially because of her long legs, Yuri appears elegant and methodical."

Hoto: animatronic like?

Siramay: haha I wish

Yuri: "Okay, may I have the water pitcher?"  
"Thanks. I'll be right back."

Hoto: "Ah, I might as well walk with you..."

Yuri: "Yeah...why not?"  
"Shall we go, then?"

Hoto: "Yeah..."  
I have nothing better to do…

Monika: "Hm? Where are you two off to?"

Hoto: "Eh?"  
Oh, hi mon  
"We're just...Yuri was going to make some tea, so..."

Siramay:  
"I suddenly realize how weird it sounds to explain this to Monika."

Hoto: true though  
"We're just filling the water pitcher..."

Monika: "Ah, okay!"  
"Sorry, I was just a bit curious..."  
"That's kind of a one-person job, isn't it?"

Hoto: so?  
"That's--"

Yuri: "Monika, please mind your own business for once."  
"Or do you want to tell me there's something wrong with helping involve hoto in club activities?"

Monika: "E-Eh...?"

Hoto: "--!"  
OH SNAP hahahahahah she got yah good mon

Siramay:  
"My mouth gapes."  
snaple

Monika: "I..."  
"I suppose there's nothing wrong with that..."

Yuri: "Hmph..."  
"Then let's go, hoto."

Hoto: "Ah..."  
Fiiinnneeee

Siramay:  
"Yuri quickly exits the room, and I follow."  
"Once in the hallway, she suddenly puts her forehead against the wall."

Yuri: "I spoke without thinking..."  
"How could I say something like that...?"

Hoto: "Yuri..."

Yuri: "I just..."  
"Something about the way she said that..."  
"It made me feel so...irritated."  
"What's wrong with me...?"

Hoto: "No, Yuri."  
"I think...you did the right thing!"  
"I wasn't expecting it, but..."  
"It's also not right for Monika to judge people like that."  
Besides the reaction on mons face was priceless

Yuri: "hoto..."  
"How come even when I do something bad..."  
"You're being nice to me?"

Hoto: "Because."  
I’m literally forced to but if I had a choice id be over 500 miles away from you  
"Nothing that you do is as bad as you make it seem in your head."  
"Nobody's perfect."  
"We have emotions, and we can't always hide them away."  
"But you always amplify things in your head..."  
"Your mind turns a light rain shower into a hurricane."

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"N-No..."  
"Wouldn't you hate me for something as terrible as that...?"

Hoto: "Why would I hate you?"  
"I can't hate someone for having emotions..."  
I can however hate someone for the opposite so, please end this already… I can’t stand your lies  
Hoto: "What kind of friend would do that?"

Yuri: "Friend...you say?"  
"Ah...um..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri lifts her head."  
Daw this is kinda sweet 

Hoto: shut

Siramay: grumpy grump

Yuri: "hoto..."  
"I really like...being friends with you!"

Hoto: "Ahaha..."  
"Thanks, Yuri."  
"I like being friends with you too..."  
Not really…

Siramay: _glare_

Hoto: but if it were just friends I guess that be ok…

Siramay: ** nods in approval**  
"I feel kind of awkward saying something like that..."  
"But I'm doing my best to help Yuri feel better."

Hoto: "Anyway...!"

Yuri: "Ah-- Yeah..."  
"Shall we go?"

Hoto: "Yeah."

Siramay:  
"Yuri and I walk to the nearest water fountain."  
"Once we fill up the water pitcher, we return to the classroom."

Hoto: is it over?

Siramay: no

Hoto: GOSH DARNIT!

Yuri: "hoto, do you like oolong tea?"

Hoto: no  
"Ah, yeah."  
"Anything is fine."

Yuri: "Very well."

Siramay:  
"Yuri sets the temperature on the kettle to 200 degrees."

Yuri: "Now it's time to get the teapot."

Hoto: "You really do this properly, don't you?"

Yuri: "Of course..."  
"I shouldn't do any less when I'm making tea for others."

Hoto: "Even if I'm not an expert on tea or anything...?"

Yuri: "Huhu."  
"In that case, you'll only be even more impressed."

Hoto: "Ah...perhaps I will!"

Siramay:  
"Yuri fetches the teapot and begins measuring the tea leaves."  
"To my surprise, she even starts humming a little to herself."

Hoto: "You must be in a good mood now..."

Yuri: "Is that so?"  
"I was letting it show..."  
"And you noticed."  
"I was doing a bit of thinking..."  
"And I decided that I would try expressing myself a little bit more."  
"It turns out it's not very hard for me to do..."  
"When it's you who's around, anyway."

Siramay: yeah! Good for you Yuri curry!

Hoto: "Ah..."  
Yuri curry?  
"That's great, Yuri!"  
"Just don't push yourself too much."

Siramay: don’t judge

Yuri: "You're always worrying about me, hoto..."  
"It's very endearing."

Hoto: "That's..."  
Hey, I’m not doing it on purpose!

Siramay:  
"Yuri wasn't kidding..."  
"I don't even know if I can keep up with this...!"  
"I watch Yuri pour a cup of tea for each of us."

Yuri: "hoto, I have another request."  
"Do you mind if we sit on the floor today?"

Hoto: "Eh? Why's that?"

Yuri: "It's a little bit easier on my back..."  
"I can read with my back against the wall rather than bending over at my desk."

Hoto: "Ah, sorry, I didn't realize."  
??

Yuri: "No worries."  
"I just have back pain fairly regularly, so I do my best to manage it."

Hoto: "Is that so?"  
"I wonder why that is..."

Yuri: "It's most likely because my--"  
"Ah--"  
"M-My..."

Hoto: youuurrrr  
SPIT IT OUT WOMAN SPIT IT OUT  
"Your posture, right?"  
oh  
"Always hunched over like that while reading..."

Yuri: "Yes!"  
"I have terrible reading posture!"  
"So that's why we should sit on the floor."

Hoto: "Fair enough."  
"I'll go ahead and get the book."  
Is that really the reason?

Siramay: I don’t knnoooowww  
"I retrieve the book from my bag."

Hoto: "Ah, I have some chocolate as well..."

Siramay:  
"It's a bag of small chocolate candies that I kept hidden from Sayori’s candy radar."  
Convenient  
"I take it, since it'll go well with the tea."  
"Yuri and I then sit against the wall, teacups at our sides."  
"As if in sync, we assume the same reading position as last time, each holding one half of the book."  
"Except this time..."  
"Our bodies are even closer to each other."

Hoto: nnnefhrehgkyqeugw…

Yuri: "I can't see too well..."

Hoto: "--!"  
You think you have it bad uugtshahtrahta

Siramay: remember hoto breath in breath put don’t think too much about it  
"Yuri slides closer until our shoulders are touching."  
"How am I supposed to focus on reading like this...?!"  
"Yuri was always kind of cute, but..."  
"When she's being less apprehensive, it's almost more than I can handle!"

Yuri: "Your teacup..."

"Yuri hands me my teacup."  
"Holding it with my hand that's not holding the book, I end up in a position that makes it even harder to focus."  
"Because now I need to worry about making sure I don't accidentally touch her chest...!"

Hoto: YEASHHARGUEHGUIQEHH

Siramay: ** hoto breathing rapidly trying to regulate his heartbeat** calm down hoto shes not gonna hurt you  
"Meanwhile, Yuri hasn't noticed a single thing."  
"She wears her intense reading expression, and I can only presume the world around her has faded away."  
"I use all of my willpower to focus on reading."  
"..."  
"After a few minutes, I finally manage to relax a little."  
"I put the teacup between my legs and fumble with the chocolate wrapper."

Hoto: ** breath in  
Breath out**  
"Ah, sorry..."

Siramay:  
"I briefly let go of the book to finish opening the wrapper."

Hoto: "You can have as much as you want."  
Just… stop… touching… me…

Yuri: "Ah, that's..."  
Yuri: "That's okay, I won't take any..."

Hoto: "Eh? Are you sure?"  
** breath in  
Breath out **

Yuri: "Well..."  
"If I touch it, then it might get smudges on the pages..."

Hoto: "Ah, you're right..."  
"I didn't even think about that."  
Please let this end…  
"My bad..."

Yuri: "No need to apologize."  
"I'll hold the book, okay?"

Hoto: "Are you sure...?"

Yuri: "Of course."

Siramay: PHOTO OPP you ok hoto?  
** hoto seemed to be trying his best to regulate his breathing but with the combination of fear and anger in his head and excited pleasure in his body it was hard which continued to fill his rage but as long as he continued to carefully breath it would all be over soon**  
"Yuri opens the book with both hands."  
"She holds it so that I don't have any harder of a time reading from it."  
"But as a result, her left arm is practically resting on top of my leg."

Hoto: nononononoononnononoonon  
"Well, in that case..."  
Stopstopstopstopstop

Siramay:  
"Yuri is already totally focused on reading again."  
"I take a chocolate candy and pop it into my mouth."  
"Then, I take another chocolate..."  
"And I hold it up to Yuri."  
"She doesn't even look away from the book."  
"She simply parts her lips, as if this situation was completely natural."  
"But that means I can't stop here!"

Hoto: ** breath in  
Breath out **

Siramay:  
"I apprehensively place the chocolate in her mouth."  
"Just like that, Yuri closes her lips over it."

Yuri: "Eh...?"

siramay:  
"Yuri's expression suddenly breaks."  
Yuri: "Did..."  
Yuri: "Did I just..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri looks at me like she needs to confirm what just happened."

Yuri: "U-Um..."  
"hoto..."

Hoto: WHAT!?  
"S-Sorry!"  
"I guess I shouldn't have done that..."  
Just go away

Yuri: "Ah, that's..."  
"Well..."  
"Y-You were just helping..."  
"That's something that...friends do..."  
"...Right?"

Hoto: "I mean..."  
Friends… right… 

Siramay:  
"Not really in this kind of context, but..."

Hoto: "Yeah..."  
like you clearly don’t want more  
"...That's all it was."

Yuri: "Yeah..."  
"Then..."  
"You don't need to stop or anything..."

Hoto: "I-I see..."  
Escort

Siramay: calm down hoto shes not hurting, you shes not going to do anything bad to you, you are safe  
Man "This situation has gotten really tense..."  
"Yuri tries to return to the book."  
"But I can tell just by her expression that even she can't focus now."  
"My heart is pounding..." oh at least that’s true  
"I nervously take another chocolate between my fingers."  
"But this time, Yuri's eyes meet mine."

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"How did it even come to this...?"  
"Yuri doesn't avert her gaze."  
"I notice her chest rising and falling to the rhythm of her breaths."  
"I raise my arm..."

Yuri: "Ah..."

Siramay:  
"Like before, Yuri parts her lips."  
"But...it's different this time."  
"I take the chocolate and place it in her mouth."  
"I feel her hot breath on my fingers."

Hoto: neeeeeehhhhhhhh  
** breath in  
Breath out **

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"

Hoto: "Uwa--"  
Is it over?!?!

Yuri: "A-Ah!"

Siramay:  
"Yuri jolts back."

Monika: "It's time to share poems!"  
"hoto, you can help Yuri put away the tea stuff, right?"

Hoto: "Y-Yeah...of course."  
THANK YOU!

Monika: "Okay, thanks!"

Siramay:  
"The spell is abruptly broken."

Yuri: "I'll..."  
"I'll take care of the cups..."

Hoto: "Yeah..."  
Oh thank enix

Siramay:  
"Yuri picks up the teacups from the floor."  
"I pick up the bag of chocolates."  
"In the end, we hastily clean up without so much as a word between us."  
"I get the feeling this is something neither of us will have the courage to bring up..."

Hoto: ** faints**

Siramay: hoto?... you ok buddy?  
** I pick up hoto and slap him silly a bit before he wakes up**

Hoto: uuugghh what happened?

Siramay: you passed out buddy but look on the bright side! You’re not dead and your tail is still clean! See I told yah nothing bad would happen so now we gotta show off the poems 

Hoto: ah whoopee…

Siramay: so same order as last time

Hoto: why not…

Siramay: ok tokay!

Monika: "Hi again, hoto!"  
"How's the writing going?"

Hoto: "Alright, I guess..."  
Same old same old 

Monika: "I'll take that."  
"As long as it's not going bad!"  
"I'm happy that you're applying yourself."  
"Maybe soon you'll come up with a masterpiece!"

Hoto: "Ahaha, I wouldn't count on that..."  
It takes heavy inspiration I doubt I’d find that here

Monika: "You never know!"  
"Want to share what you wrote for today?"

Hoto: not really but  
"Sure... Here you go."

Siramay:  
"I give my poem to Monika."

Monika: "..."  
"...Alright!"  
"This one's good!"  
"It feels like you're not only getting more comfortable with your style..."  
"But the imagery is better than the last one I read!"  
"Just wondering, but have you been finding inspiration in Yuri's writing style?"

Hoto: no not at all  
"Hmm..."  
"I guess so."  
"You can't deny that she's talented."

Monika: "Yeah, totally!"  
"I think her poems are the most..."  
"...Romantic."

Siramay: ** quickly pops out a whole behind Monika**  
Well you can’t deny that is something your writings always had  
** and siramay quickly popped back to the unseen so Monika couldn’t catch an eye on him and while hoto wondered why siramay always hid from her he also felt no need to ask…. Thank goodness**

Monika: "That's the best way to describe it."  
"She's like a totally different person when she picks up a pen..."

Hoto: "I noticed that, too."  
"Or when she's talking about literature, it's like a light turns on inside her."

Monika: "Mhm!"  
"Sadly, it's hard to get much personal conversation out of her..."  
"Trust me, I've tried..."  
"Who knows what goes on in that head of hers?"

Hoto: "I hope you don't mean that in a bad way."  
I actually don’t care, but its probably for the best

Monika: "No, of course not!"  
"I just meant that I wish she didn't keep so much to herself..."  
"But still, defending her like that..."

Monika: "You must be pretty into her..."

Hoto: "Eh?!"  
WHAT NO IM NOT!  
Hoto: "You...completely misunderstood!"  
This is in no way intentional for me! If It where up to me id be on the next train to KH!

Monika: "Ahaha! Calm down, I'm kidding!"  
"Besides, I'm pretty sure she's already got a boyfriend..."

Hoto: you better be also  
"Wait, really?"

Monika: "Yeah. A fictional one, anyway."

Siramay:  
"Monika kind of whispers that last part to me."

Monika: "It's just a hunch, but..."

Hoto: "...Well, there's not really anything wrong with that!"  
Kind of ironic though 

Monika: "Oh, well I know...!"  
"I was just saying~"  
"But anyway..."  
"You want to read my poem now?"  
"I like the way this one turned out, so I hope you do too~"

Hoto: no I just wanna sit here while you silently judge me OF COURSE I WANT TO READ IT!  
"Alright, let's take a look."

_The colors, they won't stop.  
Bright, beautiful colors  
Flashing, expanding, piercing  
Red, green, blue  
An endless  
cacophony  
Of meaningless  
noise  
The noise, it won't stop.  
Violent, grating waveforms  
Squeaking, screeching, piercing  
Sine, cosine, tangent  
Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable  
Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust  
An endless  
poem  
Of meaningless  
Load Me_

Hoto: "Hm..."  
** hotos tail twitched a bit at that last line**  
"It's even more abstract than your last one, huh?"  
When you said load, me you don’t actually mean uh.. you know 

Monika: oh! nononono  
"Ahaha..."  
"I guess it's just the way I write..."  
"I'm sorry if you don't like it."

Hoto: "No, I never said that."  
It may be drugs to read but its not bad drugs  
"It's just a kind of thing I've never really seen before, I guess."

Monika: "I kind of like playing with my space on the paper..."  
"Choosing where and how to space your words can totally change the mood of the poem."  
"It's almost like magic."  
"The way I wrote the lines really short makes it feel like they're trying to speak over the noise."

Hoto: "I see..."  
Well if anyone would know about magic it be you miss salvato  
"It's still hard for me to tell what it's about, though."

Monika: "Ahaha."  
"Sometimes asking what a poem is about isn't the right question."  
"A poem can be as abstract as a physical expression of a feeling."  
"Or a conversation with the reader."  
"So putting it that way, not every poem is _about_ something."

Hoto: well in my opinion I prefer clarity over ambiguous  
So many bad things can happen when you leave something ambiguous…. Though then again good things can happen to I suppose it’s a matter of which one outweighs the other

Monika: "Anyway..."  
"Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!"  
"Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision..."  
"When that happens, don't forget to save your game!"  
"You never know when you might change your mind..."  
"...or when something unexpected may happen!"  
"Wait...is this tip even about writing?"  
"What am I even talking about?"  
"Ahaha!"  
"...That's my advice for today!"  
"Thanks for listening~"

Hoto: your welcome mon see you on the flipside

Siramay: ** appears back when Monika’s out of range**  
You know I’ve been thinking… you know how none of the dokis can see me besides you and how I help you out and tell yeah what to do cause you’re the CenterPoint

Hoto: yeah

Siramay: what if, dan is doing the same thing but with Monika and we can’t see him cause the same reason the dokis can’t see me

Hoto: well with the last convo I guess? She is the creator’s daughter

Siramay: yeah….. ** glaring near Monika at a blank spot for anyone that would happen to be there as if he looked hard enough someone would appear** but let’s move on now to Yuri!

Yuri: "Let's see what you've written for today."  
"..."  
"......"

Siramay:  
"Yuri stares at the poem with a surprised expression on her face."

Hoto: "Do you...like it?"

Yuri: "hoto..."  
"...How did you pick up on this so quickly?"  
"Just yesterday, I was telling you the kind of techniques worth practicing..."

Hoto: "Maybe that's why..."  
"You did a good job explaining."  
Or I’m just naturally that good  
"I really wanted to try giving it more imagery."  
Wait what are on these poems anyway

Siramay: oh, you know wanted to keep in in your culture so…

Hoto: ARE THEY MY PAST WRITEINGS!?

Siramay: NO!

Hoto: oh, thank goodness…

Siramay: it’s the kingdom hearts opening songs

Hoto: WHAT!!!

Siramay: well yah know what I say a poem is a song without music

Hoto: ** looks at Yuri**  
……..that explains the reactions though… those songs are drugs on cake

Siramay: but the best kind of cake drugs can be on, chocolate cake  
"Yuri visibly swallows."  
"Even her hands appear sweaty."

Yuri: "I'm not...used to this..."

Hoto: "Used to what?"

Yuri: "I don't know...!"

Hoto: "It's fine, take your time..."  
But not too long you’re not getting paid by the hour

Siramay: shes not getting paid at all  
"Yuri breathes and collects her thoughts."  
"I know that Yuri likes to think before she speaks, so I offer that patience to her."

Yuri: "Yeah..."  
"Just...being appreciated like this...I guess."  
"It probably sounds really stupid..."  
"But seeing someone motivated by my writing..."  
"It just makes me..."  
"Really happy..."

Hoto: "Are you saying you've never shared your writing before?"

Siramay: daaaawww  
"Yuri nods."

Hoto: "Really? I don't believe it."

Yuri: "I really only write for myself..."  
"And besides..."  
"...People would just laugh at me!"

Hoto: "Do you really think that...?"

Siramay:  
"Again, Yuri nods."

Hoto: "Huh..."  
"Even your close friends?"

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri doesn't respond to that."  
"I wonder why..."

Hoto: come on don’t be dumb tons of people would love you, not like you’d know  
"Anyway..."  
"Do you want to share the poem you wrote today?"

Yuri: "...Yeah."  
"I do!"  
"If it's with you..."

_It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack.  
My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window.  
That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unordinary human.  
I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences.  
Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more.  
The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom.  
The bread, my hungry curiosity.  
The raccoon, an urge.  
The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife.  
The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend.  
I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited.  
Or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal.  
The raccoon has taken to following me.  
You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other.  
The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy.  
Every time I brandish my cutting knife, the raccoon shows me its excitement.  
A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread.  
And I feed myself again._

Hoto: murderer!

Yuri: "Um..."  
"I was a little more daring with this one than yesterday's..."

Hoto: "I can see that."  
It sounds like you just told me your life story and my brain just can’t click the pieces so cryptically blatant yet the wire to the bulb is cut!!  
"It's a lot more metaphorical..."

Siramay:  
"I don't know if it's my fault, but I can't begin to imagine what this poem is about."  
That might be my fault, no hard feelings but when you know everything it be a shame to siphon my knowledge and miss your reaction no hard feelings, but I assure all will be clear eventually

Hoto: I-uh-eh OH IT DOSENT MATTER! I don’t care about these people the less I know the better less they grip my heart with there false depravity’s 

Siramay: hoto you won’t understand till it’s too late and I know you’d be crossing a line but a creations depravity sent just for you or any other visitors of this world the creations suffer from them too and it be miles if you could show some sympathy towards it despite your ignorance and personal depravity 

Hoto: yeah yeah,

Yuri: "That's right."  
"It's a bit closer to my preferred writing style..."  
"Using the poem as a canvas to express vivid imagery, and conveying emotions through them."

Hoto: "Yeah, if I take it at face value, then I can't even figure out what it's supposed to mean..."

Yuri: "Well..."  
"I think it's something that different people can relate to in their own way."  
"I wanted to express the way it feels for me to indulge in my more unusual hobbies..."  
"It's those sorts of things I'm usually forced to keep to myself."  
"So, I sometimes enjoy writing about them."

Hoto: "Why do you keep them to yourself?"

Yuri: "Be...Because..."  
"They're embarrassing..."  
"And people would make fun of me."  
"Don't you have anything like that, hoto?"

Hoto: "Well..."  
"Yeah, I guess I do..."  
But poo what everyone else thinks just punch them in the face they don’t matter

Yuri: "I feel like everyone has a little something like that."  
"The best we can do is respect each other and our individualities."  
"Even if it's difficult sometimes, and some things make us uncomfortable..."  
"After all, if I hadn't learned to embrace my own weirdness, I would probably hate myself."  
"I-I might be ranting a little bit now..."  
"...But I'm glad that you're a good listener."

Yuri: "You're good at a lot of things..."  
"Writing, listening..."  
"There really aren't many people like you, hoto..."

Hoto: "Th-That's exaggerating a little bit..."  
More like exaggerating a lot I’m nothing like that…

Yuri: "It's just...how I feel."  
"I never thought I would feel so comfortable sharing my writing..."  
"But now, I almost feel like I look forward to it..."  
"It's just...a really nice feeling."  
"And you're to thank for that."

Hoto: "It's...it's nothing, really..."  
It really is nothing, just stop trying to tell me things I know aren’t true!  
Just, don’t get closer to me… 

Siramay:  
"Yuri smiles sincerely at me."  
"For just a moment, her timidness seems to disappear."  
**Though for hoto it seemed the other way around alas poor hoto a heartless who loves love more than anything but in his mind can’t afford to love, such tragedy**  
…  
And now natsuki  
Oh boy

Natsuki: "...Hm."  
"Well, I can admit that it's better than the last one."  
"It's nice to see that you're putting in some effort."

Hoto: "That's good..."

Natsuki: "But I still don't like this at all."  
"It's trying too hard to be serious."

Hoto: "Eh? What do you mean by that?"

siramay: she does have a point you are all edgy and stuff

hoto: EDGY!?!? I-I-UHJUAEGA I AM NOT EDGY 

siramay: of course you are, look at you. even your teeth are all sharp and edgy

hoto: MY TEETH WHERE ALWAYS THIS SHARP!

Siramay: see! You were born edgy nothing wrong with that

Hoto: THEN WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME FEEL SO ASHAMED FOR IT

Siramay: I’m not… why do you feel so ashamed for it?

Hoto: nnaaarr we’re ignoring natsuki!

Siramay: your right I’m sorry nat your just so small and insignificant but go on

Natsuki: "Poems don't need to be all deep-sounding to express something."  
"It's going to just sound like you're forcing it unless you really don't suck at it."  
"Honestly... Don't bother trying to write poems like this until you're on Yuri's level--"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki stops short all of a sudden."

Natsuki: "D-Don't...tell me..."

Hoto: "Eh?"  
tell yah what??

Natsuki: "You're not...you're not just trying to impress Yuri, are you?!"

Hoto: what! NO OF COURSE NOT!!!  
"W-What are you talking about?? And keep your voice down...!"

Natsuki: "You know Yuri would love this kind of...this angsty.......!!"

Hoto: IM NOT ANGST!

Siramay: I mean you’re a little angst, but you’re technically still in your teens so it’s acceptable

Hoto: "Just because she's a talented writer doesn't mean...I-I mean..."  
WHY ARE YOU SO MAD ANYWAY?! ITS NOT LIKE YOU LIKE ME OR ANYTHING!

Natsuki: "Uu....!!"

Siramay:  
"Looks like I'm in trouble."  
"I somehow struck a nerve, though what I did is beyond me."

Natsuki: "I am so done with you."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki shoves the poem I handed her back over to me."

Natsuki: "Take your stupid poem. If you wrote it for someone else, just don't show it to me!"

Hoto: "Ouch..."  
D-D-DONE WITH ME? DONE WITH ME!!! NO YOUR NOT DONE WITH ME IM DONE WITH YOU  
GREJHGRHHHS POO YOU!!  
** throws desk out window**

Siramay:  
"This is what I get for letting a younger girl step into my business."  
"Unless I was a mind reader, I was destined to be in a world of pain from the start."  
"At least Natsuki wasn't really the girl I was trying to impress in the first place..."  
What a shame we never got to see her poem it was very gay

Hoto: DAH not like it mattered anyway, why’d she gotta be such a jerk about it I didn’t do anything wrong

Siramay: OH! What if shes mad because she has a crush on Yuri too and shes mad your trying to steal her girl!

Hoto: … HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH… maybe

Siramay: well let’s end it off with sayori again

Sayori: "..."  
"Ooh!"  
"I like this one, hoto!"  
"It has some nice feelings in it~"

Hoto: "Ah, I'm glad."  
Eh it dosent really matter  
"Does that mean it's better than yesterday's?"

Sayori: "Mmm, lemme think..."  
"I dunno!"  
"I guess I like them both!"  
"Ehehe~"

Hoto: "That's not very helpful, you know..."

Sayori: "Well, I'm not very good at figuring out if poems are good or bad..."  
"But that's why I just go by my heart~"  
"If it makes me feel things, then it must be a good poem!"

Siramay:  
"I'm not sure that's exactly how it works..."  
"...Then again, I guess conveying feelings is a pretty important part of this whole thing."

Hoto: "Yeah, maybe..."  
"Honestly, I don't even know what kind of writing you like in the first place."

Sayori: "Yeah!"  
"Me neither!"

Siramay: relatable

Hoto: "Ugh..."  
"Why don't you at least try giving it some thought?"

Sayori: "Aww, you want to write something for me?"  
"That's so sweet~"

Hoto: NO!  
"Yeah, right."  
"But you're always thinking about other people."  
"You need to think about yourself once in a while."  
"If you don't, you might end up getting hurt at some point."

Sayori: "Ehh?"  
"Well..."  
"I don't really know what you mean, but I'll try to keep it in mind!"

Hoto: I mean don’t die cause your carrying so many peoples burden you get crushed under the pressure  
"Well, whatever..."

Siramay: :)

Sayori: "Anyway, let's see..."  
"Hmm..."  
"I guess I like...happy poems~"  
"Wait, sometimes I like sad poems too..."  
"Sometimes a little bit of both..."  
"There's a word for that, right...?"  
"What's the word I'm looking for..."  
"...Bittersweet!"  
"Yeah!"  
"I like things that are happy and things that are sad."

Hoto: "Happy and sad?"  
"I can't see you liking something sad, Sayori..."

Sayori: "Well..."  
"I like happy the most!"  
"But sometimes when you have a little raincloud in your head..."  
"A sad poem can help give the raincloud a little hug..."  
"...And make a nice happy rainbow!"

Hoto: "...Sayori, that's unexpectedly poetic."

Sayori: "Eh? It is?"  
"Maybe I'm getting better at expressing my feelings after all!"  
"Thanks, hoto!"  
"I should go write that down, then~"  
"You can read my poem now, okay?"

_I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar.  
It's the secret place where I keep all my dreams.  
Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens.  
I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out.  
It's warm and tingly.  
But there's no time to waste! I put it in a bottle to keep it safe.  
And I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles.  
Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row.  
My collection makes me lots of friends.  
Each bottle a starlight to make amends.  
Sometimes my friend feels a certain way.  
Down comes a bottle to save the day.  
Night after night, more dreams.  
Friend after friend, more bottles.  
Deeper and deeper my fingers go.  
Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies.  
Digging and digging.  
Scraping and scraping.  
I blow dust off my bottle caps.  
It doesn't feel like time elapsed.  
My empty shelf could use some more.  
My friends look through my locked front door.  
Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends.  
In they come, in such a hurry. Do they want my bottles that much?  
I frantically pull them from the shelf, one after the other.  
Holding them out to each and every friend.  
Each and every bottle.  
But every time I let one go, it shatters against the tile between my feet.  
Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards, all over the floor.  
They were supposed to be for my friends, my friends who aren't smiling.  
They're all shouting, pleading. Something.  
But all I hear is echo, echo, echo, echo, echo  
Inside my head_

Hoto: WOW! That was a huge punch in my face… depressing you ok?  
"Holy snap..."  
"Sayori, did you really write this?"

Sayori: "Of course I did!"  
"Didn't I tell you yesterday I was gonna write the best poem ever?"

Hoto: "Yeah, but..."  
"I mean, I didn't expect something like this, coming from you."

Sayori: "Monika taught me a whole lot!"  
"And I've been really in touch with my feelings recently..."

Hoto: "I see that..."  
"It's almost kind of creepy."

Sayori: "Creepy...?"

Hoto: "Well, not exactly..."  
"Maybe because I'm so used to you being cheerful..."  
"...Well, never mind."  
"I'm thinking too hard about it."  
"The point is, it came out good, so you should be proud of it."

Sayori: "Aw, thanks~"  
"I feel like..."  
"I feel like I was meant to express myself this way."  
"It even helps me understand my own feelings a little bit better..."  
"Writing is like magic!"

Siramay: my little literature club: writing is magic

Hoto: no  
"You've gotten pretty passionate about this, huh?"  
"I hope you keep it up."

Sayori: "Yeah!"  
"Writing's the best!"  
"I'm gonna keep writing until I die!"

Siramay: :)

Hoto: "Ahaha...don't get ahead of yourself."

Siramay:  
"Sayori's always had a habit of getting obsessed with something, before dropping it no more than a week later."  
"I wonder if this is one of those times?"  
"But seeing the passion in her eyes makes it hard for me to be pessimistic."  
Well now to wrap this all up

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"  
"We're all done reading each other's poems, right?"  
"I have something extra planned today, so if everyone could come sit at the front of the room..."

Natsuki: "Is this about the festival?"

Hoto: oh there’s gonna be a festival? that sounds neat…

Monika: "Well, sort of~"

Natsuki: "Ugh. Do we really have to do something for the festival?"  
"It's not like we can put together anything good in just a few days."  
"We'll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting any new members."

Yuri: "That's a concern of mine as well."  
"I don't really do well with last-minute preparations..."

Hoto: cowards the lot of you

Monika: "Don't worry so much!"  
"We're going to keep it simple, okay?"  
"We won't need much more than a few decorations."

Monika: "Sayori has been working on posters, and I've designed some pamphlets we can give out during the event."

Natsuki: "Okay, that's great and all..."  
"But that doesn't tell us what we're actually going to be doing for the event."

Monika: "Ah, sorry! I thought you heard about it already."  
"We're going to be performing!"

Natsuki: "Performing?"

Hoto: oh that sounds nice…

Yuri: "P..."  
"Um, Monika..."

Monika: "Yeah! We're going to be having a poetry performance."  
"Each of us are going to choose a poem to recite during the event."  
"But the cool part is, we're also going to let anyone else come up and recite poems too!"  
"Sayori's putting it on all the posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time."

Sayori: "Ehehe~"

Siramay:  
"Sayori, who's been coloring a poster, holds it up for us to see."

Natsuki: "Are you kidding me, Monika?"  
"You didn't...you didn't already start putting those posters up, did you?"

Monika: "Eh? Well, I did..."  
"Do you really think it's that bad of an idea...?"

Natsuki: "Well, no."  
"It's not a bad idea."  
"But I didn't sign up for this, you know!"  
"There is _no_ way I'm going to be performing in front of a group of people like that!"

Yuri: "I...I agree with Natsuki!"  
"I could never...in my life...do something like that..."

Siramay:  
"Imagining it, Yuri shakes her head in fear."

Sayori: "Guys..."

Monika: "No, Sayori..."  
"I understand where they're coming from."  
"Remember that Natsuki and Yuri have never shared their poems with anyone until just a couple days ago..."  
"It's a lot to ask for them to recite their poems out loud to a whole room full of people."  
"I guess I kind of overlooked that."  
"So, I'm sorry."

Natsuki: "..."

Monika: "...But!"  
"I still think we should give it our best!"  
"We're the only ones responsible for the fate of this club."  
"If we start the event and each put on a good performance..."  
"Then it will inspire others to do the same!"  
"And the more people who perform, the better we'll be able to show everyone what literature is all about!"

Sayori: "Yeah!"  
"It's about expressing your feelings..."  
"Being intimate with yourself..."  
"Finding new horizons..."  
"And having fun!"

Monika: "That's right!"  
"And it's those reasons that we're all in this club today."  
"Don't you want to share that with others?"  
"To inspire them to find the same feelings that brought you here in the first place?"  
"I know you do."  
"I know we all do."  
"And if all it takes is standing in front of the room for two minutes and reciting a poem..."  
"...Then I know you can do it!"

Natsuki: "..."

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki and Yuri remain silent."  
"Sayori looks worried."  
"I guess that leaves me no choice..."  
Go on hoto help mon out

Hoto: "I agree..."  
"I don't think it's too much to ask."  
"I think that Sayori and Monika have been trying really hard to get new members."  
"The least we can do is help them out a little bit."

Natsuki: "Well...maybe, but..."  
"..."

Siramay:  
"It looks like Natsuki doesn't have any arguments left."

Natsuki: "Uu..."  
"...Okay, fine!"  
"I guess I'll just have to get it over with."

Sayori: "Alright~!"

Monika: "Phew..."  
"Thanks, Natsuki."  
"What about you, Yuri...?"

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri dejectedly glances around at everyone else's expectant faces."

Yuri: "Sigh..."  
"I-I guess I don't really have a choice..."

Sayori: "Ahaha! That's everyone!"  
"You're the best, Yuri~"

Yuri: "This club is seriously going to be the death of me..."

Siramay: :)

Monika: "Oh gosh..."  
"You'll be fine, Yuri."  
"But anyway..."  
"Let's move onto the main event!"  
"I want each of you to choose a poem of yours."  
"We're going to practice reciting them in front of each other."

Hoto: WHAT!!

Siramay: oh snap that’s today I thought that was tomorrow!

Hoto: YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!

Siramay: I know lots of things hoto, don’t worry I got your back

Natsuki: "N-N-No way!!"

Yuri: "Monika...!"  
"This is too sudden...!"

Monika: "Well, if you can't recite your poem in front of the club, how do you expect to do it in front of strangers?"

Yuri: "Oh no..."

Monika: "Don't worry."  
"I'll start off to help everyone feel a little more comfortable."

Sayori: "Can I go next??"

Monika: "Ahaha. Of course."  
"Now, let's see..."

Siramay:  
"Monika flips through her notebook to the specific poem she has in mind for herself."  
"She then stands behind the podium."

Monika: "The title of this poem is _The Way They Fly_."  
"Ahem..."

Siramay:  
"Monika begins reciting her poem."  
"Her clear, confident voice fills the room."  
"More than that, her inflection is pristine."  
"She knows exactly how to apply emotion behind each line she recites, bringing the words to life."  
"Is this something she's done before, or is she simply a natural?"  
"I glance around me."  
"Everyone has their eyes on Monika."  
"Sayori looks amazed."  
"Yuri has an intense expression on her face that I don't understand."  
"Finally, Monika finishes the recitation."  
"The four of us applaud."  
"Monika takes a breath and smiles."

Sayori: "That...that was so good, Monika!"

Monika: "Ahaha, thank you very much."  
"I was just hoping to set a good example."  
"Are you ready to go next, Sayori?"

Yuri: "I... I’ll go next!!"

Sayori: "Uwah! Yuri's fired up all of a sudden!"

Siramay:  
"Yuri clutches a sheet of paper between her hands and stands up."  
"Keeping her head down, she walks quickly over to the podium."  
So determined you go girl

Yuri: "This poem is called--!"

Siramay:  
"Yuri anxiously glances at each of us."

Sayori: "You can do it, Yuri..."

Yuri: "It...It's called..._Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_."

Siramay:  
"Yuri's voice shakes as she starts reading the poem."  
"Just a moment ago, she practically refused to do this."  
"Why is she suddenly putting in so much effort?"  
"As Yuri gets past the first couple of lines, her voice changes."  
"It's almost like what happens when Yuri gets absorbed into her books."  
"Her quivering words transform into the sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman."  
"The poem is full of twists and turns in its structure that she enunciates with perfect timing."  
"This must be a rare glimpse into the whirling fire Yuri keeps concealed inside her head...!"  
"Suddenly, she's finished."  
"Everyone is stunned."  
"Yuri snaps back into reality and glances around her, as if she bewildered even herself."

Yuri: "I..."

Siramay:  
"...It's up to me to save this situation."  
"I'm the first to start applauding."  
"Everyone joins me afterward, and we give Yuri the recognition she deserves."  
"It's not that we didn't want to applaud for her."  
"But we were caught so off-guard that we must have forgotten."  
"As we applaud, Yuri holds the poem to her chest and rushes back into her seat."

Monika: "Yuri, that was really good."  
"Thank you for sharing."

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"Looks like Yuri is down for the count..."

Sayori: "Okaay~"  
"I guess I'm next, then!"

Siramay:  
"Sayori hops out of her chair and cheerfully walks to the podium."

Sayori: "This one's called..._My Meadow_."  
"Ah..."  
"...Ahaha!"  
"Sorry, I giggled..."  
"Ehehe..."

Hoto: "Sayori..."  
GET ON WITH IT!

Sayori: "It's a lot harder than I thought!"  
"How did you guys do it so easily?"

Monika: "Ah..."  
"Try not to think of it like you're reciting to other people."  
"Imagine you're reciting it to yourself, like in front of a mirror, or in your own head."  
"It's your poem, so it'll come out the best that way."

Sayori: "I see, I see..."  
"Okay, then..."

Siramay:  
"Sayori begins her poem."  
"Somehow, it feels like her soft voice was made as a perfect match."  
"The poem isn't aimlessly cheery like Sayori is."  
"It's serene and bittersweet."  
"If I were to read this on paper, I probably wouldn't think much of it..."  
"But hearing it come from Sayori's voice almost gives it a whole new meaning."  
"Maybe this is what Sayori meant when she said she likes my poems."  
"It's like I get to reach more deeply into someone I thought I knew through and through."  
"Sayori finishes, and we applaud."

Sayori: "I did it~!"

Hoto: "Good job, Sayori."  
Wow those where very good

Siramay: REALY!?

Hoto: there’s just one thing that could have been better

Siramay: what?

Hoto: well siramay I’m sure all of these poems would be good… IF I COULD HEAR THEM!!!

Siramay: o

Sayori: "Ehehe, even hoto liked it."  
"I guess that's a good sign~"

Hoto: "What does that even mean...?"

Monika: "It came out nicely, Sayori."  
"The atmosphere of the poem fits you really nicely."  
"But it might be that other poems wouldn't work quite as well with that kind of delivery..."

Sayori: "Eh? I don't really understand..."

Monika: "In other words, I've seen poems of yours where that sort of gentle delivery wouldn't work as well."  
"They might need a little more force behind them, depending on what you're reading..."

Sayori: "Oh, I know what you mean!"  
"That's...well, I've been practicing that kind of thing..."  
"It's just embarrassing to do in front of everyone..."

Monika: "Then next time, I'm going to make you pick a poem that challenges you a little more."  
"We don't have much time before the festival, you know?"

Sayori: "Okaaaaay."

Monika: "Now, who's next...?"  
"Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "Hmph."  
"Don't make me go before hoto."  
"It's not like I can compare to you guys, anyway..."  
"Might as well let hoto lower everyone's standards a little before I have to do it."

Hoto: WHAT I CAN’T GO!!

Sayori: "Natsuki..."

Hoto: "It's fine, it's fine."  
NO IT REALY ISINT!  
"I might as well get it over with."  
SIRAMAY IM NOT READY  
"But it's not like I have much of a selection of what to read..."  
"I'll just have to go with what I wrote for today."  
IM NOT GONNA READ THIS I NEED SOME GOOD MEAT JUICE SOMETHING THAT SAYS….me  
"I stand up and step in front of the podium."

Siramay: LOOK ITS FINE I GOT THIS **I Pull out a stack of papers which are mostly songs** no, no no, that’s for the future, no, no, that’s for the festival, no, no that’s for when kingdom hears 3 comes out, no, no, OH! How about this one!

Hoto: **reads** I can do that

Siramay:  
"Everyone has their eyes on me, making me feel terribly awkward."  
"I recite my poem."  
Ok do your stuff hoto I believe in you!

Hoto: yeah….  
Ehem….  
_Love's a curious thing  
It often comes disguised  
Look at love the wrong way  
It goes unrecognized_

_So look with your heart  
And not with your eyes  
A heart understands  
A heart never lies_

_Believe what it feels  
And trust what it shows  
Look with your heart  
The heart always knows_

_Love is not always beautiful  
Not at the start_

_So open your arms  
And close your eyes tight  
Look with your heart  
And when it finds love  
Your heart will be right_

_Learn from someone who knows  
Make sure you don't forget  
Love you misunderstand  
Is love that you'll regret_

_Look with your heart  
And not with your eyes  
The heart can't be fooled_

_The heart is too wise  
Forget what you think  
Ignore what you hear  
Look with your heart  
It always sees clear_

_Love is not always beautiful  
Not at the start_

_But open your arms  
And close your eyes tight  
Look with your heart  
And when it finds love  
Your heart will be right_

Siramay:  
"Since I'm not exactly confident in my own writing, it's hard to put energy into it."  
Oh torus poo you’re doing great sweetie!  
"Despite that, once I finish, I receive applause anyway."  
Yaaahhh 

Hoto: "Sorry I'm not really as good as everyone else..."

Siramay: hoto you were great don’t let anyone tell you otherwise

Monika: "Don't worry about it so much."  
"I think it's less about your abilities, and more about your lack of confidence in your writing."  
"That's something that'll improve over time, though."

Hoto: "Yeah... Maybe."

Monika: "Alright, then!"  
"That just leaves you, Natsuki."

Natsuki: "Yeah, yeah."  
"I'm going."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki begrudgingly gets out of her seat and makes her way to the podium."

Natsuki: "The poem is called..."  
"It's called..."  
"W-Why are you all looking at me?!"

Monika: "Because you're presenting..."

Natsuki: "Hmph..."  
"Anyway...the poem is called _Jump_."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki takes a breath."  
"Once she starts reciting the poem, her sour attitude disappears a little."  
"While she's still a little unenthused, her poem has a rhythm and rhyme to it."  
"It's Natsuki's trademark style, and it works surprisingly well when spoken aloud."  
"The words feel like they bounce up and down, as if giving life to the poem."  
"Natsuki finishes, and everyone applauds."  
"She huffs back to her seat."

Monika: "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

hoto: no it was a tragedy

Natsuki: "Easy for you to say..."  
"You'd better not make me do that again."

Monika: "Ah, well..."  
"Do you at least feel prepared enough to recite a poem in front of other people?"

Natsuki: "I mean, doing it in front of other people will be way easier!"  
"I can put on whatever face I want for other people."  
"But when it's just my friends..."  
"It's just...embarrassing."

Hoto: …. That’s fair

Sayori: "That's a surprise, Natsuki..."  
"I think it would be the other way around for me."

Natsuki: "Well, that's just how it is, so..."

Monika: "Well, I guess in that case..."  
"You won't have much to worry about for the festival."  
"That said, I want to thank everyone for coming through."  
"It might be hard, but I hope that you all have an idea of what it's like now."  
"Make sure you pick a poem and get enough practice before the festival, okay?"  
"I'll be making pamphlets, so let me know ahead of time what you'll be reciting."

Hoto: "Jeez..."  
"I should probably find some other poem to recite instead."

Siramay: I’m way ahead of you buddy **shows “poem”**

Hoto: oh! This is nice… thanks

Monika: "That's fine, too!"  
"It doesn't have to be your own."  
"I'm already pleasantly surprised that you're putting in all this effort for the club."  
"It makes me really happy."

Hoto: yeah I’m surprised to  
"Ah... Yeah, no problem..."

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"  
"I think that's about it for today."  
"I know the festival is coming up, but let's try to write poems for tomorrow, as well."  
"It's been working out really nicely so far, so I'd like to continue that."  
"As for the festival, we'll finish planning tomorrow, and then we'll have the weekend to prepare."  
"Monday's the big day!"

Sayori: "I can't wait~!"

Yuri: "I can do this... I can do this..."

Hoto: "Alright--"

Siramay:  
"I stand up."  
"There's no way I'll be able to find the same enthusiasm as Sayori and Monika, but I'll do my best to get through it."  
"If it's for the sake of the club..."  
"And impressing Monika..."  
"Then I'll have to do my best."

Hoto: not to mention the sooner I finish the sooner I can go home and forget this ever happened

Siramay: that to

Hoto: "Ready to go, Sayori?"  
Ugh those words leave an awful taste in my mouth

Sayori: "Yep!"

Natsuki: "Look at you two, always going home together like that."

Monika: "It's kind of adorable, isn't it?"

Sayori: "Ehehe~"

Hoto: "Jeez, guys..."  
"Don't make such a big deal out of it."

Yuri: "It must be a little nice, though..."

Hoto: "Well..."  
Not really  
"Ah..."

Siramay:  
"How am I supposed to respond to that?"

Hoto: like this  
not really

Sayori: "It's okay, hoto, you don't have to say it."

Hoto: "...Whatever. Let's go already."

Siramay:  
"I walk home with Sayori once more."  
"Even though it's only been a few days, a lot of things have already changed."  
"But today, Sayori is being a little quieter than usual on the way home."

Hoto: nice  
"Hey, Sayori..."  
Gosh darn it

Sayori: "..."  
"...Sorry! I was spacing out!"

Hoto: "Ah, no wonder..."

Sayori: "Um..."  
"I was...thinking about something from earlier."  
"I like how we get to..."  
"I-I mean..."

Siramay:  
"Sayori fumbles with her words."

Hoto: spit it out woman!!!

Sayori: "So... let’s just say that one day, Yuri asked to walk home with you..."

Hoto: "Huh?!"

Sayori: "What would you do?"

Hoto: "What kind of question is that...?"  
"You're kind of putting me on the spot here..."

Sayori: "Ehehe..."

Hoto: "Well..."

Siramay: now hoto you have a choice between sayori and Yuri, but you should be nice Yuri’s not here so its not like she will be affected by what you say

Hoto: well now I wanna pick Yuri to spite sayori

Siramay: ** jabs hoto in the gut**

Hoto: OW OK FINE! I was joking anyway jeez  
"Sayori..."  
"You really think I would ditch you for Yuri?"

Sayori: "Eh?!"  
"B-But..."  
"She's so beautiful and smart..."

Hoto: "Jeez..."  
"I already see her in the club every day."  
"Besides, you always seem to really like going home together..."  
"I wouldn't just ruin that for you."

Sayori: "You're so silly, hoto..."  
"You think about me too much sometimes."  
"Yuri would deserve it if she wanted it, so..."

Hoto: "Sayori, I've already made up my mind."  
So please shut up  
"I really can't figure you out sometimes..."

Sayori: "Sorry..."

Hoto: "Besides, what's the point in speculating something that's never going to happen?"

Sayori: "Hm..."

Siramay:  
"The conversation trails off."  
"It's kind of a weird thing for Sayori to care so much about..."  
"But I want to respect her and keep her happy, too.”  
OK! That’s the end of today so take your rest before we hit the poems tomorrow  
Same time?

Hoto: same time

Siramay: ok then! Good night, sleep tight and don’t let the yandere bite, unless you’re into that sorta thing

Hoto: I’m not

** and with that siramay leaves and hoto goes to rest in the rooms bed that’s rented out to dimension travelers otherwise known as the mcs house course hoto was never one for easy sleeping so he pulled out a player and began to listen to a classic song on is favorite instrument the piano as it was a very emotional instrument it could express a verity of emotions and tones you can barley find in any other instrument and while in the morning he’d hype up to a wonderful jazz piece tonight he’d sooth himself to a classic unaware of the theories of this world and piano**

[HOTO]  
You know, the sun is in your eyes  
And hurricanes and rains  
And black and cloudy skies

You're running up and down that hill  
You turn it on and off at will  
There's nothing here to thrill  
Or bring you down

And if you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
Through the dark turns and noise  
Of this wicked little town

Oh, Lady Luck has led you here  
And they're so twisted up  
They'll twist you up, I fear

The pious, hateful and devout  
You're turning tricks 'til you're turned out  
The wind so cold it burns  
You're burning out and blowing round

And if you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
Through the dark turns and noise  
Of this wicked little town

[???]  
Ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah

[HOTO]  
The Fates are vicious and they're cruel  
You learn too late you've used  
Two wishes like a fool

[HOTO/???]  
And then you're someone you are not  
And Junction City ain't the spot  
Remember Mrs. Lot  
And when she turned around

[HOTO]  
And if you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
Through the dark turns and noise  
Of this wicked little town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the songs used in this chapter or ddlc but also the "poem" hoto sings is look with your heart from love never dies  
but you know I've been thinking of making another fic showing hoto doing the free time events with the other dokis would anyone want that?


	5. more bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which things begin to go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's actually no song in this chapter  
though siramay does sing a bit of face my fears from KH3

Siramay: ah another wonderful day and sadness Friday on my listening schedule to boot which is right since this is the beginning of the end

Hoto: really? Oh thank goodness 

Siramay: don’t count your dokis yet hoto now let’s po this em  
But in other good news I made to more inventions from the showgun dragon network to help us out  
Well me but eh

** as the scenery changes to an info graphic as seen on tv ad**

Siramay: HI I’m siramay drakos from the showgun dragon network and does this ever happen to you?

** siramay walks up to a random wolf wearing a shirt with a crossed out 4**

Siramay: HI!

Wolf: AH WHO ARE YOU YOU DON’T BELONG IN THIS UNIVERES WAIT THIS INSNT REAL NONE OF THIS IS REAL IM NOT REAL AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ** runs into a wall**

Siramay: I hate that man such a party pooper  
BUT NOW thanks to the showgun dragon network we have a solution to all your self-aware problems!  
BEHOLD! **shows off a color shifting tarp that straitens and hardens before his eyes** what I like to call THE 5TH WALL  
Now your probably wondering yes you are on how it works well that is simple thanks to powerful brain manipulating magic it cancels out the 4th breakers special magical stimuli that grantees them awareness or knowledge of the other worlds or more specifically the reality-verse and its usage of thy for fun and games now it can be used in one of two ways either OPERATION 1 place on thy self 

** back to the beginning of the scene but siramay has the 5th wall tarp on**

Wolf: oh I don’t see anyone that’s fine

Siramay: OR OPERATION 2 for though more plentiful of guts  
Place the tarp over the 4 breaker them self!

** siramay tightens the 5th wall tightly over the wolfs face despite what seems to be the wolf frightenly spasming and trying to fight back only to sooth and claim down like none of that even happened as siramay friendly waves at them**

Wolf: oh hi how’s it going 

Siramay: TA DAAA another great invention from the showgun dragon network all you gotta do is call 555-555-5555 of the showgun dragon network and get yours today!

** ad end **

Hoto: impressive if yet slightly concerning 

Siramay: YES, as is the power of what I make so now I can avoid pesky breakers without having to leave your side just by wearing it

Hoto: or forcing them to wear it

Siramay: … yes I could do that, and it be wonderful to, one minute they’d know everything… the next, they know nothing at all… truly beautiful…  
OH BUT IM GETTING OFF TOPIC sorry for enjoying myself as a king of villains I do love my evil but never the less I wouldn’t do that It could destroy the universe you know and I have no intention to break it for simple pleasures… so get it out of your head now if you think this could be some Chekov’s gun it’s not!

Hoto: well whats the other item you made?

Siramay: SPRAY ON AHOGE!

Hoto: … what

Siramay: well tell me hoto. What do all great anime protagonist have

Hoto: character development and a seat at the back window?

Siramay: NO! well that to but most importantly ** shakes can and sprays it on hotos** AN AHOGE!

Hoto: ** now has an ahoge**

Siramay: that small stick of hair at the top of your head that can also connect to and help convey your emotions and ** puts both hands on each of hotos face cheeks**  
ITS MAKES YOU LOOK EVEN MORE ADORABLE!!!

Hoto: AAHHHH ** rips ahoge off**  
OW!

Siramay: that’s what you get for ripping off a clump of your hair… ** spray spray**

** transition brought to you by batim land**

Monika: "Aw, man..."  
"I'm the last one here again!"

Hoto: "Don't worry, I just walked in too."  
And in a pretty good mood 

Monika: hehehheh

Hoto: what?

Monika: your hair

Hoto: ??? ** hoto feels his hair and notices it seems siramay sprayed another ahoge on him** _ STUPID SIRAMAY!_ ** he rips it off again** YOW! Ugh spray on ahoge, don’t ask

Yuri: "Were you practicing piano again?"

Monika: "Yeah..."  
"Ahaha..."

Hoto: good job you’ll be a master in know time ** rubbing head in pain**

Yuri: "You must have a lot of determination."  
"Starting this club, and now picking up piano..."

(** maki in the monitor room **  
Maki: YEAH DETERMINATION!!!)

Monika: "Well, maybe not determination..."

(Maki: aw)

Monika: "But I guess passion."  
"Remember that the club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you."  
"And I'm super happy that you're all willing to help out for the festival, too!"

Natsuki: "Aaah, I can't wait for the festival!"  
"It's gonna be great!"

Monika: "Eh?"  
"Weren't you complaining about it just yesterday, Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "Well, yeah."  
"I'm not talking about _our_ part of the festival."  
"But it's a whole day of school where we get to play and eat all kinds of delicious food!"

Hoto: "You sound a bit like Sayori all of a sudden..."  
I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing

Natsuki: "Monika! Do they usually have fried squid?"

Monika: "Squid...?"  
"That's a pretty specific thing to look forward to..."

Natsuki: "Oh, come on."  
"Are you saying you don't like squid?"  
"You, of all people?"

Monika: "Eh? I didn't say I don't like it."  
"Besides, what do you mean by 'you of all people'?"

Natsuki: "Because!"  
"It's right in your name!"  
"Mon-ika!"

Hoto: … I don’t get it

Siramay: in a minute just let me ** pulls out the DDLC script**  
Ah here we go right here apparently as this is japanaforina and thus in japan it appears IKA means squid… or something of that sort… monsquid

Hoto: oh, whats that in your hand?

Siramay: the ddlc script!

Hoto: can I see it?

Siramay: no ** summons a fire and throws the script in**  
BUT WHAT YOU CAN SEE! Is this introductory greeting letter that’s on the games description ** hands hoto letter **

Hoto: ah… hey can I see that fire again

Siramay: sure! Personally I like fire it’s very-

Hoto: ** throws letter in fire**

Siramay: o…. aw and that was written by Monika herself…

Monika: "Eh?!"  
"That's not how you say my name at all!"  
"Also, that joke makes no sense in translation!"

Siramay: **wrapping himself in 5th wall** this is why I made a 5th wall

Natsuki: "...?"

Monika: "Ah...never mind!"  
"Let's just focus on our own event for now, okay?"

Natsuki: "Ehehe."  
"Fine, fine."  
"Your reactions aren't as fun as Yuri's or Sayori's, anyway."

Yuri: "Excuse me..."

Hoto: "Where is Sayori, anyway...?"  
Did she die?  
"Oh, there you are."

Siramay:  
"Sayori is sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, looking down at nothing."  
"I walk over to her."

Hoto: "Hey, Sayori."

Siramay:  
"I wave my hand in front of her face."

Sayori: "Eh--?"

Hoto: "You're spacing out again."  
What are you, depressed?

Siramay: :)

Sayori: "A-Ah..."  
"Ehehe, sorry..."  
"Don't mind me."  
"You can go talk to everyone else."

Hoto: "Huh..."  
No, I hate everyone  
"Is everything alright?"

Sayori: "O-Of course!"  
"Why wouldn't it be?"

Hoto: "It just feels like you're a little off..."  
"Sorry for assuming things."  
Well not really cause clearly… your lying

Sayori: "Jeez, you worry too much about me."  
"I'm fine, see?"

Siramay:  
"Sayori shows me a big smile."

Sayori: 1a "Don't let me distract you from having fun with everyone."

Hoto: why the heck you lying, why you always lying, mmmm oh my word stop flipping lying!!!  
"Well...alright."  
"If you say so."  
I hate liars though so watch your back

Siramay:  
"I worriedly glance at Sayori before turning back toward everyone else."  
"But the conversation has already dispersed, with everyone back at their usual activities."  
"Maybe I should ask Monika if she's noticed anything about Sayori recently..."  
"Since they've been preparing for the festival, they must be spending a lot of time together."  
"I timidly approach Monika, who is shuffling through some papers at her desk."

Hoto: MOOOONNN SAYORIS BEING A SAD SACK I NEED YOU TO FIX!

Monika: "Hoto! What's up?"

Hoto: "Hey, this might sound a little strange, but..."  
"Have you noticed anything up with Sayori recently?"  
Shes a sad sack and my days hear are numbered and I don’t plan on making an extended stay  
So fix cause I’m not gonna fix, you aren’t gonna way me down with guilt NOT AT ALL

Monika: "Anything up with her...?"  
"In what way do you mean?"

Hoto: "Maybe I'm reading into it a little too much, but she seems a bit downcast today..."

Monika: "Oh? You think so?"  
"I can't say I've noticed anything about her..."

Siramay:  
"Monika peers across the room at Sayori, who is idly dragging a rubber eraser up and down her desk."  
You can’t fix sadness hoto

Hoto: I though you said wendigos have a cure for everything

Siramay: do you see any wendigos here?

Monika: "Maybe there is something on her mind..."  
"But I'm surprised I'm not the one asking you, Hoto."  
"You certainly know her a lot better than I do."

Hoto: no I don’t I just met her like… 3 days ago and I’m making sure I know as little as possible  
"Yeah, but she's never really like this..."  
"She's always talked to me about things that bothered her."  
"But this time, when I asked her, she was really dismissive."  
"...Sorry, I know it's not your problem!"  
"I just wanted to ask if you knew anything, so I'll drop it now..."  
Yeah lets just ignore it it dosent matter 

Monika: "No, no..."  
"It's important to me, too."  
"I mean, I'm also friends with her..."  
"And I also care about the well-being of my club members, you know?"  
"Maybe I'll try talking to her myself..."

Hoto: "Eh? Are you sure about that...?"  
"She seemed like she wanted to be left alone..."

Monika: "Are you sure?"  
"Maybe she just has a hard time bringing it up with the person of interest..."

Hoto: "Person of interest...?"  
"What do you mean by that?"

Monika: "I'm saying that maybe the thing on her mind is you, Hoto."

Hoto: "Me...?"  
NOPE! NOPE NO NADDA NEEP NUUPE NAP NO NOT IN A MILLION YEARS  
"How on Earth would you come to that conclusion?"  
Look I may allow her to be within 5 feet of me but I’m NOT getting attached

Monika: "Well..."  
"I probably shouldn't say too much, but..."  
"Sayori talks about you more than anything else, you know?"

Hoto: "Eh...?"  
How dare she

Monika: "She's been so much happier ever since you've joined the club."  
"It's like an extra light was turned on inside of her."

Hoto: "What?"  
How revolting!  
"No way..."  
"Sayori...is always like that."  
"She's always been full of sunshine."  
"It's not any different now than it always has been."  
Don’t try to pin this on me!

Monika: "Ehehe."  
"You're so funny, Hoto."

Hoto: I wasn’t joking

Monika: "Have you thought that maybe you've always seen her as so cheerful..."  
"...because that's just how she is when she's around you?"

Hoto: "..."  
DAH BH63YTBJFV,MNSXNUSCIJCVEBGFKN  
OH, you think you know everything don’t yah? But don’t you think that maybe you’ve always seen her so sad because that’s just how she is WHEN SHES AROUND YOU!

Siramay: OHH SNAP

Naito, raisu and dou: OOOOOUUHHH

Maki: OH

Brim: yikes

Siramay: oouuu you got her good hoto!

Monika: ………  
"Ah...I said too much."  
"I'm sorry...what do I know, anyway?"

Hoto: yeah what do you know, look what yah did I’m in a bad mood now good job

Monika: "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, so you should just forget about what I said."

Hoto: the best advice you made all week 

Monika: "I'll try to talk to her, so try not to think about it for now."

Hoto: great! …See that wasn’t so hard now was it, so uh…  
"Ah..."  
"Alright..."  
Good luck fixing

Siramay:  
"Monika smiles meaningfully."  
"I know she said to forget about it..."  
"But I already know that I won't be able to get her words out of my head."

Hoto: nope! They are far out of my head I aint getting attached to no liar

Siramay:  
"Monika stands up from her desk and walks across the room to where Sayori is sitting."  
"I watch her kneel down next to Sayori and gently talk to her."  
"But she's keeping her voice so quiet that I can't hear her from here."  
"I sigh and sit myself down."  
"I know Sayori told me not to worry about her, and to have fun with everyone else..."  
"But that's impossible to do when she's behaving like this."  
"Exactly how much do I care about her, that I'm letting this weigh me down so much?"  
"Now it feels like I'm the one behaving out of the ordinary..."  
"But there's nothing I can do besides wait for Monika."

Hoto: ugh!

Siramay:  
"Why does it feel like I'm being watched...?"  
"I glance around the room."  
"Suddenly, I notice Yuri peering at me from over her book."  
"But she looks away just as quickly with a flustered look on her face."  
"I realize that she won't get anywhere like this."  
"I've never really seen Yuri approach anyone or start a conversation on her own accord."  
"So, I have no choice but to approach her myself."  
"By now, it's a little easier for me to do that."  
"I stand up from my desk and sit in one next to her own."

Yuri: "..."  
"I...didn't mean to bother you or anything..."

Hoto: "Relax, you didn't even do anything."  
Take a chill for once in your life

Yuri: "But..."  
"I could tell that you wanted to be alone with your thoughts..."

Hoto: …ok that’s true I will give you that  
"Alone with my thoughts...?"  
"How were you even able to tell that I was thinking like that?"

Yuri: "Well..."  
"It's something that I do a lot..."  
"So it wasn't hard for me to spot based on your posture and expression."  
"N-Not that I was staring or anything...!"  
"I didn't do anything creepy like that...!"

Hoto: "In any case, I guess you were right."  
But don’t compare me to you  
"I'm sorry if I caused you any concern."

Yuri: "Don't apologize..."  
"Your troubles are only the concern of those who willingly share in that concern."  
"Of course, there are certainly those who find the most comfort in keeping to themselves..."  
"But if you would prefer to share what's on your mind, then I would be glad to listen."

Hoto: "Ah, it's really not that big of a deal..."  
"I was just feeling a bit uneasy about Sayori."  
She seems to be the big sad and I want none of that 

Yuri: "Sayori...?"

Hoto: "Yeah...she seems a little off today, but when I asked her about it, she didn't want to admit it to me."  
"So I can't help but wonder if something happened to her."  
What if she got violated…?

Yuri: "Oh?"  
"That's quite romantic..."

Hoto: WHAT?  
"Eh...?"

Siramay: remember she can’t hear your actual words so shes not saying that getting violated is romantic

Hoto: she better not that’s a big deal and I wont stand for anyone taking it lightly

Yuri: "S-Sorry!"  
"I didn't mean to say something stupid...!"

Hoto: you better be luckily I’m not in the worst mood so ill find it in my heart to forgive you  
"It's not that, I just didn't want you to misunderstand."  
"Sayori and I have just been friends for a long time, that's all."

Yuri: "Ah...I see..."  
"Then perhaps it is unusual for her to be dismissive to you about her feelings..."

Hoto: "Or maybe I'm just reading into it a little too much..."  
I hope that’s the case

Yuri: "Hoto..."  
"The world is full of meaning, often hidden deep beneath plain sight."

Siramay: LIKE FNAF!

Yuri: "And there are many untold mysteries behind every person, no matter how well you may know them."

Hoto: "Ah..."  
"So you think that there might be something behind it after all?"  
That’s fair

Yuri: "Mm..."  
"I think that Sayori is a very complex person."  
"Her mannerisms on the outside don't always match what may be going on inside her head..."  
"And she may not always know what she wants."  
"I noticed her strange behavior today, too..."  
"And I also feel some concern for her."  
"But in your case, it looked like she was fully occupying your thoughts, wasn't she?"

Hoto: "Well..."  
No!  
"I guess that was the case."

Yuri: "Sayori..."  
"She really...means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Hoto: NO!  
"Ah--I...I guess..."  
"But you don't need to put it that way!"  
"We're just good friends, that's all..."

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri suddenly looks deeply into my eyes."  
"Her expression is gentle and curious, as if she was searching for something."  
"Embarrassed, I avert my gaze."

Hoto: STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

Yuri: "Sometimes..."  
"A person's mysteries are untold even to themselves."  
"And you, as someone honest and caring..."  
"May uncover feelings you weren't aware were in you."  
"T-That is..."  
"I think that..."  
"She would be a very fortunate person..."  
"To have you...feel that way about her."

Hoto: "Yuri..."  
don’t think too much into it  
"You're giving me too much credit."  
Yeah that  
"I'm a pretty simple guy."  
"So I think I'm pretty good at understanding my own feelings."  
"I'm not nearly as sophisticated as you."

Yuri: "A-Ah..."  
"That's not...a compliment, is it?"

Hoto: "It is what it is."

Siramay: was that a compliment or an insult?

Hoto: it is what it is  
"Anyway, as long as we're here, why don't we do some reading?"

Yuri: "Well..."  
"As long as you're okay with it."

Hoto: "Yeah."  
Well not really but my body should be getting used to it  
"I should be taking my mind off this whole thing anyway."

Siramay: good news that’s all you have to do with Yuri no special hurt your hypersexual time

Hoto: YES HALLELUIAH

Siramay: well time for pomes!  
"..."

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"

Siramay:  
"After some time passes, Monika calls out to the clubroom."

Monika: "Why don't we share our poems now?"

Siramay:  
"Before I know it, everything is back to normal."  
"Everyone goes to retrieve their poems, and I do the same."  
"I make eye contact with Monika, and she smiles at me."  
"I wonder what she was talking about with Sayori..."  
Welp you know the drill hoto

Monika: "Hi Hoto~"  
"Have you thought about what you want to submit to perform at the festival?"

Hoto: "Well..."  
Yeah actually I did but it’s a surprise mon I aint know spoil sport

Siramay: I am though! Hahahah I can’t believe my 5th wall is working! She dosent even know I exist  
** siramay say as he starts making faces and moving all about next thing that happens he’s dancing on her head** HEY HEY HEY HEY! HAHAHA I LOVE THIS I love being the powerhouse again…. but I digress talk to mon I won’t be too much of a bother  
"Being in this club is one thing, but performing in front of a bunch of people..."

Hoto: "...I'll have to give it some more thought."

Monika: "Okay, no pressure!"  
"But whatever you do, I'm sure it'll turn out great."

Siramay: yeah! Mons right you’ll do great buddy

Monika: "It would also make me happy to see."  
"Ahaha!"  
"Anyway, let's take a look at today's poem!"

Hoto: "Sure..."  
Just don’t look to deep in it again

Siramay:  
"I let Monika take the poem I'm holding in my hands."  
Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here  
Watch me cry all my tears!

Hoto: shut up siramay

Monika: "..."  
"Your style's gotten so refined, Hoto."  
"Yuri's been teaching you a lot of things, hasn't she?"

Hoto: "Well--"  
eehhhhhh  
"I guess so."

Monika: "Yeah... I've been noticing how much time you spend with her."  
"I think I've heard her say more words these past couple days than she's talked in the whole year."  
"Not sure how you did it, but that's pretty impressive..."

Hoto: hey don’t look to deep in it I’m sure it’s nothing…..

Siramay: nah this is a dating sim world you know it’s something

Hoto: don’t remind me  
"Well, she just needs some patience and a way to talk about all the things in her head, I guess..."  
"I'm still getting the hang of it, myself."

Monika: "Hm..."  
"You're certainly putting in a lot of effort."  
"You must really like her."

Hoto: NO!  
"Eh? That's--"

Monika: "Ahaha!"  
"It's awfully suspicious, you know?"  
"Spending time with her in the clubroom every day..."  
"Reading that edgy novel with her..."

Hoto: EDGY?!  
"Well--!"  
"I just...feel bad that she has a hard time socializing."  
"It makes me want to make sure she doesn't spend all her time alone."  
"Besides, the novel isn't too bad either, you know..."  
Besides I’m sure I spent just as good as amount of time with you how do you know I don’t like you just as much if not more?

Monika: I-

Siramay: uh….

Hoto: oh they can’t hear me besides shes not one of the options so I can say whatever the heck I want

Siramay: :)

Monika: "Alright, alright~"  
"I get you."

Hoto: do you though, do you

Monika: "Just...be careful, alright?"  
"I know that Yuri isn't used to opening herself up..."  
"So if something bad happens while she's vulnerable..."  
"Then it could be really hard for her."  
"Her books aren't a total escape from reality."  
"They're just a bandage."

Hoto: "You say that like I'm going to hurt her..."  
Which IS tempting but I think ill pass, even with the many worlds hitting human woman is never a good thing even if I’m ** tries to find way to describe himself** me

Monika: "Sorry, I didn't really mean that~"  
"If anything, she might accidentally hurt herself."

Hoto: there’s that feeling again… like I should know something it’s getting close I can tell  
But go on

Monika: "Anyway...!"  
"I'll share my poem with you now, alright?"

Hoto: "Err..."  
"Alright..."

Siramay: and here it is

_An old tale tells of a lady who wanders Earth.  
The Lady who Knows Everything.  
A beautiful lady who has found every answer,  
All meaning,  
All purpose,  
And all that was ever sought.  
And here I am,_

_ a feather_

(Hoto: HAH!  
Siramay: it’s not over  
Hoto: aw…)

_Lost adrift the sky, victim of the currents of the wind._

_Day after day, I search.  
I search with little hope, knowing legends don't exist.  
But when all else has failed me,  
When all others have turned away,  
The legend is all that remains - the last dim star glimmering in the twilit sky.  
Until one day, the wind ceases to blow._

_I fall.  
And I fall and fall, and fall even more.  
Gentle as a feather.  
A dry quill, expressionless._

_But a hand catches me between the thumb and forefinger.  
The hand of a beautiful lady.  
I look at her eyes and find no end to her gaze._

_The Lady who Knows Everything knows what I am thinking.  
Before I can speak, she responds in a hollow voice.  
"I have found every answer, all of which amount to nothing.  
There is no meaning.  
There is no purpose.  
And we seek only the impossible.  
I am not your legend.  
Your legend does not exist."  
And with a breath, she blows me back afloat, and I pick up a gust of wind._

Hoto: wow…..that sucked!  
Like you went real down hill with this one mon

siramay: as a person who kinda knows everything I can agree people like this suck  
like they just suck you have **_UNLIMITED AMAZING POOWWEERRR!!!!_** and you just mope on your bum cause life has no meaning?? YOU HAVE THE POWERS OF THE UNIVERES MAKE YOUR OWN MEANING!

Hoto: how motivating…

Monika: "You know..."  
"I feel like learning and looking for answers are the sorts of things that give life meaning."  
"Not to get too philosophical or anything..."  
"But it was kind of on my mind, so that's what I wrote about."

Hoto: "I see..."  
Well I already know what I wanna do with my life, so I don’t really need to search but giving other people meaning does sound nice BE THE REASON SOMEONE WAKES UP IN THE MORNING  
EVEN IF THAT REASON IS YOU KILLED THEIR PARENTS AND THEY WANT REVENGE!  
So basically "I never really put much thought into it."

Monika: "In a way, it's almost paradoxical."  
"Because if we had all the answers, wouldn't the world start to lose its meaning?"

Hoto: tell that to siramay…  
"You know, there's one thing I noticed..."  
"It seems like everyone in the club prefers writing about things that are more sad than happy."  
It’s really lame come on I know that stigma about poets being depressed but I’ve read many happy poems to its not like it’ll kill yah

Monika: "Ahaha. Are you surprised?"  
"I mean, if everything was okay..."  
"We wouldn't really have anything to write about, would we?"

Hoto: no you would I mean I know that whole human thing about tragedy and story’s but as much as I like the good steak dinners of stories such as batim land sometimes a story can just be fnafa mia candy

Monika: "Humans aren't two-dimensional creatures."  
"I think you'd know that better than anyone."

Hoto: that’s fair I suppose the reality-verse wouldn’t be such a big deal if all worlds could make such heart pounding tales after all conflict creates intrigue and don’t we all want to watch someone struggle to victory?  
"You mean one-dimensional...?"  
Huh? Wait have I been saying it wrong the whole time!?!?!  
But cause 2 d but 3 d 1 D? TRIPPLE D DDDDDD???

Monika: "Ah...yeah, that!"  
"Anyway..."  
"Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!"

Hoto: oh good something simple after that headache you gave me la de dah

Monika: "Are you ever too shy to share your writing because you're afraid it's not that good?"  
"It can be really disheartening to get a lukewarm response to something you put so much into."  
"But if you find other people who enjoy writing, then sharing becomes a lot easier!"  
"Because instead of just telling you that your writing is good, or okay, or bad..."  
"They'll want to focus more on everything that went into it, and the things you can work on."  
"It's much more encouraging that way, and it will make you want to continue improving."  
"It's almost like having your own little Literature Club, don't you think?"  
"...That's my advice for today!"  
"Thanks for listening~"

Hoto: that’s some good advice right there…  
Welp by mon see yah around

Siramay: moving on!

Yuri: "..."  
"Hoto."  
"Your writing has only improved in these last few days."  
"Every poem you've shown me has been nothing short of spectacular."  
"I can really feel the emotions..."  
"I'm a little envious, even..."  
"I don't think it ever came to me this naturally."

Hoto: "Yuri, that's the wrong way to put it."  
Just stop  
"This never did come naturally to me."  
"But I've been able to improve so much thanks to you."  
"You're really the example I was chasing after."

Yuri: "I-Is that so...?"  
Hoto: no

Siramay:  
"Yuri gently smiles to herself."

Yuri: "This feeling..."  
"I'm so glad...I got the chance to share my writing."  
"I never thought it would feel like this."

Hoto: "I remember you mentioning that yesterday."  
"I can't believe that you're so good at something and you've never even shared it with anyone."  
"It's kind of a shame."

Yuri: "Maybe, but..."  
"It's not like I really...had a choice."

Hoto: "What do you mean...?"

Yuri: "Well..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri smiles sadly."

Yuri: "Hoto, during lunchtime, I eat by myself."

Siramay: omyg SAME!

Hoto: same who wants to sit with other people anyway? not me

Yuri: "Did you know that?"

Hoto: no that’s why I said same

Yuri: "It's a great time to find a quiet spot and do some reading."  
"In fact..."  
"I always have some books with me."  
"You could say I really enjoy reading..."  
"...Well, that's one way to put it, anyway..."  
"But..."  
"Books are so full of amazing and inspiring people."  
"People you want to fall in love with."  
"Or people you just know would make a really good friend."  
"Cheerful people, who always put a smile on your face..."  
"Or deep thinkers, and problem solvers, who discover the mysteries of life."  
"So when you look at it that way..."  
"I'm surrounded by friends every day..."  
"...You know?"  
"And those friends don't laugh at me..."  
"They don't tease me for spacing out all the time..."  
"They don't make fun of my body type..."  
"And..."  
"...And they don't hate me for acting like a know-it-all!"

Hoto: kinda like dimension traveling

Siramay: aww poor baby

Hoto: "People...say that about you?"  
** hoto starts punching his chest**

Yuri: "I'm not a know-it-all, Hoto!"  
"It's the opposite. I don't know anything!"  
"I don't know how to talk to people."  
"I don't know how to make people see me as normal."  
"I don't even know how to make myself happy!"  
"I have all these feelings..."  
"And all I can do with them is read, and write..."

Hoto: UGH ** punching chest **  
DON’T  
GET  
ATTACHED  
I’m gonna leave soon and never see them again body  
They don’t matter  
SO STOP TRICKING ME YOU BEWITCHER!

Yuri: "But it wasn't until now..."  
"That I started sharing it with you..."  
"...That I really understood what was missing all this time."

Hoto: "But I haven't really done anything..."  
Stop likening me I don’t deserve it

Yuri: "No..."  
"That's wrong."  
"Just being patient and respectful..."  
"That's really...important to me."  
"I know I'm a difficult person, Hoto..."  
"I speak too slowly..."  
"I second-guess myself all the time..."  
"I read too deeply into things..."  
"But every time..."  
"You've always treated me just like anyone else."  
"It's so rare that I feel comfortable with myself when I talk to others..."  
"But that's why every time I talk to you..."  
"...I just feel really happy."

Hoto: "I see..."  
Just stop  
"Well, I treat you how you deserve to be treated, Yuri."  
But That’s not who I am  
"And if other people don't see it that way, then screw them."  
"I mean, I joined this club hoping I would make friends."  
"And I would say I've had at least one success."  
"Wouldn't you?"

Yuri: "U-Um..."  
"If you put it that way..."  
"...Yeah..."  
"We really are friends now, aren't we?"

Siramay:  
"Yuri puts her head in her hands."  
"But this time, she's smiling as she does it."

Hoto: "Do you want to show me your poem?"

Yuri: "Yeah."  
"I do!"  
"Let me get it for you..."

Hoto: please let us get this over with

_The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.  
Bathing.  
In the distance, a blue-green light flickers.  
A lone figure crosses its path - a silhouette obstructing the eerie glow.  
My heart pounds. The silhouette grows. Closer. Closer.  
I open my umbrella, casting a shadow to shield me from visibility.  
But I am too late.  
He steps into the streetlight. I gasp and drop my umbrella.  
The light flickers. My heart pounds. He raises his arm._

_Time stops._

_The only indication of movement is the amber light flickering against his outstretched arm.  
The flickering light is in rhythm with the pounding of my heart.  
Teasing me for succumbing to this forbidden emotion.  
Have you ever heard of a ghost feeling warmth before?  
Giving up on understanding, I laugh.  
Understanding is overrated.  
I touch his hand. The flickering stops.  
Ghosts are blue-green. My heart is amber_

Siramay: daw she woves you hoto

Hoto: …  
…  
…  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

** outside the clubroom**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

** outside the school**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

** in the void of space **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

** in the monitor room **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naito: if you don’t like her I’ll take her of your hands!  
ahahah

Maki: natio!

** in the reality-verse where a not evil dan salvato and toby fox are talking **

Dan: so you won’t believe what this guy does

Toby: oh no what he do?

Dan: well he-

Hotos scream: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

** back to the room **

Hoto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………

Siramay: you better now?

Hoto: no but I literally cannot scream anymore

Siramay: geez hoto you act like they’re gonna have a moment beneath a moonless sky with you stop worrying they aren’t  
"Finishing the poem, I start to hand it back to Yuri."  
"But instead of taking it from me, she looks away."

Yuri: "..."  
"Do you...dislike it?"

Hoto: "Ah--no, of course not."  
Well kinda but it’s more what it means  
Hoto: "I just...don't really know how I should respond."

Siramay:  
"Despite Yuri's poems usually being cryptic, it wasn't hard to figure out what this one was about."

Yuri: "I-I don't know if I'll be able to explain this one..."

Hoto: "That's fine."  
"I understand this one."  
But I don’t deserve it 

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri is having an even harder time speaking than usual."

Hoto: "Does this one...mean a lot to you?"

Siramay:  
"Yuri nods."

Hoto: "I'm not really good with words, but..."  
"I'm happy that you shared it with me."  
Even if I’m not the one it should be for  
Hoto: "So, thank you."  
"And I hope we keep spending time together."  
But just as friends please I’m not comfortable with, all of this 

Siramay:  
"Despite my inability to make eye contact, I see a faint smile emerge on Yuri's lips."  
"I once again try to hand the poem back to her."

Hoto: please take it back I don’t deserve it

Siramay:  
"But instead, Yuri gently takes my hands and pushes them back toward me."  
"I hesitate in response to her warm touch."

Hoto: eh-

Yuri: "You can..."  
"Um..."  
"The poem is..."

Siramay:  
"Once again, Yuri fails to form a complete sentence."

Hoto: "You mean I can keep it?"  
I really shouldn’t 

Siramay:  
"Yuri nods."

Hoto: …  
"I'd love to."

Siramay:  
"Again, Yuri faintly smiles, as if she doesn't want me to notice."

Yuri: "You always..."  
"You always...make me feel nice."  
"I know I'm not good with people, but..."  
"I hope that...I can return the favor sometimes."

Hoto: "Yeah."  
"Don't worry." About it  
"I think you do a good job."

Siramay:  
"Yuri finally turns back toward me."

Yuri: "I guess...we should move on before Monika says something."  
"But I'm sure we can talk again later..."

Hoto: "Yeah."  
"I'm sure we will."  
You know… you remind me of this friend called chara, they were wonderful  
And they ended up with a nice man called maki

(maki: oh that’s me!)

Hoto: I just saying… I hope you find your maki someday  
Just not me

Siramay:  
"With that, Yuri timidly smiles at me, and I return to my seat so I can put her poem away."

Hoto: ugh what am I gonna do with this… if I knew her less it makes great fire but now she made me feel to guilty… welp lets go on

Siramay: OK!

Natsuki: "Yeah, no thanks."

Hoto: "Eh? You didn't even--"

Natsuki: "_Next!_"

Hoto: THAT JERK SHE JUST SKIPED ME!!  
Why I otta 

** siramay holds hoto back will hoto swings his fist angerly**

Hoto: LET ME AT ER LAT ME AT ER

Siramay: MOVEING ON!

Sayori: "..."  
"...Hm."  
"It's nice, I guess~"

Hoto: "Come on, I can already tell you don't like it."

Sayori: "Well..."  
"You don't need to worry about what I think."

Hoto: I really don’t but the guilt in my body makes me anyway

Sayori: "After all, you wrote this for someone else, didn't you?"  
"Probably Yuri..."

Hoto: NO!  
"Eh??"  
"I didn't write this for anyone specifically!"

Sayori: "Maybe..."  
"That's not really what I meant, though."  
"But it's okay."  
"You're making new friends, just like I was hoping."

Hoto: no I’m not be sad!  
Wait don’t be sad  
Ugh er SHAHHHH

Sayori: "That makes me...really happy."

Hoto: DON’T BE HAPPY  
WAIT DO BE HAPPY?  
ERRR

Sayori: "And you're happy too, right?"

Hoto: NO  
YES  
MAYBE

Sayori: "In this club?"

Hoto: DEFINITELY NOT  
"Well..."  
"Of course I am."

Sayori: "Good~"  
"That's all that matters to me."

Hoto: clearly not

Sayori: "Thank you, Hoto."

Hoto: "Sayori..."  
Stop lying  
"Is there something wrong?"

Sayori: "Huh?"  
"No, nothing."  
"I'm just a little tired today."  
"Ehehe."

Hoto: I’d love to make you sleep permanently  
But we both know that’s not the case  
"Alright..."  
"Just tell me if you need anything."  
Gosh darn it

Sayori: "I will."  
"Don't worry about me, okay?"

Hoto: to late  
"You can go play with everyone else now."

Hoto: "If you insist..."

Sayori: "Yaay~"  
"I'm gonna go home a little bit early today."

Hoto: "Sayori...?"

Sayori: "Tell Monika I wasn't feeling well, okay?"  
"I'll see you tomorrow~"

Siramay:  
"Before I can say anything else, Sayori cheerfully walks out of the classroom, humming to herself."

Hoto: …  
MOOONNNIIIIKKKKAAAA YOU SAID YOUD FIIIIIXXXXX!!!

Siramay: moving on

Monika: "...Okay, you three!"  
"We're all done sharing poems, right?"  
"Why don't we start figuring out--"

Natsuki: "Hold on a second!"  
"Is it just me, or did you say something strange just now?"

Monika: "Eh...?"

Yuri: "Something did sound a bit unusual..."  
"That's right."  
"You deviated from your usual catchphrase when addressing the club."

Monika: "C-Catchphrase?"  
"I don't have a catchphrase..."

Hoto: HAHAHAH yeah you do mon don’t deny it

Natsuki: "Jeez..."  
"Why is the mood so weird today?"  
"Look, even Yuri isn't immune to it."

Yuri: "Uu..."  
"Stagnating air is common foreshadowing that something terrible is about to happen..."

Hoto: "In _your_ books, maybe!"  
"Look, the only thing different is that Sayori isn't here."

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"...It seems you're right."

Monika: "Sigh..."  
"Sayori always helps lighten the mood a little bit, doesn't she?"  
"It's almost like everyone's balance is thrown off a little when she's not around..."

Natsuki: "Where the heck did she run off to, anyway?"  
"I thought she just went to pee."

Hoto: ehem!

Yuri: "Natsuki, please show some decency..."

Natsuki: "Oh, come on."

Hoto: "Ah, she actually wasn't feeling too well and went home early..."

Yuri: "Is that so...?"  
"I hope she's alright..."

Natsuki: "Seriously?"  
"Of all the times to not go home with her, you pick the time she's not feeling well?"  
"So much for you two being all lovey-dovey."

Hoto: WE’RE NOT LOVEY DOVEEEYYYYY  
"Ah--no!"  
"First of all, stop misunderstanding my friendship with Sayori!"  
"And second..."  
"She's kind of been avoiding me today, so I didn't want to force it..."

Yuri: "Hooooh?"

Hoto: "_That curious expression coming from Yuri, of all people??_"

Monika: "Calm down, guys...!"  
"I talked to her earlier, and everything is fine."

Hoto: CLEARLY ITS NOOOOTTT  
"What did she say...?"

Monika: "Anyway, we need to figure out the rest of the festival preparations, so..."  
"Let's decide what everyone will be doing this weekend."

Hoto: YOU’RE IGNOREING MEEEEEEEE  
And you lied to you said you’d fix but she clearly not fix

Natsuki: "I already know what _I'm_ doing!"

Monika: "That's right."  
"Natsuki will be making cupcakes."  
"But we might need a lot of them, and different flavors..."  
"Can you handle that all by yourself, Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "Challenge accepted!"

Monika: "And as for myself..."  
"I'm going to be printing and assembling all the poetry pamphlets."  
"Sayori will be helping me design them."  
"And as for Yuri..."  
"..."  
"Yuri, you can..."  
"Ah... Um..."

Natsuki: "...?"

hoto: awkward

Monika: "Guys..."  
"Can you help me come up with something for Yuri...?"

Yuri: "I..."  
"I'm useless..."

Hoto: yikes

Monika: "N-No!"  
"That's not it at all!"  
"You're the most talented person here, you know!"

Natsuki: "..."

Monika: "N-Now Natsuki's pouting, too??"

Hoto: you did kinda sound rude  
"Jeez, even I can tell now..."  
"I guess I never gave Sayori enough credit, but I can tell things are even harder on you when she's not around."

Monika: "Ah..."  
"That may be the case..."  
"But if I can't also be a leader on my own, then I won't grow as a person."  
"So, Yuri...!"  
"You have beautiful handwriting, you know?"  
"So you should make some banners and decorations to help set the atmosphere."

Hoto: Atta girl mon

Yuri: "Atmosphere...?"  
"Um, about that..."  
"I..."  
"I love atmosphere!"

Siramay:  
"Yuri's expression suddenly changes as she stares at her desk in focus and starts nodding to herself."  
Good for her

Hoto: "Your mind is already racing, I see..."

Monika: "That's great!"  
"You'll be a wonderful help, Yuri."  
"But anyway..."  
"That just leaves you, Hoto."

Hoto: ugh  
"The one who is truly useless."

Monika: "Ahaha! Don't say that."

Hoto: don’t laugh when you say don’t say that it makes you sound like you see me as a joke  
I may look ridiculous but I have feelings to

Monika: "In fact..."  
"Both Natsuki and Yuri have some pretty heavy tasks to handle."  
"It would probably go a long way to give one of them a hand."  
"You could always help me out, as well..."  
"I would be really appreciative of that."

Hoto: "Ah--"  
"That's..."

Siramay:  
"Is Monika suggesting I spend the weekend with one of my club members?"  
"How on Earth are they going to respond to a suggestion like that...?"

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"I... suppose I wouldn't mind a bit of help..."

Natsuki: "Well, even if you don't know how to bake, there's always some dirty work I could give to you."  
"It's not like Monika's going to give me a choice, and you shouldn't be sitting on your butt anyway..."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki tries to mumble a bunch of excuses like that."

Yuri: "Um..."  
"If I recall, Natsuki..."  
"You mentioned that you would like to handle the baking on your own."  
"Hoto may not like to be around if you only make him out to be a nuisance..."  
"So therefore..."  
"He may be more suited to assisting with the decorations."

Natsuki: "Hold on! I never said that!"  
"How hard could it be to make a few decorations, anyway?"  
"Sounds more like you're just making excuses for Hoto to--"

Yuri: "W-What are you saying?!"  
"It will be extremely meticulous work..."

Natsuki: "And baking isn't?"  
"Just what do you think--"

Monika: "Guys, guys!"  
"Let's settle down for a moment..."  
"In the end, I think it's up to Hoto to decide how he'd like to contribute."  
"Besides..."  
"He hasn't really gotten the chance to spend any time with me yet, you know?"  
"So I'm sure he's interested in--"

Natsuki: "You _literally_ just said--"

Yuri: "I-I'm surprised as well!"

Monika: "Sorry, sorry!"  
"I was just saying, though..."

Natsuki: "Jeez..."  
"Can we just settle this already?"

Monika: "Yeah..."  
"Hoto, you're okay with this, right?"  
"In the end, it's up to you."

Hoto: "Ah..."  
"Of course."

Natsuki: "Hmph."

Yuri: "Very well..."

Monika: "In that case..."

Siramay:  
"Everyone looks straight at me."  
"But of course, I'm going to go with--"  
OK hoto here’s your options  
Natsuki  
Yuri  
Sayori  
Or Monika

Hoto: oh really?  
Well in that case pick mon she won’t try to pick my fancy Afterall

Siramay: great choice!

Hoto: "Well, I guess I should probably be helping Monika..."

Monika: "Yay, you picked me!"

Hoto: whoza

Natsuki: "Hold on one second!"

Hoto: what?!

Yuri: "Y-Yeah!"

Hoto: you too!?

Natsuki: "Monika, you're the one who needs the least help out of all of us!"

Monika: "Eh? But..."

Yuri: "I agree with Natsuki."  
"Not only is your work already most suitable for one person..."  
"But you already have Sayori as well."

Hoto: gosh darn it mon that’s a fair point and I hate it

Monika: "But Hoto was the one who..."  
"Ah..."

Hoto: yeah! I made the choice can’t we just balance it or something! Don’t disqualify me

Natsuki: "That doesn't matter."

Hoto: HEY I DO TOO MATTER

Natsuki: "You were the one who scared him into picking you in the first place."

Hoto: NO SHE DIDN’T!!

Natsuki: "You're the club president, Monika."  
"You're supposed to make responsible decisions for the club!"

Yuri: "Monika, you shouldn't let any ulterior motives interfere with this decision."

Hoto and Monika: "Ulterior motives?"

Hoto: WELL YOUR ONE TO TALK NOW ARNT YAH

Monika: "W-What are you saying, Yuri?"  
"In fact, it sounds like you guys are the ones with ulterior motives!"

Hoto: YEAH WHAT SHE SAID

Natsuki: "_Excuse_ me?"

Hoto: YOU HEARD HER

Monika: "Otherwise...this wouldn't have been made into such a big deal in the first place!"

Hoto: YEAH!

Yuri: "That's...completely false, Monika!"

Natsuki: "Yeah!"  
"We have a lot of work to do, you know!"  
"We won't do as good of a job if you make us work alone."

Monika: "Ah...maybe...that's true..."

Hoto: MON! you can’t be serious don’t you care about me?!

Yuri: "Think of the club, Monika..."  
"If we want our event to succeed, then we need to appropriately distribute our resources."

Hoto: FBEWNVAHFNUAEYFHNA

Monika: "Um..."  
"Ah..."

Natsuki: "So are you going to do the right thing, _President_?"

Hoto: DON’T LET THEM PRESURE YOU MON!

Monika: "Okay, okay!"  
"I get it!"  
"Sigh..."  
"It's...technically most logical for Hoto to help one of you two."  
"So..."  
"I guess...that's what we'll do."  
"Do you have a preference, Hoto?"

Hoto: I- FEWHBNFHNFUYFHNUYF  
THOSE GIRLS JUST BLOCKED ME  
THE DOGS!  
FINE SAYORI SO I CAN SPITE YOU GUYS  
No way am I hanging out after yah did that…  
"I mean..."  
"If it's going to be anyone, then I prefer helping Sayori."  
"I mean, we're already neighbors, and--"

Yuri: "But Monika said--"

Hoto: OH COME ON!

Natsuki: "Monika said that Sayori was helping her!"  
"Jeez..."  
"Do you really hate us that much?"

Hoto: YES!  
"N-No!"  
NO IT IS YES!

Monika: "Sorry, I didn't mean for this to be difficult..."

Hoto: its not your fault their idiots

Monika: "Just think of the club, okay?"

Hoto: BJNVNVNWEIUFIUFHOSEA  
THEY JUST BLOCKED ME AGAIN!  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ** GRABS DESK AND THROWS IT OUT WINDOW**  
** angrily rolls into ball and lays down and floor**

Siramay: awe I’m sorry buddy let me pick so you don’t soil your fingers since we’re on the Yuri route anyway I think it make sense would that be good for you?

Hoto: ** angry pouts**

Siramay: I’ll do that now

Hoto: "Well, I'll probably be most useful helping out Yuri..."

Yuri: "M-Me...?"

Hoto: you have a problem with that?

Natsuki: "Are you serious?"  
"Why would you--"

Hoto: ** angrily points and death stares at natsuki**

Monika: "Natsuki."  
"I can already tell you're about to say something mean."

Natsuki: "N-No..."  
"I was just saying--"

Natsuki: "Ugh..."

Monika: "So, you'll be helping Yuri then, Hoto?"

Hoto: ** grumbles**  
"Yeah." …  
"That's what I'm going to do."

Yuri: "I'm glad."

Hoto: I’m not you got me in a bad mood and its staying… escort

Yuri: "I have a bad habit of overthinking these sorts of things..."  
"So I think your assistance will be very useful."

Monika: "That's great to hear."  
"Natsuki, will you be able to handle the baking yourself?"

Natsuki: "I mean, yeah."  
"I already said I would be fine."

Monika: 1i "Okay, okay..."

Siramay:  
"Everyone can tell that Natsuki is feeling a little sour."  
**Sadly only I and the heartless watching from the monitor room could tell hoto was feeling very sour and didn’t give a flip how natsuki felt**

Hoto: "So...is that everything we needed to go over?"

Monika: "Yeah, that should be about it."  
"Are you guys excited?"

Hoto: meh

Yuri: "Well, 'excited' may not be the right word..."  
"But I suppose I'm looking forward to it a little bit."

Monika: "Do you feel the same way, Hoto?"

Hoto: meerrr maybe if its anything like a heartful festival  
"Me?"  
"Ah, I guess you could say I'm interested to see how it'll turn out..."

Monika: "That's good enough for me!"  
"What about you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "..."

Yuri: "Natsuki!"

Natsuki: "What??"  
"Why is everyone yelling at me?"  
"I didn't even do anything...!"

Hoto: DO ANYTHING YOU BLOCKED MY CHOICES I FEEL I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE ANGRY

Siramay: hoto…

Hoto: Nar

Yuri: "N-no--!"  
"That's not what I meant at all!"  
"A-Ah..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri anxiously glances between everyone in the room."

Yuri: "I-I'm sorry for this!"  
"I don't really know why Hoto picked me..."  
"And also..."  
"Your cupcakes are the best cupcakes I've ever had!"  
"They go really well with my tea!"  
"And nothing that I do for the event will compare to that, so..."  
"So..."

Natsuki: "I get it, I get it."  
"I'm kinda surprised, though..."

Yuri: "W-Why?"

Natsuki: "Um..."  
"Well, I'm the one acting immature..."  
"I already know that."  
"But you're trying to cheer me up all of a sudden..."

Yuri: "I-I know I'm not very good at it..."  
"I'm sorry if I said something bad!"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki isn't the only one surprised."  
"Monika and I are also taken aback by Yuri's words."  
"When she already has trouble with words, trying to cheer someone up must be far out of her own comfort zone."  
"But I begin to understand."  
daw they do like eachother!

Hoto: ** does a little happy nod before reverting to his grumpy state**

Siramay:  
"Yuri was trying to sound like Sayori."  
oh or that  
"Even if it didn't work perfectly, I can tell that she tried to say something Sayori would say at a time like this."  
"Because Sayori always helps everyone smile and feel good about themselves."

Natsuki: "No..."  
"I kinda appreciated it."  
"I'm sorry...for making a big deal out of nothing."  
"But I'm going to say this."

Yuri: "...?"

Natsuki: "You better bet that my cupcakes are going to be the best part of the whole event!"

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"...I believe you."

Monika: "Yeah!"  
"I hope to see everyone do their best."  
"But with that..."  
"There's nothing more for today."  
"So I guess it's time for us to head out."

Natsuki: "Alright, let's get out of here, then."

Siramay:  
"Everyone packs up their things."  
"I start to follow Monika and Natsuki out the door as they chat between each other."

Yuri: "U-Um--!"

Hoto: "Eh?"  
What?

Siramay:  
"I turn around."

Yuri: "Sorry..."  
"I realized that I don't have any way of contacting you this weekend..."

Hoto: "Oh, you're right."  
Oy vey  
"I can't believe that slipped my mind."  
"Should I give you my phone number?"

Yuri: "I think...that would be the best way, yes."

Hoto: "Alright, then..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri and I exchange phone numbers."  
noice

Yuri: "Okay."  
"Then, I'll be stopping by your house on Sunday..."

Hoto: "Eh?"  
"My house?"  
Sunday?

Yuri: "I-Is that a problem...?"

Hoto: yes Sunday my… stuffs the weakest you could sabotage me!  
"No, not at all..."

Siramay: hoto she wont

Hoto: "I just thought that I would be the one going to your house, since I'm the one helping you."  
Ugh that be worse

Yuri: "Ah, I suppose that makes sense..."  
"But, if you don't mind..."  
"I think I would prefer going to your house."

Hoto: "Alright."  
Why though?  
"In that case, it won't be a problem."

Siramay:  
"I decide not to press Yuri for a reason."  
And no hoto she does not have a murder dungeon

Hoto: I wasn’t thinking that!

Siramay: yes you where  
"It's not like it should matter much either way, so I'll just need to make sure my room is clean."

Hoto: "I hope I manage to make myself useful in some way..."  
"I'm not nearly as creative as you are."

Yuri: "Don't underestimate yourself, Hoto."  
"I think that we'll make a very productive team."  
"Even if you only chose me because you felt bad or something..."

Hoto: "Wait...!"  
"You don't actually think that, do you?"

Yuri: "..."  
"I... don’t know."  
"It's difficult to come up with any other reason you may have chosen me..."

Hoto: "You're forgetting the one reason with the most common sense!"  
"I chose to help you because that's what I want to do."  
And also cause you and natsuki blocked me from the better options

Yuri: "B-But..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri thinks to herself with an extremely tense expression."

Hoto: "Yuri...you're overthinking this."  
"You wanted me to point out when you're overthinking, right?"

Yuri: "Eh...?"  
"I... didn’t realize..."

Hoto: "I'm telling you, I want to."  
"That's all there is to it."  
"Do you believe me?"

Yuri: "I..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri thinks really hard again."  
"She looks straight into my eyes for a long while."

Yuri: "...I believe you!"

Siramay: Atta girl  
"As if it took her tremendous effort, Yuri finally says that and relaxes her expression."

Yuri: "And I'm really looking forward to Sunday."

Hoto: "Yeah..."  
"I am too."  
Not really but it should be over soon

Siramay:  
"After that exchange, I make my way out the door, and Yuri follows."  
Well good night hoto you have the day off tomorrow but prepare for Sunday with your anaphrodisiacs or whatever and I’ll prepare to  
For the true beginning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ddlc  
but you know I've been thinking of making another fic showing hoto doing the free time events with the other dokis would anyone want that?


	6. upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which dan convinces monika to take matters into her own hand  
and hoto is a huge jerk to sayori :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Y_qiMcu_pe4

CHAPTER 6:

Siramay: ITS ALREADY SUNDAY

Hoto: gosh darn it

Siramay:  
"I've been getting increasingly anxious about Yuri's upcoming visit."  
"I keep telling myself there's no reason to be nervous, but it doesn't help much."  
That’s true  
"Yuri is clearly an introvert and also an intimate person in general."  
"There's no doubt that she'll open up a little bit when it's just the two of us."  
"Meanwhile, we've even been texting occasionally."  
"She was extremely apprehensive at first, but it wasn't long before I was already learning more about her."  
"But putting Yuri aside..."  
"I haven't heard a thing from Sayori since she left club early the other day."  
"It's not like we text each other all the time or anything..."  
"But I've been worried about her in the back of my mind."  
"Between what Sayori said, and what Monika said..."  
"Is it really okay for me to put Sayori's feelings aside when she might need me?"  
"I decide to visit Sayori before Yuri comes over."  
"Rather than asking, I simply tell her "I'm coming over", much like we've done in the past."  
"Once I reach Sayori's house, I knock on the door before entering it myself."  
"Again, we used to play so often that we've made it a habit of simply entering each other's houses like we were family."  
… now hoto I know you don’t really care about the girls but you gotta promise me you’ll take this 100% seriously 

Hoto: what?

Siramay: its just humans are a lot more complicated then us wolfin they cant just fix problems in the brain and they take words like this very seriously I know you aren’t a guy who can simply be there for people at there worst but a hug and a ill always have your back will do miles ok?

Hoto: I don’t get what you’re saying siramay

Siramay: just… don’t be mean ok?

Hoto: no promises

Siramay: … I know  
"The house is quiet."  
"Sayori isn't anywhere on the first floor, so I assume she's up in her room."  
"It's already strange of her not to run down and greet me."  
"I head up to her bedroom, where I finally find her."

Hoto: "Sayori?"

Sayori: "Hi Hoto~"

siramay:  
"I sit down in her room."  
"Sayori forces a smile, but it's easy to tell that she's different."  
"There's a minute of silence between us."

Sayori: "You haven't come over like this in a long time, have you?"

Hoto: "Ah... I guess you're right."  
I’ve never come over at all  
"It has been a long time."  
"Not much has really changed, has it?"

Siramay:  
"Sayori's room is as messy as it's always been."  
"I also recognize the same stuffed animals and wall decorations that she's had for years now."

Sayori: "Ehehe~"  
"If you came over more often, it wouldn't be such a mess."

Hoto: "That's because I end up cleaning it for you..."

Sayori: "How come you suddenly wanted to come over today?"  
"Aren't you supposed to see Yuri today?"

Hoto: "Yeah, but..."  
"...Wait, how did you know that?"

Siramay:  
"Sayori had already left by the time we decided that last meeting."

Sayori: "Monika told me."  
"It's only natural for her to keep me informed about the festival preparations, right?"

Hoto: "Ah, that's true..."  
"But what about you?"  
"Aren't you going to be helping Monika today?"

Sayori: "Of course!"  
"But I'm just helping her online."  
"We didn't plan to meet up or anything."

Hoto: how lame  
"Ah, so it's just me and Yuri, then..."

Sayori: "Yep~"

Siramay:  
"There's more silence between us."  
"Sayori stares in a random direction."  
"Everything about her behavior is really uncharacteristic."  
"I finally get to the point."

Hoto: "I just...wanted to see how you were doing."  
"After you left on Friday."  
"When something's wrong, you can't hide it from me!"  
"I know you too well."  
"So..."

Siramay:  
"Sayori smiles, shaking her head."

Sayori: 1bd "That's no good, Hoto."

Hoto: "Eh?"

Sayori: "Why can't it just be like it's always been?"  
"This is all my fault."  
"If I didn't get so weak and accidentally express my feelings..."  
"If I didn't make that stupid mistake..."  
"Then you wouldn't have been worried about me at all."  
"You wouldn't have come here."  
"You wouldn't have even been thinking about me right now."  
"But this...is just my punishment, isn't it?"  
"I'm getting punished for being so selfish."  
"I think that's why the world decided to have you come over today."  
"It just wants to torture me."  
"Ehehe~"

Hoto: "Sayori!"  
Take a chill!  
You make it seem like I came here to murder you and while its tempting I’ll decline heh…that’s not funny

Siramay:  
"I grab Sayori by the shoulders."

Hoto: "What on Earth are you saying?!"  
"Are you listening to yourself right now?"  
"I know something happened to you."  
"There's no other explanation for you to be like this."  
"So tell me, already...!"  
Did you get violated!  
"Until I know, I won't be able to stop thinking about it!"

Sayori: "Ah..."  
"Ahaha..."

Siramay:  
"Sayori gives me an empty smile."

Sayori: "You really put me in a trap, Hoto."  
"But..."  
"You're wrong."  
"Nothing happened to me."  
"I've always been like this."  
"You're just seeing it for the first time."

Hoto: "Seeing what?"  
"What are you talking about, Sayori?"

Sayori: "Ehehe~"  
"You're really just going to make me say it, aren't you, Hoto?"

Hoto: err spit it out woman spit it out!

Sayori: "I guess I have no choice this time."  
"The thing is..."  
"I've had really bad depression my whole life."

Hoto: ……..oh 

Sayori: "Did you know that?"  
"Why do you think I'm late to school every day?"  
"Because most days, I can't even find a reason to get out of bed."  
"What reason is there to do anything when I fully know how worthless I am?"  
"Why go to school?"  
"Why eat?"  
"Why make friends?"  
"Why make other people put their energy and caring to waste by having them spend it on me?"  
"That's what it feels like."  
"And that's why I just want to make everyone happy..."  
"Without anyone worrying about me."

Hoto: "..."  
WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THAT!

Siramay: don’t look at me last time I was friends with someone with depression I ended up with a knife in my back and a bucket full of problems, not literally it was just a very toxic relationship  
"I'm in shock."  
"I can't even figure out how to respond."  
"How is it possible that Sayori kept this from me the entire time that I've known her?"  
"Did she really want so badly for me to just not think about her?"

Hoto: "...Why, Sayori?"

Sayori: "Eh...?"

Hoto: "Why is it that you've never told me about this?"  
"It almost feels like I've been betrayed as your close friend."

Siramay: don’t say that you’ll make her feel guilty-er!

Hoto: you said you knew nothing

Siramay: well I know what NOT to say

Hoto: well I can’t control it that’s the automatic MC-bot text!  
"Because if I knew, I would have done everything I could to support you!"  
"Even if there's only so much that I could do..."  
"I would have tried a little bit harder to make every day a little better for you."  
"That's why I'm your friend!"  
"All you had to do was tell me!"

Sayori: "You don't understand at all, Hoto."  
"Why do you think I didn't tell you?"  
"Because if I told you, then you would have to waste effort caring about me instead of doing important things."  
"I don't want to be cared about."

Hoto: and I don’t want to care

Siramay: hoto!

Sayori: "It's bittersweet, when people try to care about me."  
"It feels nice sometimes."  
"But it also feels like a bat being swung against my head."

Hoto: id like to swing a bat against your head

Siramay: HOTO!

Sayori: "Ahaha~"  
"That's why I wanted so badly for you to make friends with everyone else..."  
"Helping everyone be happy together is the best thing for me."

Hoto: yeah but don’t burden yourself to much with other people’s feelings

Sayori: "But then, I discovered something else, too."  
"Seeing you make friends and get closer with everyone in the club..."  
"It feels like a spear going through my heart."  
"So, that's why."  
"That's why I decided the world just wants to torture me."  
"Every path leads to nothing but hurt."  
"Ahaha~"

Hoto: "You're right that I don't understand..."  
"I don't understand your feelings at all, Sayori."  
"But I don't need to understand."

Siramay: I’m not sure you should say that last part either

Hoto: "Whatever it takes for me to help you stop hurting..."  
"That's what I'll do."

Sayori: "No, Hoto."  
"There's nothing."  
"Nothing at all."  
"The only thing that could have helped is if everything could be like it always was."  
"But I was selfish."  
"I finally showed you what a horrible person I am."

Siramay:  
"Tears streak down Sayori's face."

Hoto: UUUUUUUUUUG ** of worry**  
Can’t you go to a therapist

Sayori: "I made you join the literature club because I was selfish."  
"And I was punished by my heart hurting in a way that I couldn't understand."  
"And now you came here and I made you hurt, too."  
"I'm just weak and selfish."  
"That's all I am."  
"And that's why I'm going to accept these punishments."  
"Because I deserve every last one...!"

Siramay:  
"Without thinking, I once again grab Sayori's shoulders."  
"This time, I pull her into a tight embrace."

Hoto: uh there there….im here?  
** screams internally in both fear and body illness**

Sayori: "A-Ah--"  
"Hoto..."

Hoto: "Sayori."  
"I don't care if you feel selfish."  
"I'm really happy that you convinced me to join the club."  
"Seeing you every day makes it worthwhile enough."  
"If I make friends with everyone else, then that's just a bonus."  
"But please never underestimate how much I care about you."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sayori: "Hoto..."

Siramay:  
"Sayori isn't hugging me back."  
"Despite my arms being wrapped around her, Sayori's arms remain at her sides."  
"She starts sobbing next to my ear."

Sayori: "No..."  
"Don't do this...to me..."  
"Please don't do this..."  
"Hoto..."  
"I..."

Hoto: I want you to stop just as much as you do… 

Siramay:  
"Sayori barely manages to speak between her sobs."  
"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."  
"But all I want is for her to know that I care."

Hoto: "If you have it in you to call yourself selfish, then you have to let me be selfish too."  
"No matter what it takes, I'll figure out what needs to change."  
Therapy it helps  
"I'll make these feelings go away."  
"And if there's anything that you need me to do..."  
"Then you'd better tell me."  
"I'll get mad if you don't."

Siramay: don’t say that! Say nothing bad will happen or something neeerrrr

Sayori: "..."  
"I...don't know..."  
"I don't know..."  
"I don't know."

Siramay:  
"Gently, Sayori finally puts her arms around me in return."

Hoto: neeeerr hold it in hoto

Sayori: "I don't know anything."  
"It's all really scary..."  
"I don't understand any of my feelings, Hoto..."  
"The only time I'm not feeling nothing is when I'm feeling pain."  
"But..."  
"Your hugs are so warm..."  
"...And that's really scary, too."

Siramay:  
"Sayori lets me go."  
"As she does so, I let her go as well."

Hoto: OH THANK GOODNESS  
I didn’t know how much longer I could have last  
"The festival is tomorrow."

Sayori: "Yeah..."

Hoto: "It's going to be fun, right?"

Sayori: "Yeah."

Hoto: "How would you like for me to spend it all with you?"

Sayori: "U-Um..."  
"Ah--"

Hoto: "It's what I want."  
"I promise."

Sayori: "I..."  
"I think that would be nice, then..."

Hoto: "Yeah."  
Thank goodness

Siramay:  
"Sayori wipes her eyes."  
"If I could spend the whole day here, I would."

Hoto: "Of all days, this has to be the one where I have other plans..."  
"Maybe I should cancel--"

Sayori: "No, don't--!"  
"Please don't..."  
"If you did that...then I really wouldn't forgive you."

Hoto: "But..."  
I never wanted to hang out with them in the first place let me do something useful  
"It's almost time for Yuri to meet me at my house..."  
"At the very least, do you want to come along and help out?"  
"It would be fun."  
And it causes my body to worry less  
…or would it worry more?

Siramay:  
"To my surprise, Sayori shakes her head."

Sayori: "I'm sorry."  
"I don't know if that would be very good for me today."  
"You understand, right?"

Hoto: "Ah..."  
Do you even know whats good for you?  
"It's...kind of hard for me to fully understand."  
"But I'm trying my hardest."

Sayori: "It's okay."  
"Don't worry too much about it."  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Hoto: "...Alright."  
"I look forward to it."  
ugh

Siramay:  
"I say goodbye to Sayori and exit her house."  
"On the way home, I find myself still feeling uneasy."  
"But it's hard for me to keep thinking about it when Yuri is about to come over, too..."  
"I think Sayori is right."  
No I don’t  
"I shouldn't be worrying too much, and we're definitely going to have a great time tomorrow."  
"I should just focus on what's ahead of me!"  
Ok hoto lets go deal with Yuri are you up for it

Hoto: no

Siramay: don’t worry it will all be over soon…  
but then again maybe the camera would be better watching someone else  
let’s go hoto…

** as the camera pans off to watchy watchers who are watching heh…sorry this is serious but we see Monika, look at her watching hoto with love and a hint of jealousy in her eyes, and above her dan well evil dan looking at Monika with an disapproving look maybe disgusted what do I know I’m not in his mind though I can hear him so lets see what there up to**

Dan: really? You’re really into _him_?

Monika: he’s like me

Dan: well that’s certainly true I’ve never seen someone so rude to a person with depression none the less  
Though then again with what happens next you might just beat him on that account

Monika: huh?

Dan: oh don’t play coy I know how upset you’ve been cause I didn’t make you a route and how you secretly _ despise_ the others for being all over him especially since only you can see just how much he hates them being like you knowing they couldn’t truly love him  
And I must say I do feel bad for not giving you a way to be with him, but  
That can change. Now I can’t just change the story while its being played no no no but maybe you can  
I’m certain Afterall that you’ve seen a change in sayori which ill explain in due time but consider this…  
If I gave you my power to control this universe… you can do whatever you want to make hoto adore you

Monika: I couldn’t… could I?

Dan: Of course you could! Just look at hoto and your friend Yuri its clearly getting to him but just think about it you, me, him, her you don’t have forever. Look at it this way

[DAN]  
Being here  
With you right now  
I'll tenderly guide you

[DAN & (MONIKA)]  
Just take me inside you  
Forever

Your life was so pitiful before  
Now it's time to go all the way  
And more

You gotta' get an upgrade (Upgrade)  
Upgrade  
You gotta' get an upgrade (Upgrade)  
Upgrade

Don't worry about the guilt you feel  
Just take a breath  
And seal the deal

man!  
Gotta' get an upgrade  
You gotta' get an upgrade

[HOTO]  
No way! I am not flirting with her!

[SIRAMAY]  
But you have to we need to progress the story!

[HOTO]  
Then why don’t you do cause I can’t!

[SIRAMAY]  
Well I can’t but I can do this so follow my lead  
(hoto mirror siramay’s movements)  
Do you wanna stay over  
To my place tonight?  
We'll get all sporty  
And play cricket  
Or get a forty  
And just kick it

My parents won't be home  
So it’s alright  
They laundered money  
Now they're on the run

[HOTO, spoken]  
Wait- why did you say that! Th- That's illegal  
And it’s not even true

[SIRAMAY & (HOTO)]  
Just needed an excuse for the house to be empty  
And, that’s one!  
Oh yeah, yeah

Never hung with a girl like you before  
I don't know if you know it  
But I am sure  
That, for me, you are an upgrade (Upgrade)

Upgrade  
Let's be each other's  
Upgrade (Oh wow)  
Upgrade

[HOTO]  
Well I’ll admit I’m flattered  
This is new  
Still, I'm not sure  
This is what I should do

[SIRAMAY]  
You gotta' take the upgrade

[BOTH]  
Gotta' take the upgrade

[DAN]  
C-c-c c'mon  
Monika, can't you see  
We got a plan  
Now be a villain

You start with sayori  
And then, progress  
And we assess  
And soon, success

Will intervene  
By which, I mean...

Hoto

[MONIKA]  
Hoto

[BOTH]  
Hoto (Hoto)

[ENSEMBLE]  
Hoto, Hoto

** _(stop)_ **

Dan: ah speaking of sayori there she is

Hoto: "Sayori--"  
"I thought you didn't want to come over today!"  
Here I was thinking it was over

Sayori: "Ahaha, well..."  
"I tried staying in my room..."  
"But my imagination was being really mean to me..."

Siramay: called it

Sayori: "So I had to come here and see it for myself."

Hoto: "See what?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
There’s nothing to see

Sayori: "You know..."  
"How much fun you were having with Yuri."  
"And how close you got to her."  
"It makes me...really happy..."

Hoto: no it dosent

Sayori: "That you've made such good friends."  
"That's all that matters to me."

Siramay:  
"Tears start to fall down Sayori's face."  
Though it seems a scowls on hotos

Sayori: "That's all that matters to me--!"  
"Why am I feeling this way, Hoto?"  
"I'm supposed to be happy for you."  
"Why does it feel like my heart is splitting in half?"  
"It hurts so much..."  
"Everything hurts so much..."  
"This would be so much better if I could just disappear!"

Hoto: "Sayori, don't say that!"  
Your so disgusting

Siramay: hoto!

Hoto: does it really matter she can’t hear me!

Sayori: "It's true, Hoto!"  
"If I wasn't here, then you wouldn't have to waste your sympathy on me!"  
"You wouldn't have to put up with me being selfish!"  
"Monika was right..."  
"I should just..."

Hoto: "Monika...?"  
"Monika was right about what?"  
What did she say?

Sayori: "..."

Hoto: "Sayori..."  
What did she say  
"What I said before is true."  
ugh  
"I'm not going to let this continue."  
"Caring about you like this isn't the burden your mind is making it out to be."  
"It's something that makes me happy."  
"It's something that I wouldn't trade for anything else."  
"So, even if it takes an entire lifetime..."  
"I'm going to be by your side until you don't feel any more pain."  
"B-But..."

Siramay:  
"Sayori looks away."  
"I put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her."

Sayori: "I'm scared, Hoto..."  
"I'm really scared..."

Hoto: "What are you scared of, Sayori?"

Sayori: "I'm scared that..."  
"That I might like you more than you like me..."

Hoto: "Sayori...?"  
Don’t  
Say  
it

Sayori: "It's true, isn't it?"  
"I was weak and started to like you too much..."  
"I did this to myself."  
"Hoto..."  
"I like you so much that I want to die!"  
"That's how I feel!"  
"And...and..."

Hoto: "That's enough, Sayori..."  
"I don't want you to hurt anymore."

Siramay:  
"I slide my hand down Sayori's arm and squeeze her hand in my own."

Hoto: "Do you remember how I said I always know what's best for you?"  
"Do you still believe me?"

Siramay:  
"Wordlessly, Sayori nods."

Hoto: "Even if you don't understand all of your own feelings..."  
"I know what you need the most right now."  
"And that's what I'm going to give to you."

Siramay; do you love her or do you just want to be friends hoto?

Hoto: what?

Siramay: hoto please shes depressed

Hoto: you know what?  
No

Dan: you know hoto seems real mad now, it wont change anything but… maybe sayori should hear what he has to say…

Hoto: no!  
I’m not playing your little game 

Sayori: wh-

Hoto: you heh think you’re slick aren’t yah? Giving me all that sob story hob malarkey trying to get me to care for you but guess what? No! I’m not having any part of this I’m not your friend I never was your just some girl who ran up to me and say we’re friends when we aren’t! And now your trying to get me to care about you for what? What do I get out of this you creations suffer and I’m having no part of it cause here’s the fact of it. I, hate you I always hated you and nothing you can do will make me not hate you its like you said yourself sayori you like me so much you want to die well do that GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND DIE!

Siramay: …

Dan: …

Monika: …

Maki, naito, rasiu and dou: …

Brim: ** reading “am I a terrible father?”**

Siramay: … OH there’s narration  
"All of a sudden, she turns around and drops to her knees."  
Oh god shes crying

Sayori: "_AAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAHH!!!!_"

Siramay:  
"Clutching her head with both hands, she screams as loudly as she can."  
"I'm so shocked that I don't know how to react."  
Hoto are you smiling

Hoto: its like she finally heard me

Siramay: you really are heartless  
"Sayori looks over her shoulder and flashes me one more weak smile before turning around and running off."  
"..."  
"I'm left helplessly standing in the front of my house."  
Hoto…. I know you’re a jerk but right now…. you’re a real butt orifice  
"Why am I feeling so horrible about this?"  
Why ARNT you feeling bad  
"There's nothing more that I could have done."  
You could have don’t so much more  
"The most I can do is support Sayori through her feelings and help her on the path that's right."  
Yes hoto… they may not belong to your word and you might deep down think there fake, but they still have feelings and deserve respect  
"But I'm having as much trouble understanding Sayori's feelings as she is."  
"Even though I can comfort her..."  
"I keep wondering if I should be doing something more, or something different."  
You really should hoto  
"I know these thoughts will continue to plague me until things are back to the way they were."  
"I'm going to give it everything I've got."  
"Sayori will always be my dearest friend."  
"And I'll do whatever it takes to put a smile on her face every day."  
I just wish you could say the same hoto.  
I know you wouldn’t act like that if it where maki…  
Welp that’s all for today I need to go check on the universe I’m goanna own it and all, but you need to think on yourself

Hoto: ugh…  
…  
There are worse things I could do  
Than yell at a girl or two  
Even though the universe  
Thinks I'm trashy and no good  
I suppose it could be true…  
But there are worse things I could do

I could flirt with all the gals  
Smile at them and bat my eyes  
Press against them when we dance  
Make them think they stand a chance  
Then refuse to see it through  
That's a thing I'd never do…

I could stay home every night  
Wait around for Mrs. Right  
Take cold showers every day  
And throw my life away  
On a dream that won't come true

I could hurt someone like me…  
Out of spite or jealousy  
I don't steal and I don't lie!  
But I can feel and I can cry!  
A fact I'll bet you never knew…  
But to cry in front of you…  
That's the worst thing I could do…

** as Monika sees this she feels sayori bump into her**

[MONIKA]  
Sayori?  
What are you doing here?

[SAYORI]  
Monika somethings wrong  
It feels like somethings in my head changing me forcing me to do things I would never want to do it was bad, but It was never like this and hoto! He looked so different and he never acted like that 

[DAN]  
You just need to edit the files..  
I or maybe I should say you have been tampering the files to make her more…..undesirable  
But maybe YOU should take more extreme measures

[MONIKA]  
Wait, what?

[DAN]  
She's the one who's making this so difficult  
But... if she were gone…things might be… easier? 

[SAYORI]  
Monika please listen to me you must have felt it to  
You've been acting shady ever since-- since...

[DAN]  
Hi

[SAYORI]  
Wh-  
Who

[DAN]  
The source of all your problems  
Your depression, Yuri’s self-harm even natsuki’s family issues  
Though I just might be the key to my daughter’s happiness  
If she accepts my offer 

[SAYORI]  
Oh no-  
MONIKA THIS IS BAD!  
MONIKA! Are you listening to me!?!  
MONIKA!!!

[MONIKA]  
I already know what it's like to...  
Be the loner  
I should find out what it's like to...  
Not be the loner

I don't wanna' be special  
I just wanna  
World with just him and me  
Should I take the upgrade?

[DAN, ENSEMBLE & (MONIKA)]  
Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade, upgrade (Should I take the upgrade?)  
Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now

[MONIKA]  
And I wasn't sure before  
But now I wanna' go all the way  
And more

So gimme that  
Upgrade (upgrade, upgrade)  
Gimme that

[MONIKA & ENSEMBLE]  
Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade

**takes dans powers**

Tried to be genuine and true  
But now it's time for something new

So gimme that  
Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade  
Gimme that  
Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade

Maybe it doesn't matter how  
I'm getting the upgrade right now!

[SAYORI, spoken]  
Monika don’t do this!

[MONIKA, spoken]  
**_Delete _**

** Sayori gets deleted**

[DAN, spoken]  
Now,  
let's get to work

[SIRAMAY]  
** GASP**

[ENSEMBLE]  
Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ddlc or the songs used in this chapter that being upgrade from be more chill and hoto also sings there are worse things I could do from grease


	7. poor say-or-es dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING GOES WRONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/dmdG0O5VkTQ  
https://youtu.be/lksmmJMEUPI

CHAPTER 7

Siramay: the true beginning… BUT ANYWAY!  
"It's the day of the festival."!  
"Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori."  
"But Sayori isn't answering her phone."  
"I considered going to her house to wake her up, but decided that's a little too much."  
"Meanwhile, the preparations for the event should be nearly complete."  
"The banner Yuri and I painted is dry, and I gently rolled it up to take with me."  
"She sent me a pleasant text reminding me not to forget anything, and I reassured her."  
"Funnily enough, I probably feel the same way as Natsuki about the event."  
"I'm more excited for it to be over so I can spend time with Sayori and Yuri at the festival."  
"But knowing Monika, I'm sure the event will be great, too

Hoto: you know I’m actually in a good mood!  
Like I got all that anger of my chest

Siramay: good to see one of us is….  
** gets an idea**  
Hey hoto I guess you can say you feel… pretty?

Hoto: **nods** yeah I do

Siramay: ** POINTS AT BACKGROUND** HIT IT!

[HOTO]  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any wolf who isn't me tonight. 

I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe none of this is real. 

See the pretty wolf in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive wolf be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty sword,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me! 

I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy! 

DOU  
Ugh hotos being weird

NAITO  
Of course he’s in a good mood 

RAISU  
Welp guess we have to be his background singers

HEARTLESS  
Have you met my good friend Hoto,  
The craziest wolf on the block?  
You'll know him the minute you see him,  
He's the one who is in an advanced state of shock. 

He not even in love.  
He not even in Spain.  
He’ll never have love,  
He’ll just be insane! 

It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease,  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe _his fleas_

Keep away from him,  
gibberish!  
This is not the  
Hoto we know! 

Modest and pure,  
Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature  
AND OUT OF HIM MIND! 

**one brakes 4th wall***  
HEY HOTO SPEECH

HOTO  
**does why not pose**  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty  
That the city should give me its key.  
A committee  
Should be organized to honor me. 

HEARTLESS  
La la la la . . . 

HOTO  
I feel dizzy,  
I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
And so pretty,  
The club president can just resign! 

HEARTLESS  
La la la la . . . 

HOTO  
See the pretty wolf in that mirror there: 

HEARTLESS  
What mirror where? 

HOTO  
Who can that attractive wolf be? 

HEARTLESS  
Which? What? Where? Whom? 

HOTO  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty sword,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me! 

HEARTLESS  
Such a pretty me! 

ALL  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm am  
A pretty wonderful wolf!

Siramay: AND NOW WE’RE IN THE CLUB!!

Monika: "hoto!"  
"You're the first one here."  
"Thanks for being early!"

Hoto: "That's funny, I thought at least Yuri would be here by now."

Siramay:  
"Monika is placing little booklets on each of the desks in the classroom."  
"They must be the ones she prepared that has all the poems we're performing."  
"In the end, I found a random poem online that I thought Monika would like, and submitted it."  
True but it will come from the heart and that’s what matters  
"So, that's the one I'll be performing."

Monika: "I'm surprised you didn't bring Sayori with you."

Hoto: "Yeah, she overslept again..."  
"That dummy."  
"You'd think that on days this important, she'd try a little harder..."

Siramay:  
** jabs hotos side**  
"I say that, but I suddenly remember what Sayori told me yesterday..."  
"And I suddenly feel awful, knowing it's not nearly that simple for her."  
"I only said it because it's the way I'm used to thinking."  
"But..."  
"Maybe I should have gone to wake her up after all?"

Monika: "Ahaha."  
"You should take a little responsibility for her, hoto!"  
"I mean, especially after your exchange with her yesterday..."  
"You kind of left her hanging this morning, you know?"

Siramay: heheh

Hoto: "Exchange...?"  
"Monika-- You know about that??"

Monika: "Of course I do."  
"I'm the club president, after all."

Hoto: "But--!"

Siramay:  
"I stammer, embarrassed."  
"Did Sayori really tell her about it that quickly?"  
"About how I basically turned down her confession?"  
And told her to die  
"That makes me really seem like the bad guy here..."  
Because you are hoto feel the sins on your back  
"But I'm the one who knows what's best for her, right?"  
Clearly not

Hoto: "Jeez..."  
"You don't know the full story at all, so..."

Monika: "Don't worry."  
"I probably know a lot more than you think."

Hoto: "Eh...?"  
I doubt that

Siramay:  
"Monika is being as friendly as usual, but for some reason I felt a chill down my spine after hearing that."

Monika: "Hey, do you want to check out the pamphlets?"  
"They came out really nice!"

Hoto: "Yeah, sure."

Siramay:  
"I grab one of the pamphlets laid out on the desks."

Hoto: "Oh yeah, they really did."  
"Something like this will definitely help people take the club more seriously."

Monika: "Yeah, I thought so too!"

Siramay:  
"I flip through the pages."  
"Each member's poem is neatly printed on its own page, giving it an almost professional feel."  
"I recognize Natsuki's and Yuri's poems from the ones they performed during our practice."

Hoto: "What's this...?"

Siramay:  
"I flip to Sayori's poem."  
"It's different from the one she practiced."  
"It's one that I haven't read before..."  
I’m not gonna sugar coat this hoto this is suicide note

_Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of_

_Get.  
Out.  
Of.  
My.  
Head._

_Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you.  
Get out of my head before I listen to everything she said to me.  
Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you.  
Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem.  
But a poem is never actually finished  
It just stops moving._

Hoto: what have I done?  
"Ah--"

Siramay”  
"What is this...?"  
"Reading the poem, I get a pit in my stomach."

Monika: "hoto?"  
"What's wrong?"

Hoto: everything  
"Ah, nothing..."

Siramay:  
"This poem feels completely different from everything else Sayori's written."  
"But more than that..."

Hoto: "I-I changed my mind!"  
"I'm going to go get Sayori, so..."

Monika: "Ah--"  
"Well, alright!"  
"Try not to take too long, okay?"

Siramay:  
"I quickly leave the classroom."

Monika: "Don't strain yourself~"

Siramay:  
"Monika calls that out after me."  
"I quicken my pace."  
Hurry maybe you still have time  
"What was I thinking?"  
"I should have tried a little bit harder for Sayori."  
"It's not a big deal to at least wait for her, or help her wake up."  
"Even the simple gesture of walking her to school makes her really happy."  
"Besides..."  
I literally told her yesterday to get out of my life and die and did not once consider she might actually get out of my life and die

Hoto: STOP GUILT TRIPPING ME

Siramay: to quote the mc hoto IF YOU FEEL GUILTY, THAT MEANS YOU DESERVE TO FEEL GUILTY

Hoto: AHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Siramay:  
"I reach Sayori's house and knock on the door."  
"I don't expect an answer, since she's not picking up her phone, either."  
"Like yesterday, I open the door and let myself in."

Hoto: SAYORI?

Siramay:  
"She really is a heavy sleeper..."  
"I swallow."  
"I can't believe I ended up doing this after all."  
"Waking her up in her own house..."  
"Isn't that more like something a boyfriend would do?"  
"In any case..."  
"It just feels right."  
"Outside Sayori's room, I knock on her door."

Hoto: SAYORI?  
WAKE UP!

Siramay:  
"There's no response."  
"I really didn't want to have to enter her room like this..."  
"Isn't it kind of a breach of privacy?"  
"But she really leaves me no choice."  
"I gently open the door."

Siramay: sa-…..

Hoto: SAY-……

Siramay: ** as we both see sayori’s hanging corps I stand in shock sure I knew this would happen but there’s a difference from knowing something and experiencing it which can only lead me to say one thing as I see hoto collapse to his knees**  
EVERYTHING  
GOES  
WRONG

**in the monitor room**

maki: !

dou: NOOOOO SHES DEAD 

naito: hahahahah take a chill its just a game

dou: NOOTT TO MEEEEE **runs off**

**back**

Hoto: ….

Siramay: well you got what you wanted hoto, good job!

Hoto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Siramay: I tried to warn you, but you wouldn’t listen every creation is real and has feelings you should respect but you didn’t listen and someone else payed the ultimate price

Hoto: nooooo isn’t there something I can do

Siramay: I’m afraid not hoto you need to pay the consequences of your actions

Hoto: I’m sorry….

Siramay: poor say-or-e she shouldn’t be hanging like this let me give her a proper burial

[Siramay]  
Poor Sayori’s dead  
Poor Say-or-es is dead  
All gather round her coffin now and cry  
She had a heart of gold  
And she wasn't very old  
Oh why did such a feller have to die?

Poor Sayori’s dead  
Poor Say-or-es is dead  
She's looking' well not-very-peaceful and serene (Hoto: and serene)  
She's all laid out to rest  
With her head in a noose-et  
Her fingernails have never been so bloody

[Spoken]  
Then the preacher (who is also me) get up and I’d say  
"Folks, we are gathered here to mourn and groan over our friend Sayori cristo  
Who hung herself up by a rope in her own house"  
And then there'd be weepin' an' wailin' --- from some of those women ---  
**a clone of siramay appears and starts weeping**  
WHHHHHHYYYYYYY  
Then I say, "Sayori was the most misunderstood gal in this territory  
People used to think she was an idiot and stupid and-uh-uh bubbly idiot  
**Hoto gives him a get on with it look**  
BUT!

[sung]  
The folks that really knowed her  
Knowed that beneath them messy hair and unkempt shirt..  
There beat a heart as big as all outdoors (Hoto: as big as all outdoors)  
Sayori loved her fellow gals (Hoto: she loved her fellow gals)

[spoken]  
She loved the birds of the forest  
And the beasts of the fields  
She loved the mice and the vermin in the barn  
And SHE TREATED THE RATS LIKE EQUALS! (Which was fair)  
She loved all the little children  
She loved everyone!  
But…. she never let on about her depression  
And nobody ever knowed it

[sung]  
Poor Sayori’s dead  
Poor Say-or-es is dead  
Her friends are weepin' wail for miles around (Hoto: miles around)  
The daisies in the dell  
Will give out a different smell  
Because poor Sayori’s underneath the ground  
**puts sayori in a coffin**

[Hoto]  
Poor Sayori’s dead…  
A candle lights her head…  
She's layin' in a coffin made of wood (Siramay: wood)  
And folks are feelin' sad…  
'Cuz they used to treat her bad…  
And now they know their friend has gone for good (Siramay: good)

[Both]  
Poor Sayori’s dead  
A candle lights his head

[Siramay]  
She's lookin' oh so purty and so nice  
** closes her eyes**  
She looks like she's asleep  
It's a shame that she won't keep  
But it's summer and we're runnin' out a' ice

[Both]  
Poooooor sayoriiiii  
Poooooor sayorrriiiiiii

** and then everything goes black as hoto and siramay float in the void**

Hoto: WHAT THE? WHATS HAPPENING?

Siramay: the universe is resetting itself

Hoto: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

Siramay: it means ** smiles**  
The game has truly begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I donot own ddllc or the songs used in this chapter being I feel pretty and poor jud is dead  
wahoo! next chapter is act 2! how exsining


	8. the number in the middle of the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we transition from act 1 to act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/KyRlPyDObUo

CHAPTER 8  
Siramay: PREVIOUSLY ON HOTO IN A LITERATURE CLUB  
It means ** smiles** the game has truly begun….  
BUT FIRST A BREIF INTERMSION WITH EVERYONES FAVORIT PASAFIST HEARTLESS MAKI STOOOONNEEE!!!

** an unseen audience cheers as maki walks up on a newly made stage**

Maki: ..hey guys… how’s it going? Sorry I’m just so choked up about what happened to sayori- eh  
Sorry! I shouldn’t be so hung up about it- dah!  
I really need to snap out of it DOOHH  
Look can we just hang out?  
MOVEING ON MOVEING ON!...  
So that was all something  
I was kinda mad at my bro but I think he learned his lesson and will be nicer from now on though I assure you all he really is a good person underneath he was just mad being forced in a position he wanted no part in like someone leaving a baby on your doorstep that was also a robot BUT I DIGRESS this was a crazy ride so far and sayoris death was very tragic so we have to find a way to move on to act to as respectfully as possible  
….THEN AGAIN!

**music starts**

[MAKI]  
This whole video game could be 3 hours long  
There’s still who know how long to go  
The time is just right to sing you a soooonnngg  
CALLED THE NUMBER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GAME!

** does little dance**

At this point a host  
Could choose just to coast  
To that I say “thank you!” but no!  
Some give you there least  
I give you my most!  
Hence the number in the middle of the game!

Opening numbers are so old hash  
Even Scott Cawthon does stuff like that

[SCOTT]  
It’s true!

[MAKI]  
Closing numbers are just goodbye!  
it’s the number in the middle that gets me high!  
** maki says as he jumps in the air and time freezes**  
Hi!  
** as time starts back and he splats on the ground**

So this time around we’re trying something new  
To help reestablish the flow  
And now without any further ado  
Here’s some really sexy dancing in the middle of the number that’s the number in the middle off the game!

Ladies and gentlemen please welcome  
THE DOKI GOLD MONSTERS!  
** a bunch of npc people in gold suits with their chest showing walk out and start dancing as maki groves with them**

[NPC PEOPLE]  
It’s just a little bit  
More of the middle bit  
It’s just a little bit  
More of the middle bit  
** as they dance WHATS THIS? Who do we see other than sans the skeleton and chara! **

[MAKI]  
HEY! It’s my Undertale friends’ sans the skeleton, and chara dreemurr  
What are you guys doing here?

[SANS]  
Maki when we saw you start singing we were blown away

[MAKI]  
Thanks!

[CHARA]  
We knew we had to be a part of it maki

[MAKI]  
So you just arranged this cameo in the last like 90 seconds?

[CHARA]  
The creators work in weird way

[SANS]  
Ok I’m gonna sing  
The solo in the number in the middle of the game  
You can’t spell cameo without meeeee

[CHARA]  
We’re completely live  
So I’m really gonna try  
Not to mention that girl who hanged herself in ddlc…

[MAKI]  
Right chara  
Literally Could have not said it better myself  
…  
I could dance forever cause I want more  
**clap clap**  
More of the guy who held me up before

But we’re running tight so now we need to flow  
To the beginning of the end OF THE MIDDLE OF THE GAAAAMMEEE

[ALL]  
THIS WHOLE VIDEO GAME COULD BE 3 HOURS LONG  
NOW THERE’S 3 MINUTES MORE TO GO  
THANKS TO THIS EXTRAORDINARY!

[MAKI]  
Completely arbitrary 

[ALL]  
NUMBER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GAAAAMMMEEEE!!!  
(in the middle, in the middle, in the middle)  
OF THE GAME

**now back to are regularly scheduled madness**

Siramay: OH HEY! The universe is resetting itself again great!

Hoto: finally now I can…..  
Siramay?

Siramay: yes?

Hoto: ** points at game screen where say-or-e is glitched out** WHAT THE HECK IS THIS

Siramay: ah that… well as you know the games not over

Hoto: no duh I know your evil but you not that messed up as to let someone play the game where the ending is hanging

Siramay: so I may have… not told you the full truth on the type of game this is…

Hoto: what?

Siramay: wellllll… you know how I said this was a dating sim… well its actually a… psychological horror

Hoto: WHAAATTT why didn’t you tell me???

Siramay: and ruin the surprise? Oh no no no that’s not how I work  
Good news is your officially stuck and now literally can’t get out till this is over 

Hoto: HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS??

Siramay: cause the bad news is it gets worse from here  
But don’t worry here’s an end of act 1 gift A PEN  
But not just any pen a fancy shmancey inkwell pen! AINT IT PRETTY

Hoto: the heck you giving me this now?

Siramay: well I was going to give it to you in act 1 but I forgot… BETTER LATE THEN NEVER THOUGH RIGHT?

Hoto: let’s just go on…

Siramay: OK TO BEGINNING AGAIN!!!  
"I see an annoying girl running toward me from the distance, waving her arms in the air like she's totally oblivious to any attention she might draw to herself."  
"That girl is GJNEGJONERJEQUJGEIA, my neighbor and good friend since we were children."  
"You know, the kind of friend you'd never see yourself making today, but it just kind of works out because you've known each other for so long?"  
"We used to walk to school together on days like this, but starting around high school she would oversleep more and more frequently, and I would get tired of waiting up."  
"But if she's going to chase after me like this, I almost feel better off running away."  
"However, I just sigh and idle in front of the crosswalk and let CFIJSERGVIUJOEIAUG catch up to me."

Hoto: wait wah? Why can’t we say GNJUGNEAO4GNERIUA4W ** covers mouth in shock**

Siramay: yeah cause she got erased from existence we can no longer say her name without breaking a level of the world order  
TO SPITE THAT I came up with a new name SAY-OR-E so just say or E and we will be all good!

Hoto: say-or-e OH it works HA! TAKE THAT UNIVERES I SPITE YOU!!!!  
So go on… also is it me or is the music off

Siramay: yeah its off but if I made a comment of it every time that be too much comments especially when there’s other wrong things to notice

Hy6tikcfwijvo: **_GTNUVNEWTJVNORGUVNBWOUVNTRHWJNBVRE_**

HOTO: AHHHHH IM SORRY!!!

** then the universe resets again**

Siramay:  
"It's an ordinary school day, like any other."  
"Mornings are usually the worst, being surrounded by couples and friend groups walking to school together."  
"Meanwhile, I've always walked to school alone."  
"I always tell myself it's about time I meet some girls or something like that..."  
"But I have no motivation to join any clubs."  
"I'm perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending my free time on games and anime."  
OH HEY HOTO THIS IS MORE ACCURATE TO YOU!

Hoto: ugh

Siramay:  
"There's always the anime club, but it's not like there would be any girls in it anyway..."  
"The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it's over before I know it."  
"After I pack up my things, I stare blankly at the wall, looking for an ounce of motivation."

Hoto: "Clubs..."

Siramay:  
"There really aren't any that interest me."  
"Besides, most of them would probably be way too demanding for me to want to deal with."  
"I guess I have no choice but to start with the anime club..."

Monika: "...Hoto?"

Hoto: DAH!!  
"...Monika?"  
MON!  
At least there’s one ok thing as the world falls to oblivion

Monika: "Oh my goodness, I totally didn't expect to see you here!"  
"It's been a while, right?"

Hoto: "Ah..."  
"Yeah, it has."  
A year right?  
Still doing that attention seeking pose though

Siramay:  
"Monika smiles sweetly."  
"We do know each other - well, we rarely talked, but we were in the same class last year."  
"Monika was probably the most popular girl in class - smart, beautiful, athletic."  
"Basically, completely out of my league."

Hoto: SHES STILL NOT OUT OF MY LEAGUE!!  
Der dar nar ger

Siramay:  
"So, having her smile at me so genuinely feels a little..."

Hoto: "What did you come in here for, anyway?"

Monika: "Oh, I've just been looking for some supplies to use for my club."  
"Do you know if there's any construction paper in here?"  
"Or markers?"

Hoto: "I guess you could check the closet."  
"...You're in the debate club, right?"  
Oh yeah I forgot you were a nerd ahahah

Siramay: hoto…

Hoto: don’t worry I learned my lesson ill hold back on the insults  
They won’t kill me

Siramay: hopefully

Monika: "Ahaha, about that..."  
"I actually quit the debate club."

Hoto: "Really? You quit?"  
Or where you fired cause you seem like someone who would get fired then say “you can’t fire me I quit”

Siramay: can you get fired from a club?

Hoto: well you can get kicked out 

Siramay: well anyway that sounds like something you would say 

Hoto: no no ids say that then throw a heavy object out the window shed just say that and leave with dignity

Siramay: unlike you who threw that dignity out the window

Hoto: I DO TO HAVE MY DIGNITY  
But anyways go on mon

Monika: "Yeah..."  
"To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs."  
"It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events..."  
"I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special out of it."

Hoto: "In that case, what club did you decide to join?"

Monika: "Actually, I'm starting a new one!"  
"A literature club!  
**glitch**

Hoto: DAH!  
"Literature...?"  
"That sounds kind of...dull?"  
"How many members do you have so far?"

Monika: "Um..."  
"Ahaha..."  
"It's kind of embarrassing, but there are only three of us so far."  
"It's really hard to find new members for something that sounds so boring..."

Hoto: "Well, I can see that..."

Monika: "But it's really not boring at all, you know!"  
"Literature can be anything. Reading, writing, poetry..."

Hoto: musicals?

Monika: "I mean, one of my members even keeps her manga collection in the clubroom..."

Hoto: "Wait...really?"

Monika: "Yeah, it's funny, right?"  
"She always insists that manga is literature, too."

Hoto: I mean it has words and its in book form so

Monika: "I mean, she's not wrong, I guess..."  
"And besides, a member's a member, right?"

Siramay:  
"...Did Monika say "she"?"  
"Hmm..."

Monika: "Hey, Hoto..."  
"By any chance...are you still looking for a club to join?"

Hoto: no!  
"Ah--"  
"I mean, I guess so, but..."  
So much for avoiding it

Monika: "In that case..."  
"Is there any chance you could do me a big favor?"  
"I won't ask you to join, but..."  
"If you could at the very least visit my club, it would make me really happy."  
"Please?"

Hoto: "Um..."  
Ugh guilt  
Why must you do this to me

siramay: cleans your sins hoto  
"Well, I guess I have no reason to refuse..."  
"Besides, how could I ever refuse someone like Monika?"

Hoto: "Sure, I guess I could check it out."  
BUT ONLY FOR TODAY!

Monika: "Aah, awesome!"  
"You're really sweet, Hoto, you know that?"

Hoto: "I-It's nothing, really..."  
… yeah

Monika: "Shall we go, then?"  
"I'll look for the materials another time - you're more important."

Hoto: no I’m not

Siramay:  
"And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul to Monika and her irresistible smile."  
"I timidly follow Monika across the school and upstairs - a section of the school I rarely visit, being generally used for third-year classes and activities."  
"Monika, full of energy, swings open the classroom door."

Siramay: YOUR OFFERING TO THE CREATOR IS HERE! DRAW HIS BLOOD

Hoto: NO!

siramay: I’m kidding, I’m kidding

Monika: "I'm back~!"  
"And I brought a guest with me!"

Hoto; h- wait ** looks at back of room**  
IS THAT A SAY-OR-E HANGING POSTER?!!??! NOT COOL

Siramay: I guess its revenge for saying say-or-e

Yuri: "Eh?"

Hoto: DAH 

Yuri: "A... a guest?"

Natsuki: "Seriously? You brought a boy?"  
"Way to kill the atmosphere."

Monika: "Don't be mean, Natsuki..."  
"...But anyway, welcome to the club, Hoto!"

Hoto: "..."

Siramay:  
"All words escape me in this situation."  
"This club..."  
OH BOY I GET TO SAY THIS AGAIN  
** lights go off**  
...is full of  
**anime pose**  
INCREDIBLY  
**anime pose**  
CUTE  
**anime pose**  
GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRLSSSSSssss!!"

Natsuki: "So, let me guess..."  
"You're Monika's boyfriend, right?"

Hoto: "Wha--"  
WHAT NO!  
"No, I'm not!"  
Not that I’m gay or ace, I Just hate everyone

Yuri: "Natsuki..."

Siramay:  
"The girl with the sour attitude, whose name is apparently Natsuki, is one I don't recognize."  
"Her small figure makes me think she's probably a first-year."  
Shes not though shes legal visual novel 18

Monika: "A-Anyway, this is Natsuki, energetic as usual..."  
"And this is Yuri, the Vice President!"

Hoto: oh you’re the VP not aint yah? Good job you totally deserved it

Siramay: I hear the role of VP is to **DIE** for

Hoto: no

Yuri: "I-It's nice to meet you..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri, who appears comparably more mature and timid, seems to have a hard time keeping up with someone like Natsuki."

Hoto: "Yeah... It's nice to meet both of you."

Monika: "So, I ran into Hoto in a classroom, and he decided to come check out the club."  
"Isn't that great?"

Natsuki: "Wait! Monika!"  
"Didn't I tell you to let me know in advance before you brought anyone new?"  
"I was going to...well, you know..."

Hoto: WHAT I have to replay the universe everything’s messed up AND I don’t get a cupcake COME ON

Siramay: are you still mad I ate yours in act 1?

Hoto: YES!

Siramay: I’m sorry buddy I’ll get yah one when all this is over promise! 

Monika: "Sorry, sorry!"  
"I didn't forget that, but I just happened to run into him."

Yuri: "In that case, I should at least make some tea, right?"

Siramay: on the Brightside I’m not gonna drink your tea…

Hoto: I still hate tea

Siramay: oh…

Monika: "Yeah, that would be great!"  
"Why don't you come sit down, Hoto?"

Siramay:  
"The girls have a few desks arranged to form a table."  
"Yuri walks to the corner of the room and opens the closet."  
"Meanwhile, Monika and Natsuki sit across from each other."  
"Still feeling awkward, I take a seat next to Monika.  
Better then sitting next to say-or-e though right?

Hoto: murrrr…. yes

Monika: "So, I know you didn't really plan on coming here..."  
"But we'll make sure you feel right at home, okay?"  
"As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!"

Hoto: yeah yeah I know I know  
"I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet."  
"It must be hard to start a new club."

Monika: "You could put it that way."  
"Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new..."  
"Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature."  
"You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile."  
"But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important."  
"I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate!"  
"Right, Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "Well..."  
"...I guess."

Siramay: you know you’d have more embers if you didn’t erase them from existence  
"Natsuki reluctantly agrees."  
"Such different girls, all interested in the same goal..."  
"Monika must have worked really hard just to find these two."  
"Yuri returns to the table, carrying a tea set."  
"She carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot in the middle."

Hoto: "You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?"

Yuri: "Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission."  
"After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"

Hoto: no  
"Ah... I-I guess..."

Monika: "Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Yuri's just trying to impress you."

Hoto: and I’m still not impressed mon

Yuri: "Eh?! T-That's not..."

Siramay:  
"Insulted, Yuri looks away."

Yuri: "I meant that, you know..."

Hoto: don’t worry I know what you meant  
"I believe you."

Hoto: "Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but I at least enjoy tea."  
not

Yuri: "I'm glad..."

Hoto:  
"Yuri faintly smiles to herself in relief."

Yuri: "So, Hoto, what kinds of things do you like to read?"

Hoto: "Well... Ah..."  
Scripts and fanfiction

Siramay:  
"Considering how little I've read these past few years, I don't really have a good way of answering that."

Hoto: "...Manga..."

Siramay:  
"I mutter quietly to myself, half-joking."  
"Natsuki's head suddenly perks up."  
"It looks like she wants to say something, but she keeps quiet."

Yuri: "N-Not much of a reader, I guess..."

Hoto: "...Well, that can change..."

Siramay:  
"What am I saying?"  
"I spoke without thinking after seeing Yuri's sad smile."

Hoto: "Anyway, what about you, Yuri?"

Yuri: "Well, let's see..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri traces the rim of her teacup with her finger."

Yuri: "My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds."  
"The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me."  
"And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive."

Siramay:  
"Yuri goes on, clearly passionate about her reading."  
"She seemed so reserved and timid since the moment I walked in, but it's obvious by the way her eyes light up that she finds her comfort in the world of books, not people."

Yuri: "But you know, I like a lot of things."  
"Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well."  
"Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop?"  
"Anyway, I've been reading a lot of horror lately..."

Hoto: "Ah, I read a horror book once..."

Siramay:  
"I desperately grasp something I can relate to at the minimal level."  
"At this rate, Yuri might as well be having a conversation with a rock."

Monika: "Ahaha. I'd expect that from you, Yuri."  
"It suits your personality."

Yuri: "Oh, is that so?"  
"Really, if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down."  
"Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

Natsuki: "Ugh, I hate horror..."

Siramay: same man

Hoto: if you hate horror why are we here!

Siramay: I can handle anything as long as it has a happy ending

Hoto: this has a happy ending?

Siramay: in my opinion

Hoto: I don’t trust your opinion

Yuri: "Oh? Why's that?"

Natsuki: "Well, I just..."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki's eyes dart over to me for a split second."

Natsuki: "Never mind."

Monika: "That's right, you usually like to write about cute things, don't you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "W-What?"  
"What gives you that idea?"

Monika: "You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting."  
"It looked like you were working on a poem called--"

Natsuki: "Don't say it out loud!!"  
"And give that back!"

Monika: "Fine, fine~"

Hoto: "Natsuki, you write your own poems?"

Natsuki: "Eh? Well, I guess sometimes."  
"Why do you care?"

Hoto: "I think that's impressive."  
"Why don't you share them sometime?"

Natsuki: "N-No!"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki averts her eyes."

Natsuki: "You wouldn't...like them..."

Hoto: "Ah...not a very confident writer yet?"

Yuri: "I understand how Natsuki feels."  
"Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence."  
"The truest form of writing is writing to oneself."  
"You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."

Monika: "Do you have writing experience too, Yuri?"  
"Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Natsuki feel comfortable enough to share hers."

Yuri: "..."

Hoto: "I guess it's the same for Yuri..."

Siramay:  
"We all sit in silence for a moment."

Monika: "Hey, I just got an idea!"  
"How about this?"

Natsuki and Yuri: "...?"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki and Yuri look quizzically at Monika."

Monika: "Let's all go home and write a poem of our own!"  
"Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other."  
"That way, everyone is even!"

Natsuki: "U-Um..."

Yuri: "..."

Monika: "Ah..."  
"I mean, I thought it was a good idea..."

Yuri: "Well..."  
"...I think you're right, Monika."  
"We should probably start finding activities for all of us to participate in together."  
"I did decide to take on the responsibility of Vice President, after all..."  
"I need to do my best to nurture the club as well as its members."  
"Besides, now that we have a new member..."  
"It seems like a good step for us to take."  
"Do you agree as well, Hoto?"

Hoto: "Hold on...there's still one problem."

Monika: "Eh? What's that?"

Siramay:  
"Now that we've reached the most important topic, I bluntly come forth with what's been on my mind the entire time."

Hoto: "I NEVER SAID I WOULD JOIN THIS CLUB!"  
"Monika may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision."  
"I still have other clubs to look at, and...um..."

Siramay:  
"I lose my train of thought."  
"All three girls stare back at me with dejected eyes."

Monika: "B-But..."

Yuri: "I'm sorry, I thought..."

Natsuki: "Hmph."

Hoto: "Eh...?"  
STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

Siramay:  
"The girls exchange glances before Monika turns back to me."

Monika: "I...guess I need to tell you the truth, Hoto."  
"The thing is..."  
"...We don't have enough members yet to form an official club."  
"We need four..."  
"And I've been trying really, really hard to find new members."  
"And if we don't find one more before the festival..."

Hoto: "..."  
NAAARRR WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY

Siramay:  
"I... I’m defenseless against these girls."  
"How am I supposed to make a clear-headed decision when it's like this?"  
"I would feel terrible for letting everyone down in this situation..."  
"And besides, the club itself seems pretty relaxed..."  
"So, if writing poems is the price I need to pay in order to spend every day with these beautiful girls..."

Hoto: "...Right."  
"Okay, I've decided, then."  
"I'll join the Literature Club."  
"One by one, the girls' eyes light up."

Monika: "Oh my goodness, really?"  
"Do you really mean that, Hoto?"

Hoto: "Yeah..."  
"It could be fun, right?"

Yuri: "You really did scare me for a moment..."

Natsuki: "I mean, if you really just left after all this, I would be super pissed."

Monika: "Hoto, I'm so happy..."  
"We can become an official club now!"  
"Thank you so much for this. You're really amazing."  
"I'll do everything I can to give you a great time, okay?"

Hoto: "Ah...thanks, I guess."  
don’t mention it, really

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"  
"I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note."  
"Everyone remember tonight's assignment:"  
"Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!"

Siramay:  
"Monika looks over at me once more."

Monika: "Hoto, I look forward to seeing how you express yourself."

Hoto: I don’t think so

Monika: "Ehehe~"

Hoto: "Y-Yeah..."

Siramay:  
"Can I really impress the class star Monika with my mediocre writing skills?"  
"I already feel the anxiety welling up inside me."  
"Meanwhile, the girls continue to chit-chat as Yuri cleans up the tea set."

Hoto: "I guess I'll be on my way, then..."

Monika: "Okay!"  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
"I can't wait!"

Hoto: I can, by mon

Siramay:  
"With that, I depart the clubroom and make my way home."  
"The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the three girls:"  
"Natsuki,"  
"Yuri,"  
"and, of course, Monika."  
"Will I really be happy spending every day after school in a literature club?"  
"Perhaps I'll have the chance to grow closer to one of these girls..."  
"Alright!"  
"I'll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I'm sure good fortune will find me."  
"And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight..."

Hoto: is today over?

Siramay: NOT YET!  
For you my brave heartless have unlocked a SPECIAL poem  
Would you like to read it?

Hoto: no

Siramay: **clicks yes**

** it’s the happy thoughts picture**

Hoto: WHY DOES THE UNIVERES HATE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

** while hoto was feeling guilty thinking the universe hated him he couldn’t be more wrong for the universe hating him wasn’t the problem  
It was the universe loving him that he needed to worry about**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO EXSITED THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MY FAVORIT  
I also don't own the song used here called the number in the middle of the show


	9. The Girl Hoto Kinda Be Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hoto talks with monika about the girl that he'd kinda be into and things go wrong in the process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/14Bo3NhhVhU

CHAPTER 9

Ok hoto now it’s time for po- wait hoto what are you doing

Hoto: ** walks up and bangs head into word wall hitting words**  
I don’t care anymore

Siramay: ok then on with it I guess

** transition brought to you by help us**

Monika: "Hi again, Hoto!"  
"Glad to see you didn't run away on us. Hahaha!"

Hoto: "Nah, don't worry."  
Couldn’t even if I wanted to  
"This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word."

Siramay:  
"Well, I'm back at the Literature Club."  
"I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out."  
** though hoto started to feel strange as if everything was getting slightly bigger and he had to lean to stand straight**

Yuri: "Thanks for keeping your promise, Hoto."

Hoto: AH uh yes it’s not like I have trouble facing people uh

Yuri: "I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you."  
"Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it..."

hoto: yeah well, wait is it me or is everything getting bigger  
AND WHY IS THE GRAVITY TILTING

Siramay: actually you’re getting smaller

Hoto: slowly shrinking while holding on to desk as not to fall with gravity AAAHHH

Natsuki: "Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack."  
"You already had to be dragged here by Monika."

Hoto: DAH ** hoto says as he gets smaller not being able to face any of the girls practically half his size and the gravity making it harder to stand straight he was barely half his size now**

Natsuki: "I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what..."  
"But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it."

Monika: "Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom."

**though surprisingly monika was the same size as hoto and in his gravity though she also blocked the text box not that hoto cared as hoto began to shrink more holding on (uncomfortably so) to a dokis leg as he started to dangle to the window**

Hoto: HELP MEEEEEE

** nah shes gone don’t worry hoto hold on tight!**

Hoto: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Natsuki: "M-M-M...!!"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga"."  
While hoto is holding on to his life by the shoe of a doki barely bigger than it

Natsuki: "Manga is literature!!"

Siramay:  
"Swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat."

Yuri: "I'm sorry, Hoto..."  
"We'll make sure to put your comfort first, okay?"

Siramay:  
"Yuri shoots Natsuki with a disappointed glance."

Yuri: "Um, anyway..."  
"Now that you're in the club and all..."  
"...Perhaps you might have interest in picking up a book to read?"

Hoto: "Well..."  
NOT REALY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
"I can't really say no either way."  
"Like you said, I'm in this club now."  
“So it only feels right for me to do something like that, if you ask."

Yuri: "W-Wait..."  
"I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Uu..."  
"If you don't really want to, then forget I said anything, I guess..."

Hoto: "Ah--No, it's not that, Yuri."  
"I want to try to be a part of this club."  
"So even if I don't read often, I'd be happy to pick up a book if you wanted me to."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Yuri: "A-Are you sure...?"  
"I just felt like..."  
"...Well, as Vice President and all..."  
"...That I should help you get started on something you might like."

Siramay:  
"Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out a book."

Yuri: "I didn't want you to feel left out..."  
"So I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy."  
"It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read."  
"And we could, you know..."  
"Discuss it...if you wanted..."

Siramay:  
"Th-This is...  
"How is this girl accidentally being so cute?"  
"She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much..."

Hoto: "Yuri, thank you! I'll definitely read this!"  
AS SOON AS THE GRAVITY AND SIZE GETS BACK TO NORMAL!!

Siramay:  
"I enthusiastically take the book."  
** at least hoto would have if he weren’t 6 inches tall and dangling for his life so he tried to make sure to book didn’t squish him instead**

Yuri: "Phew..."  
"Well, you can read it at your own pace."  
"I look forward to hearing what you think."

** as Yuri left hoto had to let go and while he was expecting to fall to his doom instead he grew back to his 6-foot-tall self and plopped on the regular ground floor**

Hoto: THANK GOODNESS

Siramay:  
"Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Monika to kick off some scheduled activities for the club."  
"But that doesn't seem to be the case."  
"Yuri's face is already buried in a book."  
"I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance."  
"Meanwhile, Natsuki is rummaging around in the closet."

Natsuki "Ugh...!"

Siramay:  
"I hear Natsuki utter an exasperated sigh from within the closet."  
"She seems to be annoyed by something."  
"I approach her, in case she needs a hand."  
Ok hoto lets go

Hoto: uugghh  
"You looking for something in there?"

Natsuki: **"_flipping monikammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"_**  
"She never puts my stuff back in the right spot!"

Hoto: ….. ok

Natsuki: "What's the point in keeping your collection organized if someone else is just gonna mess it up?"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki slides a bunch of stacked books and boxes across the shelf."

Hoto: "Manga..."

Natsuki: "You read manga, right?"

Hoto: "Ah--"  
"...Sometimes..."

Siramay:  
"Manga is one of those things where you can't admit you're really into it until you figure out where the other person stands."

Hoto: "...How did you know, anyway?"

Natsuki: "I heard you bring it up at some point."  
"Besides, it's kind of written on your face."

Siramay:  
"What's that supposed to mean...?"

Hoto: MY FACE!? -…  
"I-I see..."

Siramay:  
"There's a lone volume of manga amidst a stack of various books on the side of one of the shelves."  
"Curious, I pull it out of the stack."

Natsuki: "_There_ it is!"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki snatches it out of my hand."  
"She then turns to a box of manga and slips the volume right into the middle of the rest."

Natsuki: "Aah, much better!"  
"Seeing a box set with one book missing is probably the most irritating sight in the world."

Hoto: that’s true  
"I know that feel..."

Siramay:  
"I get a closer look at the box set she's admiring."

Hoto: "Parfait Girls...?"

Siramay:  
"It's a series I've never heard of in my life."  
Cause it dosent exist oOoOoOoOooOoO  
"That probably means it's either way out of my demographic, or it's simply terrible."  
If it did that could cause either a universe connection which due to this game we know its not or a level paradox of double negative or more likely the square root of negative 1 which dosent exist yet it does and  
** head explodes**  
** siramays head reemerges as the muscles and skin crawl back on**  
I’ll stop talking 

Natsuki: "If you're gonna judge, you can go do it through the glass on that door."

Siramay:  
"She points to the classroom door."

Hoto: with pleasure…. fine  
"H-Hey, I wasn't judging anything...!"  
"I didn't even say anything."

Natsuki: "It was the tone of your voice."

Hoto: you got me there  
Natsuki: "But I'll tell you one thing, Hoto."  
"Consider this a lesson straight from the Literature Club:"  
**_ "don't judge a bookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkk_**

Hoto: Snapple

Natsuki: "In fact--"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki pulls out the first volume of Parfait Girls from the box."  
Natsuki: "I'm gonna show you exactly why!"  
"She shoves the book right into my hands."

Hoto: oh deer  
"Ah..."

Siramay:  
"I stare at the cover."  
"It features four girls in colorful attire striking animated feminine poses."  
"It's...exceedingly "Moe"."

Natsuki: "Don't just stand there!"

Hoto: "Uwa--"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki grabs my arm and pulls me out of the closet."  
"She then takes a seat against the wall, beneath the windowsills."  
"She pats on the ground next to her, signaling me to sit there."

Hoto: no

Siramay: **pushes hoto down**

Hoto: neeeeeeeeerrr  
"Wouldn't chairs be more comfortable...?"

Siramay:  
"I take my seat."

Natsuki: "Chairs wouldn't work."  
"We can't read at the same time like that."

Hoto: "Eh? Why's that?"  
"Ah...I guess it's easier to be close together like this..."

Natsuki: "--!"  
"D-Don't just say that!"  
"You'll make me feel weird about it!"

Hoto: it’s only fair for how weird I feel

Siramay:  
"Natsuki crosses her arms and scootches an inch away from me."

Hoto: "Sorry..."

Siramay:  
"I didn't exactly expect to be sitting this close to her, either..."  
"Not that I can say it's a particularly bad thing."  
"I open the book."  
"It's only a few seconds before Natsuki once again inches closer, reclaiming the additional space while she hopes I won't notice."  
"I can feel her peering over my shoulder, much more eager to begin reading than I am."

Natsuki: "Wow, how long has it been since I read the beginning...?"

Hoto: "Hm?"  
"You don't go back and flip through the older volumes every now and then?"

Natsuki: "Not really."  
"Maybe sometimes after I've already finished the series."  
"Hey, are you paying attention?"

Hoto: "Uh..."

Siramay:  
"I am, but nothing's really happened yet, so I can talk at the same time."  
"It looks like it's about a bunch of friends in high school."  
"Typical slice-of-life affair."  
"I kind of grew out of these, since it's rare for the writing to be entertaining enough to make up for the lack of plot."

Siramay: yeah but its really calming  
OU PICTURE TIME!

Hoto: "...Are you sure this isn't boring for you?"

Natsuki: "It's not!"

Hoto: "Even though you're just watching me read?"

Natsuki: "Well...!"

Natsuki: "I'm...fine with that."

Hoto: "If you say so..."  
"...I guess it's fun sharing something you like with someone else."  
"I always get excited when I convince any of my friends to pick up a series I enjoy."  
"You know what I mean?"

Siramay: yeah! Its fun to see others reactions to things!

Natsuki: "...?"

Hoto: "Hm?"  
"You don't?"

Natsuki: "Um..."  
"That's not..."  
"Well, I wouldn't really know."

Hoto: "...What do you mean?"  
"Don't you share your manga with your friends?"  
You’re a loner to? That’s fair I guess…

Natsuki: "Could you not rub it in?"  
"Jeez..."

Hoto: "Ah... Sorry..."

Natsuki: "Hmph."  
"Like I could ever get my friends to read this..."  
"They just think manga is for kids."  
"I can't even bring it up without them being all like..."  
"'Eh? You still haven't grown out of that yet?'"  
"Makes me want to punch them in the face..."

Hoto: HA! Same  
Though honestly there a bunch of idiots considering some of the things you see in manga  
"Urgh, I know those kinds of people..."  
"Honestly, it takes a lot of effort to find friends who don't judge, much less friends who are also into it..."  
"I'm already kind of a loser, so I guess I gravitated toward the other losers over time."  
"But it's probably harder for someone like you..."

Natsuki: "Hm."  
"Yeah, that's pretty accurate."

Siramay:  
"_...Wait, which part??_"

Natsuki: "I mean, I feel like I can't even keep it in my own room..."

Hoto: huh? Whys that?

Natsuki: **_"My dad would beat the spit out of me if he found this."_**

Hoto: OH!...... uh wow well….  
Now I’m glad I never got my hands on her…  
Yikes

**in the monitor room**

Brim: ** throws away the “am I a terrible father?” book** hoto may not respect people but at least I know I didn’t beat him!

** back**

Natsuki: "At least it's safe here in the clubroom."

Hoto: um I’m… sorry buddy?

Siramay: oh! Its lunch time I’ll be AHHH

Hoto: what?

Siramay: oh nothing… ** actually I saw that bloody Monika picture but that’s way to incriminating to tell hoto I wanna wait and see the look in his face when he finds out himself which is why I keep things like this and all the secret letters away from him but for now there’s a slice of pizza with my name all over it!**  
…  
** comes back** I’m back!....  
**_END_**  
**Everything is black and white and AAAAAAAAHH all over**  
Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ESC ESC ESC  
AAAAHHHH ** wraps self-up in 5th wall** YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME GREEN EYED DEMON  
RESET RESET RESET  
… are we good?  
...oh thank goodness  
I’m back hoto! Hope I didn’t miss anything  
eh anyway where were we

Natsuki: "'Cept Monika's kind of a jerk about it..."  
"Ugh! I just can't win, can I?"

Hoto: "Well, it paid off in the end, didn't it?"  
"I mean, here I am, reading it."

Natsuki: "Well, it's not like that solves any of my problems."

Hoto: "Maybe..."  
I can murder your dad for you?  
As an attack mob it do wonders for my reputation to kill an anime characters father… sure you’re just a creation and no big CenterPoint and your dads not the loving wise type most father killers are known for  
But it’s the fact I killed your father at all that counts  
"But at least you're enjoying yourself, right?"

Natsuki: "--"  
"..."  
"...So?"

Hoto: "Ahaha."

"Jeez, that's enough!"  
"Are you gonna keep reading, or what?"

Hoto: I’m thinking or what  
"Yeah, yeah..."

Siramay:  
"I flip the page."  
"..."  
"..."  
"....."  
"......."  
"........."  
"Time passes."  
No kidding  
"Natsuki is strangely quiet now."  
Oh jeez  
"I glance over at her."  
"It looks like she's started to fall asleep."  
Daaww

Hoto: …  
"Hey, Natsuki..."  
Get oooofffffff

Natsuki: "Y-Yeah...?"

Siramay:  
"Suddenly, Natsuki collapses straight into me."

Hoto: "H-Hey--"  
DAH! GET OFF

Natsuki: **_ VJRGNAEHOV35W5QTU4IW3JFUHERG8FIITR30Q_**

Hoto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Monika: "Oh jeez..."

Hoto: oh everything stopped

Monika: "Natsuki, are you okay?"

Hoto: DOES SHE LOOK OK???!!!

Natsuki: "..."

Monika: "Here..."

Siramay:  
"Monika reaches into her bag and pulls out some kind of protein bar."  
"She throws it in Natsuki's direction."  
"Natsuki's eyes suddenly light up again."  
"She snatches the bar from the floor and immediately tears off the wrapper."

Natsuki: "I told you not to give mmph..."

Siramay:  
"She doesn't even finish her sentence before stuffing it into her mouth."

Monika: "Don't worry, Hoto."  
"She's fine."

Hoto: you sure cause that’s all rather odd

Monika: "It just happens every now and then."  
"That's why I always keep a snack in my bag for her."  
"Anyway...!"  
"Why don't we all share poems now?"

Hoto: fine I guess we’ll go in the regularly scheduled order

Siramay: TO MON  
Show her the hard work I feel like shed like _ simple and clean_ anyway

Monika: 1b "Hi, Hoto!"

Hoto: heeeeeyyy mon  
** hoto sits himself on top a desk** you don’t mind do yah?

Monika: not at all  
"Having a good time so far?"

Hoto: "Ah...yeah."  
Not really but it’s not like you can control the universe to fix it

Monika: "Good! Glad to hear it!"  
"By the way, since you're new and everything..."  
"If you ever have any suggestions for the club, like new activities, or things we can do better..."  
"I'm always listening!"  
"Don't be afraid to bring things up, okay?"

Hoto: I said it before and I’ll say it again, musicals or just songs in general there very nice  
"Alright...I'll keep that in mind."

Siramay:  
"Of course I'll be afraid to bring things up."  
"I'm much better off just going with the flow until I'm more settled in."  
Though since this is your second week around I guess you are settled in aye hoto?

Monika: "Anyway..."  
"Want to share your poem with me?"

Hoto: no I just want to look deep in your eyes  
of course I want to share poems!  
"It's kind of embarrassing, but I guess I have to."

Monika: "Ahahaha!"  
"Don't worry, Hoto!"  
"We're all a little embarrassed today, you know?"  
"But it's that sort of barrier that we'll all learn to get past soon."

Hoto: "Yeah, that's true."

Siramay:  
"I hand Monika my poem."  
_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_  
HOOOLLLD ME  
WHATEVER LIES BEYOND THIS MOOOOOORNING  
IS A LITTLE LATER ON  
REGARDLESS OF WARNINGS THE FUTURE DOESN'T SCARE ME AT ALL-

Hoto: ** closes siramays mouth**

Monika: "...Mhm!"  
"I like it, Hoto!"

Hoto: "Really...?"  
I doubt that

Monika: "It's a lot cuter than I expected."  
"Ahahaha!"

Hoto: "Oh jeez..."

Monika: "No, no!"  
"It kind of makes me think of something Natsuki would write."

Hoto: well don’t think that

Monika: "And she's a good writer, too."  
"So take that as a compliment!"

Hoto: "Ahaha..."  
I wont  
"If you say so."

Monika: "Yep!"  
"If you're interested in Natsuki, then always keep a snack on you."

Hoto: huh?

Monika: "She'll cling to you like a puppy."

Hoto: again  
Huh?

Monika: "Ahaha!"  
"Natsuki's dad doesn't give her lunch money or leave her any food in the house, so she's in a fussy mood pretty often..."  
"But sometimes she just loses all of her strength and shuts down."  
"Like earlier."  
"This is just a guess, but I think she's so small because her malnutrition is interfering with her adolescent growth..."  
"...But hey, some guys are into petite girls too, you know?"  
"Sorry...just trying to look at the bright side!"

Hoto: that’s uh… kinda messed up don’t you think?  
And it’s kinda rude to be so open about it not that you shouldn’t but aren’t there better people to tell this to  
I mean I know you can’t do anything technically  
Buts that’s not cool mon  
You can’t just say stuff like that!

Monika: "Anyway, do you want to read my poem now?"

Hoto: yes please let’s move on and I’ll just pretend you never said that last part  
Let you off with a warning

Monika: "Don't worry, I'm not very good..."

Hoto: that’s a lie  
"You sound pretty confident for someone who claims to not be very good."

Monika: "Well...that's cause I have to sound confident."  
"That doesn't mean I always feel that way, you know?"

Hoto: "I see..."  
"Well, let's read it, then."

Siramay: now Monika’s poem.. which is different?

Hoto: there not supposed to be?

Siramay: they shouldn’t be

_But he wasn't looking at me.  
Confused, I frantically glance at my surroundings.  
But my burned eyes can no longer see color.  
Are there others in this room? Are they talking?  
Or are they simply poems on flat sheets of paper,  
The sound of frantic scrawling playing tricks on my ears?  
The room begins to crinkle.  
Closing in on me.  
The air I breathe dissipates before it reaches my lungs.  
I panic. There must be a way out.  
It's right there. He's right there._

__

__

_Swallowing my fears, I brandish my pen._

Hoto: kinda sounds epic at the end though not gonna lie

Monika: “So... what do you think?"

hoto: "Hmm...it's very...freeform, if that's what you call it."  
still sounds like drugs though  
"Sorry, I'm not really the right person to ask for feedback..."

Monika: "Ahaha. It's okay."  
"Yeah, that kind of style has gotten pretty popular nowadays."  
"That is, a lot of poems have been putting emphasis on the timing between words and lines."  
"When performed out loud, it can be really powerful."

Hoto: yeah yeah  
"What was the inspiration behind this one?"

Monika: "Ah..."  
"Well, I'm not sure if I know how to put it..."  
"I guess you could say that I had some kind of epiphany recently."  
"It's been influencing my poems a bit."

hoto "An epiphany?"  
…!  
THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE.  
TELL YOU WHY, MECHOZO, TELL YOU WHY.  
BECAUSE IN ALL OF THE WHOLE HUMAN RACE  
MECHOZO, THERE ARE TWO KINDS OF MEN AND ONLY TWO  
THERE'S THE ONE STAYING PUT IN HIS PROPER PLACE  
AND THE ONE WITH HIS FOOT IN THE OTHER ONE'S FACE  
LOOK AT ME, MECHOZO, LOOK AT YOU.  
NO WE ALL DESERVE TO DDIIIIIEEEE

Monika: something like that

Hoto: huh?!

Monika: anyway "well... you can say it’s something like that."  
"I'm kind of nervous to talk about deep stuff like that, because it's kind of coming on strongly..."

Hoto: I really don’t mind though I’m currently gong trough worse so I’m sure it’s not that bad

Monika: “Maybe after everyone is better friends with each other."

Hoto: yeah yeah, might as well say never

Monika: oh you’ll know eventually "Anyway..."  
"Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!"

Hoto: oh boy the universal constant the sky is blue, fish swim and Monika has writing tips

Siramay: maybe she has drawing tops too!

Monika: “Sometimes when you're writing a poem - or a story - your brain gets too fixated on a specific point..."  
"If you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress."  
"Just force yourself to get something down on the paper and tidy it up later!"  
"Another way to think about it is this:"  
"If you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big dark puddle of ink."  
"So just move your hand, and go with the flow!"  
"...That's my advice for today!"  
"Thanks for listening~"

Hoto: your welcome mon, welp now to face the others, oy vey 

Yuri: "..."  
"Mm..."  
"..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri stares at the poem."  
"A minute passes, more than enough time for her to finish reading."

Hoto: "Um..."

Yuri: "Oh!"  
"S-Sorry...!"  
"I forgot to start speaking..."  
"U-Um!"

Hoto: "It's fine, don't force yourself."

Yuri: "I'm not..."  
"I just need to put my thoughts into words."  
"Hold on..."  
"...Okay."  
"This is your first time writing a poem, right?"

Hoto: "Er, yeah..."  
Not really but what do you know anyway  
"Why do you ask?"

Yuri: "I'm just making sure."  
"I guessed that it might be after reading through it."

Hoto: "Ah, so it's that bad."

Yuri: "No!!"  
"...Did I just raise my voice...?"  
"Uu, I'm so sorry..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri buries her face in her hands."  
"I couldn't help but notice that it's been several minutes and we really haven't gotten anywhere."  
"It might take Yuri a while to get used to new people..."

Hoto: "It's fine, I really didn't notice."  
"What were you saying?"

Yuri: "Right...um..."  
"It's just that there are specific writing habits that are usually typical of new writers."  
"And having been through that myself, I kind of learned to pick up on them."  
"I think the most noticeable thing I recognize in new writers is that they try to make their style very deliberate."  
"In other words, they tend to pick a writing style separate from the topic matter, and they form-fit the two together."  
"The end result is that both the style and the expressiveness are weakened."

Siramay:  
"Once Yuri finds her train of thought, it's as if her demeanor totally changes."  
"Her stammering is completely gone, and she sounds like an expert."

Yuri: "Of course, that's not something you can be blamed for."  
"There are so many different skills and techniques that go into writing even a simple poem."  
"Not just finding them and building them, but getting them to work together is probably the most challenging part."  
"It might take you some time, but it all comes with practice, and learning by example, and trying new things."  
"I also hope that everyone else in the club gives you valuable feedback."

Yuri: "Natsuki can be a little bit biased, though..."

Hoto: "Biased? How?"

Yuri: "U-Um..."  
"Well..."  
"Never mind..."  
"I shouldn't be talking about people like that..."  
"Sorry..."

Hoto: "It's fine."

Siramay:  
"I'm not sure if Yuri is apologizing to herself, to me, or to Natsuki."

Hoto: "Do you mind if I read your poem now?"

Yuri: "Please do!"  
"I'd love to share my thought process behind it..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri smiles dreamily, as if that's a rare opportunity for her."  
"Which itself is kind of funny..."  
"...After all, isn't this supposed to be a literature club?"

Siramay: IT’S THE SAME ONE FROM LAST TIME  
I don’t have to tell you right

Hoto: yeah I think I get it  
_Owo I’m sad and lonely and have no one to confide in: the poem _  
Right?

Siramay: pretty much

Yuri: "..."  
"I... I’m sorry I have such terrible handwriting!"

Hoto: "What??"  
"I wasn't thinking that at all..."

Yuri: "But it took you a long time to read..."

Hoto: "Ah--"  
"Well, I just don't read script very often..."  
I wasn’t really reading at all though, but I got the jist  
"I actually think your handwriting is pretty."  
Not really though

Yuri: "Eh?"  
"That's...a relief..."

Hoto: "Also, I liked the poem."  
"Even though it's short, it was really descriptive."

Yuri: "It wasn't too short?"  
"I usually write longer poems..."

Hoto: "Not at all."

Yuri: "I'm...really glad you like it."  
"I'll be honest..."  
"Since it's our first time sharing, I wanted to write something a little more mild."  
"Something easy to digest, I suppose."

Hoto: "Are you into ghosts, Yuri?"

Yuri: "Huhu."  
"Actually, the story isn't about a ghost at all, Hoto."

Hoto: "Really?"  
"I must have totally missed the point..."  
I mean I know now but still

Yuri: "Well, I suppose you did only glance over it, after all..."  
"But remember that poets often express their own thoughts, feelings, and experiences in their work."  
"They usually do more than tell a simple story, or paint a picture."  
"In this case, perhaps the subject of the poem is only being symbolically compared to a ghost."  
"Lingering in her last remaining place of comfort, unable to let go of the past."  
"And soon to be left with nothing..."

Hoto: "...That's a lot more solemn, putting it that way."  
"I hadn't even thought of that..."  
"That's impressive."

Yuri: "It's nothing, really..."  
"Well...it makes me happy that you think that."  
"Just remember that it won't be long before you pick up on these things, too."

Hoto: "Yeah, maybe you're right."  
"I guess I'll have to keep trying."

Yuri: "I'm counting on you."

Siramay: moving on! To natsuki

Natsuki: "..."

Hoto: "...?"

Natsuki: "...Okay, well let's start with the things I don't like!"  
"First of all, um..."

Hoto: "..."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki re-reads my poem."

Natsuki: "N-Never mind. I don't feel like giving you my opinion."

Hoto: "Eh? Then what's the point of sharing in the first place?"  
"I wrote this when I could have been doing other things."

Natsuki: "Uu..."

Hoto: "In fact, remember how I said I wanted to read your poems?"  
"That's what I had in mind when writing this."  
"I want to help you feel comfortable enough to share yours."  
"Like Monika said."

Natsuki: "Uuuu...!"  
"Well I would be more comfortable sharing my poem if yours was really bad!"  
1w "You were supposed to show me some dumb poem and make me go 'Hah, well it's not that great but let me show you what real literature looks like!'"  
"And you went and ruined it!"  
"I hope you're happy!"

Hoto: "..."  
"...So, in other words, you're saying you liked it?"

Natsuki: "Urk--"

Siramay:  
"Natsuki's retort gets caught in her throat."

Natsuki: "Uuuuuuuuu...You're so...!"  
"You just...you...don't understand anything, do you?"

Hoto: it’s a pride thing right?

Natsuki: "I already told you that, you don't have to go announcing it to the world like you're all self-important!"

Hoto: "Pretty sure you never actually said that..."

Siramay:  
"I say that mostly to myself."  
"Natsuki must really hate me or something."  
"I can't figure out if it's a win or a loss that she liked my poem."

Hoto: "In any case... You still need to show me yours, right?"

Natsuki: "Gr... Fine, I guess."  
"Only because Monika will make me if I don't."

siramay: same as usual

hoto: _humans suck: the poem_

siramay: yep

Natsuki: "Yeah..."  
"I told you that you weren't gonna like it."

Hoto: "I like it."

Natsuki: "What?"

Hoto: yeah I guess that’s what the script tells me to say

Natsuki: "Just be honest!"

Hoto: "I am."  
"Why are you so convinced that I wouldn't like it?"

Natsuki: "Well--"  
"Because!"  
"Everyone in high school thinks that writing has to be all sophisticated and stuff..."  
"So people don't even take my writing seriously."

Hoto: "But isn't the point of poems for people to express themselves?"  
"Your writing style wouldn't make your message any less valid."

Natsuki: "Yes! Exactly!"  
"I like when it's easy to read, but it hits you hard."  
"Like in this poem."  
"Seeing everyone around you do great things can be really disheartening..."  
"So I decided to write about it."

Hoto: "Yeah, I understand."

Natsuki: "But the other nice thing about simple writing is that it puts more weight on the wordplay."  
"Like I set up for a rhyme at the end, but then made it fall flat on purpose."  
suki: "It helps bring out the feeling in the last line."

Hoto: "So you did..."  
I guess more went into it than I realized."

Natsuki: "That's what it means to be a pro!"  
"I'm glad you learned something."  
"Didn't expect that from the youngest one here, did you?"

Hoto: "Yeah...guess not."

siramay  
"I decide to humor her with that last comment."  
"I don't really care how old everyone is, but if Natsuki is feeling proud then I won't take that away from her."  
…  
Oh no _ but also oh yes_

Hoto: "Phew..."

Siramay:  
"I guess that's everyone."  
"I glance around the room."  
"That was a little more stressful than I anticipated."  
"It's as if everyone is judging me for my mediocre writing abilities..."  
"Even if they're just being nice, there's no way my poems can stand up to theirs."  
"This is a literature club, after all."  
"I sigh."  
"I guess that's what I ended up getting myself into."  
"Across the room, Monika is writing something in her notebook."  
Wish we could walk over and check  
"My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki."  
"They gingerly exchange sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems."  
"As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change."  
"Natsuki's eyebrows furrow in frustration."  
"Meanwhile, Yuri smiles sadly."

Natsuki: "_(What's with this language...?)_"

Yuri: "Eh?"  
"Um...did you say something?"

Natsuki: "Oh, it's nothing."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand."

Natsuki: "I guess you could say it's fancy."

Yuri: "Ah-- Thanks..."  
"Yours is...cute..."

Natsuki: "Cute?"  
"Did you completely miss the symbolism or something?"  
"It's clearly about the feeling of giving up."  
"How can that be cute?"

Yuri: "I-I know that!"  
"I just meant..."  
"The language, I guess..."  
"I was trying to say something nice..."

Natsuki: "Eh?"  
"You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say?"  
"Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!"

Yuri: "Um..."  
"Well, I do have a couple suggestions..."

Natsuki: "Hmph."  
"If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it."  
"Which people _did_, by the way."  
"Monika liked it."  
"And Hoto did, too!"  
"So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own."  
"First of all--"

Yuri: "Excuse me..."  
"I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style."  
"I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularly inspiring."  
"Which I haven't yet."

Natsuki: "Nn...!"

Yuri: "And Hoto liked my poem too, you know."  
"He even told me he was impressed by it."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki suddenly stands up."

Natsuki: "Oh?"  
"I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri."

Yuri: "E-Eh?!"  
"That's not what I...!"  
"Uu..."  
"You...You're just..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri stands up as well."

Yuri: "Maybe you're just jealous that Hoto appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!"

Natsuki: "Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate _my_ advice more?"  
"Are you that full of yourself?"

Yuri: "I...!"  
"No..."  
"If I was full of myself..."  
"...I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!"

Natsuki: "Uuuuuu...!"  
"Well, you know what?!"  
"I wasn't the one whose **_MoRoNgOs_** magically grew a size bigger as soon as Hoto started showing up!!"

Yuri: "N-Natsuki!!"

Monika: "Um, Natsuki, that's a little--"

Both: "This doesn't involve you!"

Siramay:  
** and that’s when the glitching starts…yay**

Hoto: DAH!

Yuri: "Taking out your own insecurities on others like that..."  
"You really act as young as you look, Natsuki."

Natsuki: "_Me?_ Look who's talking, you wannabe edgy **_dOg_**!"

Yuri: "Edgy...?"  
"Sorry that my lifestyle is too much for someone of your mental age to comprehend!"

Natsuki: "See??"  
"Just saying that proves my point!"  
"Most people learn to get over themselves after they graduate middle school, you know."

Yuri: "If you want to prove anything, then stop harassing others with your sickening attitude!"  
"You think you can counterbalance your toxic personality just by dressing and acting cute?"  
"The only cute thing about you is how hard you try."

Natsuki: "Whoa, be careful or you might cut yourself on that edge, Yuri."  
"Oh, my bad... You already do, don't you?"

Yuri: "D-Did you just accuse me of cutting myself??"  
"What the **_HeCk_** is wrong with your head?!"

Natsuki: "Yeah, go on!"  
"Let Hoto hear everything you really think!"  
"I'm sure he'll be head over heels for you after this!"

Yuri: "A-Ah--!"

Siramay:  
"Suddenly, Yuri turns toward me, as if she just noticed I was standing here."

Hoto: IM NOT HERE IM A CHAIR!!!  
WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE SLENDER MAN WAS HERE

Yuri: "Hoto...!"  
"She-- She's just trying to make me look bad...!"

Natsuki: "That's not true!"  
"She started it!"

Hoto: AND I DON’T WANNA FINISH IT!  
"..."

Siramay:  
**_How did I get dragged into this in the first place?!  
It's not like I know anything about writing...  
But whomever I agree with, they'll probably think more highly of me!  
So, of course that's going to be...!_**

Siramay: HOTO QUICK YURI OR NATSUKI!!!

Hoto: DAH UH UH  
YUR!  
NAT!  
YUR!  
NAT!  
YUR!  
NAT!  
YUR!  
NAT!  
YUR!  
NAT!  
YUR!

**and now Monika’s literally centimeters away from your face**

Hoto:  
DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**hoto says as he jumps back panting with fear**

Monika: "..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Um..."  
"Hey, Hoto..."  
"Why don't we step outside for a little bit?"

Hoto: **JUMPS OUT OF CLASSROOM DOOR** SAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

**and now there in the hallway**

Hoto: ** huge sigh of relief**

Monika: "Sorry about that..."

Hoto: oh its nothing

Monika: "They really shouldn't have tried to get you involved."  
"It's probably better for us to stay out of this..."  
"We'll go back inside once they're done yelling."

Hoto: maybe I’m not so sure myself but its best I stay out and who am I to tell you what to do you seemed powerless as well

Monika: "Ahaha..."  
"Some president I am, right?"  
"I can't even confront my own club members properly..."

Hoto: aw don’t beat yourself up over it mon, it’s not your fault

Monika: "I just wish I was able to be a little more assertive sometimes."

Hoto: don’t we all?

Monika: "But I never have it in me to put my foot down against others..."  
"You understand, right?"

Hoto: yeah I get that

Monika: "Anyway..."  
"If this makes you want to spend less time with the others, then that's fine."  
"I'd be happy to spend time with you instead..."

Hoto: thank you mon

Siramay: **I pop out making sure to cover myself with the 5th wall**  
Hey hoto!

Hoto: what?!

Siramay: oh wait! She can’t hear us right?... yeah! I should have frozen everything ok we’re good  
So hoto I have a plan, like you know how all these glitches are messing with the universe and how we’re all gonna die if nothings done about it!

Hoto: obviously IM LIVING IT!

Siramay: well luckily for you I have a plan to help sort things out  
See I have a suspicion about things, but I need you… to say some stuff… to her…

Hoto: what?

Siramay: **whispers in hotos ear**

Hoto: huh?  
Wait  
What the…  
WHAT!  
GVRNJENHGSER I can’t do that!

Siramay: HOTO! The universe is gradually being destroyed as we speak and if you don’t do anything then you’ll spend the rest of your life FLOATING IN THE VOID IN CONSTANT TORMENT!! JUST DO IT OK?! 

Hoto: da-er I…  
Uuugghh _I’m gonna hate you for this_  
fine! I’ll do it

siramay: thanks! **siramay pops out of existence as it seems time is flowing again**

hoto: OH! UH  
hey Monika! Er mon

Monika: yes?

**music starts  
https://youtu.be/14Bo3NhhVhU  
**

Hoto: I gotta ask you a question  
A rhetorical question of course but uh I, just go with it! Ok?  
Yeah um… 

[HOTO]  
Say there's this person you pass in the hall every day  
You've known her for about a grade  
You're used to thinking about her in a certain way  
From the persona that she displayed

Then something changes, and she changes

From a girl that you'd never be into  
Into a girl that you'd kinda be into  
From a girl that I'd never be into  
Into a girl that I'd kinda be into

Is she worth it?  
Monika?  
Is she?

[MONIKA]  
Is he talking about me!?

[DAN]  
Of course not!...  
but hey, don’t let me stop you 

** maki in the monitor room sees this and convinces the heartless to help chorus**

[HOTO]  
Say there's this person that you never knew that well

[HEARTLESS ENSEMBLE]  
he is totally into you

[HOTO]  
You thought that you had her pegged, but now you can tell  
She's gone from a

[HOTO & HEARTLESS ENSEMBLE]  
Girl that you'd never be into  
Into a girl that you'd kinda be into  
From a girl that I'd never be into  
Into a girl that I'd kinda be into

[HOTO]  
Is she worth it?  
Monika?

[MAKI & MONIKA]  
Absolutely

[HOTO]  
I don't always relate to other people my age  
Except when I'm read the page  
And there are so many changes that I'm going through  
And why am I telling this to you!... 0//_//0  
heh  
Guess there's a part of me that wants to  
…  
**at this hoto hummed, with all this destruction of the universe going on at least he made a friend out of it**  
I guess a part of me wants, who knew?  
I guess a part of me likes to talk to you  
I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?  
I guess a part of me likes to sit with you  
I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?  
I guess a part of me likes to hang with you  
I guess a part of me….!

Siramay:  
"Suddenly, Natsuki runs out of the classroom."  
Which causes hoto to trip and fall in surprise

Natsuki: "..."

Siramay:  
"She quickly runs away."

Monika: "Oh dear..."  
"...Well, it looks like they're done..."

[HOTO]  
**gets back up**  
Oh… that’s a shame I guess…

Back to literature club  
I know that it's weird but it's totally true

The girl that I'd kinda be into

[MONIKA]  
The girl that you'd kind of be into

[HOTO]  
Yeah that

[MONIKA & HOTO]  
Girl that I'd kinda be into

[HOTO]  
Is...  
**_not you_**

Hoto: OKTHENBACKTOCLUBIGUESSTHANKSFORTALKINGBYE  
** runs back in the clubroom**  
Well that was something I don’t know why siramay wanted me to do that though-  
**_DEATH  
https://youtu.be/zL0EfiNCNsI  
_**  
OH MY GOD WHATS GOING ON!!!

Siramay: ITS WORSE THAN I THOUGH!!!  
AAAHHHH

Hoto: WHAT DO WE DO

Siramay: ITS WORSE THAN I THOUGH  
WATCH YOUR BACK HOTO DON’T TRUST ANYONE AAAHHH!!

Hoto: SIRAMAY

Siramay: don’t worry I’m still here BUT STIIIILLL DRAMATIC EFFECT 

Hoto: **carefully breaths**  
Ok calm down…  
What happened?

Yuri: "I didn't mean it..."  
"I didn't mean it..."  
"I didn't mean it..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri is rocking back and forth in her desk with her palms on her forehead."  
Clearly she didn’t mean something…  
Poor baby

Hoto: "Yuri...?"  
You ok?

Yuri: "I didn't mean it!!"

Hoto: ok ok!  
"I-I believe you..."

Siramay:  
"I have no idea what Yuri might have said to Natsuki."  
"Or did."

Yuri: "Hoto."  
"Please don't hate me."  
"Please!"  
"I'm not like this!"  
"There's something wrong with me today..."

Hoto: that’s… concerning

Siramay: yet… slightly intriguing

Monika: "It's fine, Yuri."  
"We know you didn't mean it."

Hoto: whatever IT is

Monika: "Besides, I'm sure Natsuki will forget all about it by tomorrow."  
"Completely."

Hoto: also concerning is that a threat?  
neat

Yuri: "..."

Monika: "Anyway, the meeting is over, so you can go home now if you want."

Hoto: wonderful!

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri looks at me like she wants to say something."  
"But she keeps glancing at Monika."

Yuri: "Y-You can go first, Monika..."  
"I'd like to stay a little bit longer."

Monika: "I'm the President, so I should be the last one out."  
"I'll wait for you to be done."

Hoto: I mean if I can go-

Siramay: no

Hoto: darn it 

Yuri: "..."  
"..."  
"Well-- I'm Vice President, so..."  
"Please let me take that responsibility today."

Monika: "It kind of sounds like you don't want me around for something, Yuri."

Hoto: suspicious 

Yuri: "I-It's not that!"  
"It's not that..."  
"I just..."  
"I didn't get much of a chance to discuss my book with Hoto..."

Hoto: WHAT I don’t wanna stay don’t make me stay!

Yuri: "It would just be...embarrassing with you listening..."

Monika: "_*Sigh*_"  
"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Hoto: noooooo

Yuri: "I-I'm sorry for causing trouble..."  
"But I really appreciate you **_understand_**

Siramay: DAY OVER!

Hoto: wah?....  
The days over?...  
THANK GOODNESS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the songs used here being a guy that id kinda be into and the instrumental for the squip lurks  
also please don't take this for how I see dan  
BUT YEE THIS IS MY FAVORIT CHAPTER and it only gets better


	10. How Lucky You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we go through the story at neck breaking speeds and siramay tell hoot to take a moment to say how lucky he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/VOIh1uVb6as

CHAPTER 10

Siramay: another wonderful day in the ddlc verse

** team salvato  
play with me**

siramay: snap

Hoto: yeah ** bangs head on word wall** “wonderful”  
?  
This words all glitchy?   
** pokes word**

** _DEATH_ **

Both: AHHHH

Siramay:… hotooooo you broke iiiitttt

** transition brought to you by aaaaaaaaaaahhhh**

Siramay:  
"Another day passes, and it's time for the club meeting already."  
"I've gotten a little more comfortable here over the past couple days."  
"Entering the clubroom, the usual scene greets me."

Yuri: "Welcome back, Hoto..."

Hoto: "Ah, hi Yuri..."

Siramay:  
"I'm not sure if it's me, or if it's Yuri's expression..."  
"But the weight of yesterday's quarrel still hangs in the air a little."

Yuri: "U-Um..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri glances over her shoulder, looking around the room."  
"Natsuki is reading manga at a desk."  
"And surprisingly, Monika isn't here yet."  
"Suddenly, Yuri takes my arm and pulls me to the corner of the room."

Yuri: "About yesterday..."  
"I..."  
"I really need to apologize."

Hoto: darn right you do she was crying for Pete snake

Yuri: "Nothing like that has ever happened before..."  
"And... something just came over me, I guess..."  
"I wasn't acting mentally sound."  
"Please don't think we're usually like this!"  
"Not just me, but Natsuki as well..."

Hoto: "Yuri..."  
"I'm happy that you were considerate and apologized."  
"You don't have to worry too much."  
"Even though I've only been here a couple days, I could tell something was off yesterday..."  
"Maybe we were just a little extra sensitive because it was our first-time sharing poems."  
"But whatever it was..."  
"It didn't make me think any less of you."  
"I had already decided that there's no way you can be a bad person."  
sadly  
"And now that you're apologizing, I know you really didn't mean it."

Yuri: "A-Ah..."  
"Hoto..."  
"Don't say those kinds of things so frankly..."

Hoto: I’m not I’m saying them hotoly

Yuri: "They make me a little too happy."

Hoto: well stop being hap- ugh  
Just stop looking so deep into it ok?

Yuri: "I'm really glad that you're such an understanding person..."

Hoto: I’m not

Yuri: "And I'm really glad that you joined this club."  
"Everything is a little bit brighter with you around, and--"  
"Ah--"  
"Sorry, what am I saying right now...?"  
"I just--"

Natsuki: "Hey, have you guys seen Monika?"

Yuri: "Ah--!"

Hoto: "No, I haven't..."  
"I was also kind of wondering where she was."  
Piano-ing again most likely… nice

Natsuki: "Man..."  
"Yuri, I'm guessing you haven't, either?"

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri is clearly taken aback by how calmly Natsuki is addressing her."

Yuri: "N-No, I haven't..."

Natsuki: "Jeez, this isn't like her at all."  
"I know it's stupid, but I can't help but worry a little bit..."

Hoto: eh it’s not a big deal its not like shes dead…  
Shes not dead is she?

Siramay: no

Hoto: _ sigh of relief_

Yuri: "..."

Natsuki: "What?"  
"Why're you looking at me like that?"

Yuri: "U-Um..."  
"Natsuki, about yesterday..."  
"I-I just wanted to apologize!"  
"I promise I didn't mean any of the things I said!"  
"And I'll do my best to stay under control from now on..."  
"So--"

Natsuki: "Yuri, what the heck are you talking about?"  
"Did you do something yesterday?"

Yuri: "...Eh?"

Natsuki: "Jeez..."  
**_ "Whatever's on your mind, I'm sure it was nothing."  
"I don't even remember anything bad happening."  
"You're the kind of person who worries too much about the little things, aren't you?" _**

Hoto: uuuuuuuuuhhhhh

Yuri: "..."  
"B-But..."

Natsuki: "I'll accept your apology anyway, if it helps you feel better about it."  
"Besides, it's kinda nice to hear, since I was always afraid you secretly hated me or something like that."  
"Ehehe."

Yuri: "N-No, not at all...!"  
"I don't hate you..."

Natsuki: "Ahaha."  
"Well, you're kind of weird, but I don't hate you either."

Hoto: … daw

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki turns to me."

Natsuki: "You're still on trial, though."

Hoto: "HEY...!"

Siramay:  
"Suddenly, the door swings open."

Monika: "Sorry! I'm super sorry!"

Hoto: "Ah, there you are..."  
Hey mon how’s it going?

Monika: "I didn't mean to be late..."  
“I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!"

Hoto: "Nah..."  
The others still though you died though  
"Well, Natsuki was."

Natsuki: "I-I was not!!"

Monika: "Ahaha."

Natsuki: "...What took you so long, anyway?"

Monika: "Ah..."  
"Well, my last period today was study hall."  
"To be honest, I kind of just lost track of time..."  
"Ahaha..."

Natsuki: "That makes no sense, though."  
"You would have heard the bell ring, at least."

Monika: "I must not have heard it, since I was practicing piano..."

Hoto: YES!

Siramay:?

Hoto: hey with the universe falling in on itself for all I know she could have stopped piano-ing and played…. bagpipes! I don’t know I’m just relived

Yuri: "Piano...?"  
"I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika."

Monika: "Ah, don't give me more credit than I deserve."

Hoto: aw come on mon you’re not giving yourself enough credit pianos are hard…

Monika: "I guess I've been practicing for a while, but I'm still not really good yet."

Hoto: dah! I bet your grate

Yuri: "Still..."  
"That must require a lot of dedication."  
"So, I'm still impressed."

Monika: "Aw, well thanks, Yuri~"

Natsuki: "You should play something for us sometime!"

Monika: "Ahaha, that's..."

Hoto: it be really nice if you could

Siramay:  
"Monika looks at me."

Monika: "Well, I am working on writing a song, but it's not quite done yet..."  
"Maybe once I get a little bit better, I will."

Hoto: I’d love to hear it…

Monika: "Is that so?"  
“In that case..."  
"I won't let you down, Hoto."

Hoto: YOUR DAAAARRNN RIGHT YOU WONT!  
If you do end up playing that is…

Siramay: how do you know shes not playing right now?

Hoto: ** focusing on the piano in the background music**  
……

Siramay: creators’ daughter~  
"Monika smiles sweetly."

Hoto: "Ah..."  
You really don’t give yourself enough credit  
no pressure or anything like that of course!   
Just do it when you’re ready I know it will be great

Monika: "Ahaha, don't worry."  
"I was hoping that I could share it with you, anyway."  
"I guess that's why I've been practicing so much recently."

Hoto: "I see..."  
For me?  
Oh, uh thanks!   
I don’t think I deserve it… but I guess that means something

Siramay:  
"I'm not sure if Monika was referring to the whole club, or just me..."

Hoto: oh…  
"In that case, best of luck."

Monika: "Thanks~!"  
"So, I didn't miss anything, did I?"

Hoto: "Not...not really."

Siramay:  
"I choose not to bring up anything that the three of us talked about."  
"Besides, Natsuki has already run off into the closet."

Yuri: "Hoto..."  
"Um..."  
"Since your compliments put me in a good mood..."  
"I was wondering if you would like to spend some time together today."  
"I mean--in the club!"

Hoto: ugh… FIIIINNNNNEEEEEE  
"Ah, I suppose so."  
"I don't think I could say no to you, after you gave that book to me."  
"Well, I guess I need to make sure Natsuki isn't waiting for me."  
"After we finished reading yesterday, she--"

Yuri: "She's fine!"  
"She's reading over there. See?"

Hoto: hey don’t be rude you’re not the only girl forced to love me 

Yuri: **_ "Don't think about her so much."  
"She's used to being ignored."  
"Come on, we're going over there."_**

Hoto: … **awkward worried laughing** haheh ok……  
"What's the story about, anyway?"

Yuri: "Well..."  
"Mmm..."

Siramay:  
"I look at the cover of the book."  
"The book is titled "Portrait of Markov"."  
"There's an ominous-looking eye symbol on the front cover."  
And you still can’t read it  
Hoto: so she gonna say the same thing?

Yuri: "Basically, it's about this religious camp that was turned into a human experiment prison..."  
"And the people trapped there have this trait that turns them into killing machines that lust for blood."  
"But the facility gets even worse, and they start selectively breeding people by cutting off their limbs and affixing them to--"  
"O-Oh, that might be a little bit of a spoiler..."  
"But anyway, I-I'm really into it!"  
"...The book, I mean!"  
"N-Not the thing about the limbs..."

Hoto: "That's kind of--!"  
THAT WAS NOT AT ALL SIMILAR TO THE FIRST TIME

Siramay:  
"That's kind of dark, isn't it?"  
Not my cup of cola at all no thinks I’m sticking to fanfiction  
"Yuri made it sound like it was going to be a nice story, so that dark turn came from nowhere."

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"Are you not a fan of that sort of thing, Hoto?"

Hoto: "No, it's not that..."  
"I mean, I can definitely enjoy those kinds of stories, so don't worry."  
Not really but that’s the invisible dragon’s fault

Siramay: HEY! Its not my fault I’m a coward besides I’m sure you can read those types of things when I’m not focusing a story on you

Hoto: would I remember though?

Siramay: moving on!

Yuri: "I hope so..."

Siramay:  
"Yeah... I totally forgot that Yuri is into those things."  
"She's so shy and reclusive on the outside, but her mind seems to be completely different."

Hoto: you sure shes not related to William/Scott?

Siramay: hahaha no  
I’m Definity sure she is though   
** points at Monika**  
I just can’t shake the feeling…  
Then again maybe Yuri’s part of Scott’s murder cult I donno

Hoto:?

Siramay: nother story another time

Yuri: "It's just that this kind of story..."  
"It's the kind that challenges you to look at life from a strange new perspective."  
"When horrible things happen not just because someone wants to be evil..."

Siramay: bold of you to assume I don’t like being evil

Yuri: **_"But because the world is full of horrible people, and we're all worthless anyway."  
"Then, suddenlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” _**  
"I'm...I'm rambling, aren't I...?"

Hoto: …

Siramay: she has a point though  
Humans suck and we should eat them all right?

Hoto: I think this experience makes me want to avoid human meat al together…

Yuri: "Not again..."  
"I'm sorry..."

Hoto: "Hey, don't apologize...!"  
"I haven't lost interest or anything."

Yuri: "Well..."  
"I guess it's alright, then..."  
"But I feel like I should let you know that I have this problem..."  
"When I let things like books and writing fill my thoughts..."  
**_ "my whole body gets incredibly-_**  
"I kind of forget to pay attention to other people..."  
"So I'm sorry if I end up saying something strange!"  
"And please stop me if I start talking too much!"

Hoto: "That's--"

Siramay: interesting…

Hoto: "I really don't think you need to worry..."  
If anyone needs to worry it’s me  
"That just means you're passionate about reading."  
"The least I can do is listen."  
"It's a literature club, after all..."

Yuri: "Ah--"  
"That's..."  
"Well, that's true..."

Hoto: "In fact..."  
"I might as well get started reading it, right?"

Yuri: **and now she looks like lizard people** "Y-Yes!"

Hoto: -

Siramay: I new she was a snake!

Hoto:?

Siramay: well yeah since I own 40% of this world I need to wolfafacationize it, so I need to turn the people to not people  
Since humans suck so much…  
Natsuki’s a butterfly  
Say-or-e was a cat  
Monika is a wolf  
And Yuri is a snake!

Hoto: oh…

Yuri: "I-I mean, you don't have to, but...!"

Hoto: "Ahaha, what are you saying?"

Yuri: "..."

Hoto: "Let me just get the book..."

Siramay:  
"I quickly retrieve the book that I had put into my bag."

Hoto: "Alright...it's fine if I sit here, right?"

Siramay:  
"I slip into the seat next to Yuri's."

Yuri: "Ah...!"  
"Yeah..."

Hoto: "Are you sure?"  
"You seem a little apprehensive..."  
I still hate this, but I’m used to it so as long as I maintain my breathing it should be ok

Yuri: "That's..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's not that I don't want you to!"  
"It's just something I'm not very used to..."  
"That is, reading in company with someone."

Hoto: "I see..."  
"Well, just tell me if I end up distracting you or anything."

Yuri: "A-Alright..."

Siramay:  
"I open the book and start the prologue."  
"I soon understand what Yuri means about reading in company."  
"It's as if I can feel her presence over my shoulder as I read."  
"It's not a particularly bad thing."  
"Maybe a little distracting, but the feeling is somewhat comforting."  
"Yuri is in the corner of my eye."  
"I realize that she's not actually looking at her own book."  
"I glance over."  
"It looks like she's reading from my book instead--"

Yuri: "S-Sorry!"  
**_ "I was just{fast} bathing in the feeling of your body heat tttttttttttttheat eattttttt"_**

Hoto: I KNEW IT YOU LITTLE-

Siramay: **death stare**

Hoto: gggggggrrrrr  
"Yuri, you really apologize a lot, don't you?"

Yuri: "I...I do?"  
"I don't really mean to..."  
"Sorry..."  
"I mean--!"

Hoto: "Ahaha."  
"Here, this should work, right?"  
No NO!!

Siramay:  
"I slide my desk until it's up against Yuri's, then hold my book more between the two of them."  
** pushes hoto’s desk**

Hoto: nOT AGAIIINNNN!!!

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"I-I suppose so..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri timidly closes her own copy."  
"Once we each lean in a little bit, our shoulders are almost touching."  
"It feels like my left arm is in the way, so instead I use my right hand to hold the book open."

Hoto: "Ah, I guess that makes it kind of difficult to turn the page..."

Yuri: "Here..."

Siramay: nice  
"Yuri takes her left arm and holds the left side of the book between her thumb and forefinger."

Hoto: "Ah..."  
**breath in  
Breath out**

Siramay:  
"I do the same with my right arm, on the right side of the book."  
"That way, I turn a page, and Yuri slides it under her thumb after it flips to her side."  
"But in holding it like this..."  
"We're huddled even closer together than before."  
"It's actually kind of distracting me...!"  
"It's as if I can feel the warmth of Yuri's face, and she's in the corner of my vision..."

Yuri: "...Are you ready?"

Hoto: what…  
"Eh?"

Yuri: "To turn the page..."

Hoto: "Ah...sorry!"  
"I think I got a bit distracted for a second..."

Siramay:  
"I glance over at Yuri's face again, and our eyes meet."  
"I don't know how I'll be able to keep up with her..."

Yuri: "Ah..."  
"That's okay."  
"You're not as used to reading, right?"  
"I don't mind being patient if it takes you a bit longer..."  
"It's probably the least I can do..."  
"Since you've been so patient with me..."

Hoto: "Y-Yeah..."  
"Thanks."

Siramay:  
"We continue reading."  
"Yuri no longer asks me if I'm ready to turn the page."  
"Instead, I just assume that she finishes the page before me, so I turn it by my own volition."  
"We continue the first chapter in silence."  
"Even so, turning each page almost feels like an intimate exchange..."  
"My thumb gently letting go of the page, letting it flutter over to her side as she catches it under her own thumb."

Hoto: "Hey, Yuri..."  
"This might be a silly thought, but..."  
"The main character kind of reminds me of you a little bit."

Yuri: "E-Eh??"  
"N-No, I don't relate to this character at all!"  
"Definitely not!"

Hoto: "Really...?"  
"I was just thinking the way she second-guesses things she says, and all that..."

Yuri: "A-Ah..."  
"That's what you were talking about..."

Hoto: yeah… what did you think I was talking about?

Yuri: "Sorry..."  
"I thought you meant...something else about her."

Hoto: "Something else...?"  
Can you explain that something else?

Siramay: and spoil the rest of the book your never gonna read?  
No way!

Yuri: "N-Never mind!"  
"We didn't even get that far yet..."  
"So I don't know why that came into my head..."  
"Ahaha!"

Hoto: "Yuri, are you feeling alright?"  
So annoying

Yuri: "Eh--?"

Siramay:  
"Yuri's been a little fidgety ever since we started reading..."

Hoto: "You can rest if you're feeling sick or something."  
"Your breathing is a little..."

Yuri: "My breathing...?"

Siramay:  
"Yuri puts her hands on her chest, as if to feel her heartbeat."

Yuri: "I-I didn't...even notice..."  
"...Anyway, I'm fine!"  
"I just need some water...!"

Hoto: "Alright...don't push yourself."  
I get like that sometimes

Siramay:  
"Yuri stands up and practically rushes out of the classroom."

Hoto: "What on Earth was that about...?"  
Don’t let the door hit you on the way out

Monika: "Hoto?"  
Hoto: oh hi mon

Monika: "Did something happen just now?"

Hoto: "Eh?"  
Not really  
"I have no idea..."  
"Yuri was acting a little strange, I guess..."

Monika: "So you don't know anything..."

Hoto: "Sorry, I can't say I do."  
"Are you worried about her?"

Monika: "Oh...no, not really."  
"I was just making sure that you didn't do anything to her."

Hoto: "N-No, nothing!"  
I know I said a lot of mean things in the past, but I assure you I have really toned back!

Monika: "Ahaha, don't worry...I believe you, silly."

Hoto: don’t call me silly I matter!

Monika: "Yuri just does this sometimes, so it's nothing alarming."

Hoto: "Alright...if you say so."

Monika: "Anyway, why don't we start with sharing our poems with each other?"

Hoto: "Eh?"  
"Shouldn't we wait for Yuri?"  
I mean I don’t really mind but still

Monika: "Well, she might be a while, so I just figured we'd get started without her."  
"Is that okay?"

Hoto: "Yeah, I was just asking..."

Siramay:  
"I stand up."  
"I make a mental note of where I left off in the book, then slip it back into my bag."  
NOW POEMS!

Hoto: ok mon you know the usual

Monika: "Hi again, Hoto!"  
"How's the writing going?"

Hoto: "Alright, I guess..."  
I’ve literally been banging my head against the wall so its just word vomit

Monika: "I'll take that."  
"As long as it's not going bad!"  
"I'm happy that you're applying yourself."  
"Maybe soon you'll come up with a masterpiece!"

Hoto: "Ahaha, I wouldn't count on that..."  
But I guess you can hope

Monika: "You never know!"  
"Want to share what you wrote for today?"

Hoto: well if it’s you I guess  
"Sure... Here you go."

Siramay:  
"I give my poem to Monika."

Monika: "..."  
"...Alright!"

Monika: "Great job, Hoto!"  
"I was going 'Ooh' in my head while reading it."  
"It's really metaphorical!"  
"I'm not sure why, but I didn't expect you to go for something so deep."  
"I guess I underestimated you!"

Hoto: "It's easiest for me to keep everyone's expectations low."  
That’s true  
"That way, it always counts when I put in some effort."  
It’s true I let life hang me by the ropes and hit me till it gets tired then I hit back!  
Classic rope-a-dope and all that

Monika: "Ahaha! That's not very fair!"

Hoto: I think it is

Monika: "Well, I guess it worked, anyway."  
"You know that Yuri likes this kind of writing, right?"

Hoto: don’t remind me

Monika: "Writing that's full of imagery and symbolism."  
"Sometimes I feel like Yuri's mind is just totally detached from reality."

Hoto: arnt all are minds detached really?

Monika: "I don't mean that like it's a bad thing, though."  
"But sometimes I get the impression that she's just totally given up on people."

Hoto: she wouldn’t be the first person

Monika: "She spends so much time in her own head that it's probably a much more interesting place for her..."  
"But that's why she gets so happy when you treat her with a lot of kindness."  
"I don't think she's used to being indulged like that."  
"She must be really starved for social interaction, so don't blame her for coming on a little strongly."

Siramay: same though

Monika: "Like earlier..."  
"I think if she gets too stimulated, she ends up withdrawing and looking for alone time."

Siramay:  
"Suddenly, the door opens."

Monika: "Yuri!"

Hoto: oh, great, shes back

Yuri: "I'm back..."  
"Did I miss anything?"

Monika: "Not really..."  
"Well, we all started sharing our poems with each other."

Yuri: "Eh?"  
"Already?"  
"I-I'm sorry for being late..."

Monika: "No need to apologize!"  
"We still have plenty of time, so I'm more glad that you took all the time you needed."

Yuri: "Alright..."  
"Thanks, Monika."  
"I suppose I should go get my poem now."

Monika: "But anyway..."  
"You want to read my poem now?"

Hoto: no I just like talking to you…  
Of course I want to read your poem

Monika: "I like the way this one turned out, so I hope you do too~"

Siramay: here it is

Hoto: is it different

Siramay: yes

_The colors, they won't  
Bright, bea t ful c l rs  
Flash ng, exp nd ng, piercing  
Red, green, blue  
An ndless  
CACOPHANY  
Of meaningless  
noise_

_The noise, it won't STOP.  
Viol nt, grating w vef rms  
Sq e king, screech ng, piercing  
SINE, COSINE, TANGENT  
Like play ng a ch lkboard on a t rntable  
Like playing a KNIFE on a BREATHING RIBCAGE_

_ n ndl ss  
p m  
O M N ngl ss_

_Delete Her_

** _glitch_ **

Siramay: not yet

Hoto: ** squeezing his head** ugh that one gave me a bit of a headache so weird  
But right up your ally so take that as a compliment

Monika: "Sorry, I know it's kind of abstract."

Hoto: no no its fine really 

Monika: "I'm just trying to...um..."  
"Well, never mind."

Hoto: no no explain I don’t like when you bring something up only to hold it back

Monika: "There's no point in explaining."

Hoto: ** shaking his head in disapproval** shame Monika shame what makes you think I won’t understand

Monika: many things "Anyway..."  
"Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!"

Hoto: ah wonderful

Monika: "Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision..."  
"When that happens, don't forget to save your game!"  
"You never know when...um..."

Hoto: ?

Monika: "...Who am I talking to?"

Hoto: me?

Monika: "Can you hear me?"

Hoto: yes?

Monika: "Tell me you can hear me."

Hoto: yes!

Monika: "Anything."

Hoto: ** grabs shoulders and shakes her** I CAN HEAR YOU!!!

** a dialog box appears "Please help me."**

Hoto: ** hoto clutches his chest feeling an immense amount of guilt the universe is getting destroyed and he’s being asked for help he dosent know what to do though he’s jus as powerless though 10% control has to count for something he feels too bad for it not to so hoto looks at the box and presses down** ok  
I’ll try all I can

Monika: "...That's my advice for today!"  
"Thanks for listening~"

Hoto: your welcome I guess…  
I hope it all works out for you…  
…ugh now for Yuri

Siramay: heeeyy Yuri glad you’re not dead yet!

Hoto: don’t jinx it!

Yuri: "I've been waiting for this..."  
"Let's see what you've written for today."  
"..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri smiles and takes a deep breath."

Yuri: "I like just holding it."

Hoto: what?  
"...?"

Yuri: "Ah, I mean--"  
"The poem turned out good!"

Hoto: I know that, but you don’t have to be a weirdo about it

Yuri: "It's, ah..."  
"...Well, there are some things that you could work on..."  
"But that doesn't really matter."  
"It feels like anything written by you is a treasure."  
"Ahaha..."  
"That came out a little awkward..."  
Hoto: more then a little 

Yuri: "L-Let's move on..."

Hoto: yes, please

Yuri: "Here's the poem I wrote."  
"You don't have to like it or anything..."

Siramay: oh hey look more differences oh dear…  
Wait is there supposed to be no music in this

_A rotating wheel. Turning an axle. Grinding. Bolthead. Linear gearbox. Falling sky. Seven holy stakes. \  
A docked ship. A portal to another world. A thin rope tied to a thick rope. A torn harness. Parabolic gearbox.   
Expanding universe. Time controlled by slipping cogwheels. Existence of God. Swimming with open water in all directions.   
Drowning. A prayer written in blood. A prayer written in time-devouring snakes with human eyes.  
A thread connecting all living human eyes. A kaleidoscope of holy stakes. Exponential gearbox.   
A sky of exploding stars. God disproving the existence of God. A wheel rotating in six dimensions.  
Forty gears and a ticking clock. A clock that ticks one second for every rotation of the planet.   
A clock that ticks forty times every time it ticks every second time. A bolthead of holy stakes tied to   
the existence of a docked ship to another world. A kaleidoscope of blood written in clocks. A time-devouring   
prayer connecting a sky of forty gears and open human eyes in all directions. Breathing gearbox. Breathing bolthead.   
Breathing ship. Breathing portal. Breathing snakes. Breathing God. Breathing blood. Breathing holy stakes.   
Breathing human eyes. Breathing time. Breathing prayer. Breathing sky. Breathing wheel_

Hoto: and I though Monika’s poems where drugs…

Yuri: "Ahaha..."  
"It doesn't really matter what it's about."

Hoto: id prefer if you told me though

Yuri: "My mind has been a little hyperactive lately, so I had to take it out on your pen."

Hoto: what?

Siramay: hoootttooooo where’s my pen?

Hoto: ** checking pockets**

Yuri: "Ah--"  
"That is...a-a pen fell out of your backpack yesterday, so I took it home for safekeeping and..."  
"I, um..."  
"I just...really like...the way...that it writes."  
"So I wrote this...poem...with it."  
"And now you're touching it..."

Siramay: that jerk just stole my pen! How dare she!  
** takes pen back and starts inspecting it**

Hoto: you think that’s bad! My machete daggers missing ** shows empty belt**   
THAT THING WAS COUSTEM MADE!

Siramay: chill I’ll get it back I just need to- ** sniff  
Sniff sniff   
TAKES HUGE SNIFF OF PEN BEFORE WRENCHING IN DISGUST**  
ULGU!  
…  
** he starts shedding a few tears**   
My poor baby boi what did she do to you…

Hoto: ** looks at siramay sobbing over a pen**

Siramay: you can keep the pen, Yuri tainted it  
** puts pen in hotos hands**

Hoto: what did she-? 

Siramay: TAINTED IT!  
** jabs pen in hotos belt pocket**

Yuri: "Ahaha."  
"I-I'm okay!!"  
"What did I just..."  
"..."  
"...Can we pretend this conversation never happened?"

Hoto: please

Siramay: I will never forget what you did to my pen you monster!

Yuri: "You can keep the poem, though..."

Hoto: thankfully I don’t feel guilt for burning this

Siramay: I’m way ahead of you!   
** the poem spontaneously combusts on hotos hands**

Hoto: OW MY FINGERS

Siramay: at least the notes gone   
Consider yourself lucky some people enjoy getting their fingers burned

Hoto: not me!

Siramay: well someone does…  
I guess it’s natsuki’s turn…  
OH NO

Natsuki:"...Hm."  
"Well, it's not terrible."  
"But it's pretty disappointing after your last one."  
"Then again, if this one was as good as your last one, I would be completely pissed."

Hoto: "Well, I guess I wanted to try something a little different this time."

Natsuki: "Fair enough. You're still new to this, so I wouldn't expect you to find your style right away."  
"I mean, everyone in the club writes really differently from each other..."  
"Maybe you'll find a little influence from all of us."  
"For instance..."  
"I noticed that you were spending some time with Yuri today..."  
"Not that I care who you spend your time with."

Hoto: clearly   
You do

Natsuki: "After all, I was taught never to expect anything from anybody."  
"So it's not like I was waiting for you, or anything."

Hoto: yeah that’s a good way to think-  
Oh wait… oh  
Well if it makes you feel any better your dad dosent technically exist  
I donno maybe you can placebo him away or something

Natsuki: "Still, you should at least look over my poem..."

Hoto: of course, of course

Natsuki: “You’ll probably be able to learn something from it."

Siramay: on no

Hoto: what?

_SSBjYW4gZmVlbCB0aGUgdGVuZGVybmVz  
cyBvZiBoZXIgc2tpbiB0aHJvdWdoIHRo  
ZSBrbmlmZSwgYXMgaWYgaXQgd2VyZSBh  
biBleHRlbnNpb24gb2YgbXkgc2Vuc2Ug  
b2YgdG91Y2guIE15IGJvZHkgbmVhcmx5  
IGNvbnZ1bHNlcy4gVGhlcmUncyBzb21l  
dGhpbmcgaW5jcmVkaWJseSBmYWludCwg  
ZGVlcCBkb3duLCB0aGF0IHNjcmVhbXMg  
dG8gcmVzaXN0IHRoaXMgdW5jb250cm9s  
bGFibGUgcGxlYXN1cmUuIEJ1dCBJIGNh  
biBhbHJlYWR5IHRlbGwgdGhhdCBJJ20g  
YmVpbmcgcHVzaGVkIG92ZXIgdGhlIGVk  
Z2UuIEkgY2FuJ3QuLi5JIGNhbid0IHN0  
b3AgbXlzZWxmLg==_

Natsuki:**_ "Hoto..."_**

Hoto:! y-yes?

Natsuki: **_"Why didn't you come read with me today?"_**

Hoto: because I have a life!

Natsuki: **_ "I was waiting for you."   
"I was waiting for a long time."  
"It was the only thing I had to look forward to today."  
"Why did you ruin it?"  
"Do you like Yuri more?" _**

Hoto: No! I hate you both equally!

Natsuki: **_ "I think you're better off not associating with her."_**

Hoto: you can’t tell me what to do!

Natsuki: **_"Are you listening to me?" _**  
**_then the room goes dark as the music changes and her face gets all glitchy_**

Natsuki: **_ "Yuri is a sick freak." _**

Hoto: DAH!

Natsuki: **_"That should be obvious by now."   
"So just play with me instead."  
"Okay?"  
"You don't hate me, Hoto, do you?"  
"Do you hate me?" _**

Hoto: AAAAAAAHHHHH I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE OK!  
**hoto holds his head in his hands**

** _She begins crying blood_ **

Natsuki:**_"Do you want to make me go home crying?" _**

Hoto: NO I DON’T!

Natsuki: **_"The club is the only place I feel safe."   
"Don't ruin that for me."  
"Don't ruin it." _**

Hoto: IM SORRY!

Natsuki: **_"Please."  
"Just stop talking to Yuri."  
"Play with me instead."  
"It's all I have..."  
"Play with me." _**

Hoto: I CAN’T THE UNIVERSE WON’T LET ME

**_and the music stops as she smiles_**

Natsuki:**_ "PLAY WITH ME!!!" _**

** _ NECK SNAP  
DNE_ **   
** as she runs towards the screen strangely lighthearted music plays**

hoto: AAAHHHHH-......really siramay?

siramay: I NEED COMFOURT!!

hoto: sigh...When the news is all bad,   
When you're sour and blue,   
When you start to get mad   
You should do what I do- 

** _creepy glitch_ **

[HEARTLESS]  
AAAAAHHH! 

[HOTO]  
Tell yourself   
How lucky you are... 

When your life's going wrong   
When the creators are unkind   
When you're limping along   
And get kicked from behind   
Tell yourself how lucky you are... 

** _another creepy glitch_ **

[HEARTLESS]  
AAAHH! 

[HOTO]  
Why decry a cloudy sky   
An empty purse   
A messed-up universe?   
My philosophy is simply   
Things could be worse…

** siramay goes up to tell hoto something**

AH ... AH.. AH-CHOO!

**hoto sneezes on siramay which makes siramay despair**

[HEARTLESS]  
EWWW!

[HOTO]  
So be happy you're here.   
Think of life as a thrill   
And if worse comes to worse   
(As we all know it will...)  
Thank your lucky star   
You've gotten this far...   
And tell yourself  
How lucky you are!   
How lucky, how lucky you are! 

better?

siramay: much   
so we got another special poem wanna read it?

Hoto: do I have a choice

Siramay: … **presses yes**

_stare at the dot to reveal a special message_

Hoto: …. ** stares**

Siramay:  
**as hoto stares music in the background builds up more and more hoto gives a worried sweat but adamantly looks at the page UNTIL! **

Poem: _ I love you_

siramay: daaaww

Hoto: WELL YOU HAVE A BAD WAY OF SHOWING IT!

Siramay: now back to it

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"  
"We're all done reading each other's poems, right?"

Hoto: yes

Monika: "We have something we need to go over today, so if everyone could come sit at the front of the room..."

Natsuki: "Is this about the festival?"

Monika: "Well, sort of~"

Natsuki: "Ugh. Do we really have to do something for the festival?"  
"It's not like we can put together anything good in just a few days."  
"We'll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting any new members."

Yuri: "That's a concern of mine as well."  
"I don't really do well with last-minute preparations..."

Monika: "Don't worry so much!"  
"We're going to keep it simple, okay?"  
"Look..."  
"I know everyone's been a little more...lively...ever since Hoto joined and we've started with some club activities."

Hoto: understatement of the year

Monika: "But this isn't the time for us to become complacent."  
"We still only have four members..."  
"And the festival is our only real chance to find more, you know?"

Hoto: if we even get to it

Siramay: it be a shame cause I picked out such a nice poem

Natsuki: "What's so great about getting new members, anyway?"  
"We already have enough to be considered an official club."  
"More members will just mean everything gets noisier and more difficult to manage."

Hoto: and more ways the universe can torture me 

Monika: "Natsuki..."  
"I don't think you're looking at it the right way at all."  
"Don't you want to share your passion with as many people as you can?"  
"To inspire them to find the same feelings that brought you here in the first place?"  
"The Literature Club should be a place where people can express themselves like they can't do anywhere else."  
"It should be a place so intimate that you never want to leave."

Hoto: heh you could have worded that better

Monika: "I know you feel that way, too."  
"I know we all do!"  
"So that's why we should work hard and put something together for the festival...even if it's something small!"  
"Right, Hoto?"

Hoto: "Ah..."  
I guess yeah

Natsuki: "Oh, come on!"  
"You can't take advantage of Hoto to agree with you just because he doesn't know how to say no to anything."

Hoto: HEY! Shes not taken advantage of me!   
AND I DO TO KNOW HOW TO SAY NO!

Natsuki: "Look, Monika."

Hoto: oh the music stopped   
Oh no didn’t I go through enough!

Natsuki: "Do you really think any of us here joined the club with other people in mind?"  
"Yuri never even talked until Hoto joined."  
"As for me, I just like it better here than I do at home."  
"And Hoto isn't even passionate about literature in the first place."

Hoto: -… that’s true

Natsuki: "And that's everyone."  
"Sorry, but you're really the only one who's so interested in finding new members."  
"The rest of us are fine like this."  
"I know you're President and all, but you should really consider our opinions for once."

Hoto: ouch

Monika: "..."

Siramay:  
"Monika is clearly taken aback by Natsuki's words."  
Awe sad music

Monika: "That's...not true at all."  
"I'm sure Yuri and Hoto want to get more members too..."  
"...Right?"

Hoto: I’m… ok with it but you know they aren’t gonna listen to me

Yuri: "..."

Hoto: "..."  
This is awkward

Siramay:  
"I don't know about Yuri, but I'm kind of indifferent."  
"If I showed as much enthusiasm as Monika wanted, then I would probably be lying."  
"Still, if it's up to me to rescue this situation..."

Hoto: "Um--"  
They can’t hear me what do you expect me to say?

Monika: "No."  
"Natsuki's right, isn't she?"  
"This club..."  
"It's nothing more than a place for a few people to hang out."  
"Why did I think that everyone here saw it the same way as I did?"

Hoto: oh mon, moon it’s not like that  
"But that doesn't mean that we're against getting new members or anything..."

Monika: "Hoto, why did you even join this club?"

Hoto: cause I was forced to against my will…  
NOT BY YOU it’s just uh  
Magic, universe, creators…

Monika: "What were you hoping to get out of it?"

Hoto: "Well--"  
…More?

Siramay:  
"That's not really something I can be honest about, is it?"

Monika: "In fact..."  
"If I remember, you weren't even given a choice not to join."

Hoto: kinda… 

Siramay:  
"Monika sits down and stares at her desk."

Monika: "What's the point of all this, anyway?"  
"What if starting this club was a mistake?"

Hoto: uuugghh now I feel really bad for her… I wish I could do something  
"..."

Yuri: "Now you've done it, Natsuki..."

Natsuki: "What, me?"  
"I just spoke my mind..."  
"Is it a crime to be honest?"

Hoto: no but it’s a crime to make people sad

Yuri: "It's not about being honest."  
"It's about word choice."

Hoto: oh come on Yuri, you know Natsuki knows nothing about word choice

Yuri: "Besides, you have no right to speak for everyone else in the club like that..."

Natsuki: "You don't understand at all!"  
"I just..."  
"I just want a place that feels nice to hang out with a few friends."  
"Is there a problem with the club being that for me?"  
"There aren't...there aren't many other places like that for me..."  
"And now Monika wants to take it away from me!"

Hoto: "She's not taking anything away--"

Natsuki: "No, Hoto."  
"It's not the same."  
"It won't be the same with the direction she wants to take it."  
"If I wanted that, then I could have just joined any other stupid club."  
"But this one..."  
"I mean..."  
"At least for a little bit of time..."  
"Things were nice."

Siramay:  
"Natsuki starts packing up her things."

Natsuki: "I'm going home."  
"I feel like...I don't belong here right now."

Hoto: man this is all… really depressing

Yuri: "Natsuki..."

Hoto:  
"Natsuki ignores Yuri and walks right out of the classroom."

Yuri: "..."  
"This is bad..."  
"I don't know what to do..."

Hoto: you’re telling me  
"Well..."  
"Do you have an opinion on the festival?"

Yuri: "I-I don't know..."  
"I'm kind of indifferent, I guess..."

Yuri: **_"Who cares about that obnoxious brat?"_**

Hoto: DAH

Yuri: "I mean, I like how nice and quiet the club is right now..."  
"And I'm just...happy with you here..."  
"But still!"  
"I'm the Vice President..."  
"It's not right for me to ignore my responsibilities like that..."  
**_"Nobody would cry if she killed herself."_**

** _And then her right eyeball explodes_ **

Yuri: "I should do my best to consider everyone's perspective and make the decision that's right for the club."  
"But what about you, Hoto?"  
"What do you want to get out of this club?"

Siramay:  
"Yuri repeats the same question as Monika."  
"I decide giving an indirect answer is better than nothing."

Hoto: "...I think the most important thing is for everyone to get along..."  
"...And for the club to provide something that you can't get anywhere else."  
"I don't think it's about how many members, but rather the quality of each member."  
"That's what will end up making the Literature Club a special place."

Yuri: "I see..."  
"I really agree with you."  
"Each member contributes their own qualities in a special way."

** _ her right eyeball is bleeding_ **

Hoto: Ahum… Yuri you kinda got a little...  
** circles around his own eyeball**  
Something right there  
If you could just

Yuri: "With each change in members, the identity of the club as a whole will change, too."  
"I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing."  
"Stepping out of your comfort zone once in a while..."  
"So if you would like to help Monika with the festival, then I'm on your side as well."

Hoto: "Alright."  
"Well, maybe we can all talk to Natsuki tomorrow..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri nods."

Monika: "Hey, Yuri..."

Yuri: "Eh?"

Monika: "Um, I know things were a little awkward yesterday..."  
"But I feel like you deserve to know that I still think you're a wonderful vice president."  
"And also, a wonderful friend."

Yuri: "M-Monika..."

Hoto: daw

Monika: "I want to do everything I can to make this the best club ever."  
"Okay?"

Yuri: "...Me too."

Monika: "Yeah..."  
"Let's all go home for today."  
"We'll talk about the festival tomorrow."

Hoto: sigh… nice

Yuri: "Okay."  
"I look forward to it."  
"Shall we go, Hoto?"

Hoto: oh… fine

Monika: "Um--"  
"Please don't take this the wrong way, but..."  
"I'm going to chat a little bit with Hoto before we leave."  
"Just to see what he thinks of his time here and all that..."  
"It's important to me, as President."

Hoto: uuugghh fine but only cause I respect you

Yuri: "..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri looks a little troubled, but she doesn't protest."

Yuri: "Okay."  
"I trust your judgment, Monika."  
"In that case, I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

Monika: "See you tomorrow~"

Siramay:  
"Monika waves as Yuri exits the classroom."

Monika: "Phew..."  
"Things have been a bit hectic lately, haven't they?"

Hoto: you have no idea

Monika: "Hoto, I just wanted to make sure you're enjoying your time at this club."  
"I would really hate to see you unhappy."  
"I feel kind of like I'm responsible for that, as President..."

Hoto: the you must have had a rough week to… uh is it getting dark or is that just me?  
Oh no the music stopped

Monika: "And I really do care about you...you know?"  
"I don't like seeing the other girls give you a hard time."  
"With how mean Natsuki is and everything..."  
"And Yuri being a little bit...you know."

Hoto: yeah yeah, go on  
** hoto increasingly worried about the rapid darkens**

Monika: "Ahaha..."  
"Sometimes it feels like you and I are the only real people here."  
"You know what I mean?"

Hoto: I wouldn’t say that it be a bit hypocritical but please go on   
The rooms getting dark!

Monika: "But it's weird, because in all the time you've been here, we've hardly gotten to spend any time together."

Hoto: yeah, yeah

Monika: "Ah...I mean..."

Hoto: go on, go on

Monika: "I guess it's technically only been a couple days..."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to say something weird!"  
"There are just some things I've been hoping to talk about with you..."

Hoto: yeah hurry up mon! MONNN

Monika: "Things I know only you could understand."

Hoto: MONIKA THE ROOMS BLACKING OUT HURRY IT UP!

Monika: "So that's why—"  
"Wait, not yet!"

Hoto: HURRY!

Monika: "No!"

Hoto: SAY IT!

Monika: "Stop it!"

Hoto: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Monika: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Siramay:  
** and now we’re back at the poem minigame**  
DAY OVER!

Hoto: ** collapses on ground with hand in chest**  
WHAT THE F- **end chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ddlc or the song in this chapter how lucky you are from sussical the musical


	11. The Heartless Hour (Yuri Went Insane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the climax of the second act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/cUqCv_1kGzM  
https://youtu.be/P3VoTt4nauk

CHAPTER 11

Siramay: DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY…

Hoto:?

Siramay: nothing just butt your head against the words

Hoto: ok ** but as he presses one word he sees another chibi pop up**  
Wait what! What was that?

Siramay: I saw that too 

Hoto: mon? I kinda want it to come back…  
** as hoto presses the words looking down**

Siramay: um hoto

Hoto: what?

Siramay: ** as siramay points showing the count for the numbers is instead of 7/20 it was 1111111/20**

Hoto: snap…

Siramay: uhhhgg I don’t know how much longer this universe will last  
Its gonna take me forever to fix this up when it’s all over…  
Oh look mon again

Hoto: uuuuggghh ** continuing to press**

** transition brought to you by creators: creations don’t even know they’re being controlled**

Yuri: "Hi, Hoto!"

Hoto: DAH STEP BACK!

Yuri: "I've been waiting for you."  
"Are you ready to continue reading?"  
"I brought my best tea today--"

Hoto: NO!

Natsuki: "Monika!"  
"I told you not to--"  
"Ugh..."  
"Is she really late again?"

Hoto: yes that’s kinda obvious 

Yuri: "Inconsiderate as usual, Natsuki."

Natsuki: "Excuse me?"

Yuri: "Must you always interrupt my conversations with your incessant yelling?"

Hoto: shes not yelling

Natsuki: "What are you talking about?!"  
"You say that like I do it on a regular basis or something."  
"I just wasn't paying attention, okay? I'm sorry."  
"Seriously... What's gotten into you lately?"

Natsuki: "Look..."  
"I did some thinking about yesterday."  
"I was a little more hostile than I meant to be..."  
"I guess I really felt threatened or something."  
"But I know this is something we're doing together."  
"Another new member wouldn't hurt, as long as they're cool..."  
"And I guess another girl would be nice this time..."  
"So..."

Yuri: "Natsuki..."  
**_ "Nobody cares."  
"Why don't you go look for some coins under the vending machines or something?"_**

Hoto: AW SNAP  
Can you calm down woman?! 

Natsuki: "--!"  
"..."  
"..."

Hoto: aw man…

Monika: "Aw, man..."  
"I'm the last one here again!"

Hoto: oh hi mon

Yuri: "Were you practicing piano again?"

Monika: "Yeah..."

Hoto: nice

Monika: "Ahaha..."

Yuri: "You must have a lot of determination."  
"Starting this club, and still trying to make time for piano..."

Monika: "Well, maybe not determination..."  
"But I guess passion."  
"It motivates me to work hard for the festival, too."

Monika: "Anyway, Hoto..."  
"What do you want to do today?"

Hoto: oh! You’re asking me?... well I don’t know

Monika: "I was thinking we could--"

Yuri: "We already have plans today."

Hoto: what?  
** points at Yuri**  
I did not agree to that!

Monika: "Ah..."  
"Is that so, Yuri?"

Yuri: "That's correct."

Hoto: hey don’t I get a say in who I hang out with?

Yuri: "Hoto is already engaged in a novel that we're reading together."  
"Aren't you glad I've already gotten him into literature, Monika?"

Hoto: that is very passive aggressive

Siramay: only because you chose to make it sound like that, you can technically make her sound however you want! Even drunk! They have no voices they can tell you how they sound 

Hoto: … UGH headache I did not need to think that 

Siramay:  
** hoto squeezing his head on how the dokis have voices but don’t have voices yet he can hear their voices, but he can’t and so he dosent know what they sound like he just knows they sound  
Oh! I know what they sound like wait I’m still in my narrator voice**  
Well say-or-e was Canadian, natsuki is Russian, Yuri is British (though you can hear a hint of Italian) and Monika is Monika 

Hoto:?

Siramay: creators’ daughter 

Hoto: uuugggh

Siramay: just try not to think about It too much it’s better that way 

Monika: "I..."  
"I suppose..."

Hoto: aw mon you’re not gonna let her get away with this right?

Monika: "I was just--"  
"Actually, it doesn't matter."

Hoto: MON HOW COULD YOU

Monika: "It really doesn't."

Hoto: CLEARLY IT DOES

Monika: "You guys can do whatever you want."

Hoto: MONIKA PLEASE!

Yuri: "_(Yes!) _”  
"Um... Thank you for understanding, Monika."  
"Actually, I have a request..."  
"...Do you mind if I make some tea first?"

Hoto: you clearly don’t care about my opinion on anything else so I’m not sure it really matters  
"Not at all."

Yuri: "Thanks very much."  
"If there's one thing that can make my reading time here any better, it's a nice cup of tea."  
"Not to mention for yourself, as well."

Siramay:  
"Yuri stands up and makes her way to the closet."  
"I follow and watch as she retrieves a small water pitcher from the shelf - the kind with a filter inside."

Yuri: "Can you hold this for a second?"

Hoto: "Sure..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri hands me the water pitcher and also fetches an electric kettle."

Hoto: ** throws it out the window**

Siramay: you know I’m actually ok with that but

** a portal opens, and it lands on hoto’s head**

Hoto: ow!

Siramay: I knew that would happen

Yuri: "I'm going to plug this in at the teacher's desk, and then I'll go get some water."

Siramay:  
"She walks past me and sets the kettle down on the teacher's desk."  
"I simply watch her movements."  
"To my surprise, the way she moves really contrasts her speaking mannerisms."  
"Especially because of her long legs, Yuri appears elegant and methodical."

Yuri: "Okay, may I have the water pitcher?"  
"Thanks. I'll be right back."

Hoto: "Ah, I might as well walk with you..."

Yuri: "T-That's okay!"  
"You stay here..."  
"It won't take long."

Hoto: another diffidence… oh jeez

Siramay:  
"Pitcher in hand, Yuri hurries out of the classroom."  
Yuri don’t be a hero!  
** advice she’d soon take**

Monika: "Ah..."  
"Did Yuri leave you again?"

Hoto: "No, it's not like that this time."  
She just went out to get milk like what my father’s still doing

** in the monitor room**

Brim: wah? I’m right here I don’t know what-  
OH NO I FORGOT THE MILK!

**back**

Hoto: "She's just filling up the water pitcher to make tea."

Monika: "Oh, okay!"  
"Sorry for misunderstanding~"

Hoto: nah its ok, oh hey you can talk now if you want!

Siramay: TEN MINUTES LATER

Hoto: …  
OR NOT!

Siramay:  
"Yuri said it wouldn't take long..."  
"Is something holding her up?"  
"I'm bored just waiting here, so I decide to go look for her."

Hoto: "Let's see..."  
… why is the background music muffled?

Siramay: let me check  
** opens a nonexistent door showing a bunch of npc people who are wearing the uniform playing instruments, no pianist though. But then they all look at siramay**  
Why are you guys not following us?

NPC: union rules we don’t get hurt unless it’s important to the story so we’re staying in here!

Siramay: ** closes non-existent door**  
Well that’s not reassuring  
"The most logical place for Yuri to be would be the nearest water fountain..."  
"I start heading down the hallway."

Yuri: "Haah.....haah...."  
Yuri: "....Haah.....haah...."

Siramay:  
"...What's that noise?"  
"It's coming from around the corner..."  
"It sounds like breathing."

Yuri: "Khhhhh--"

Siramay:  
"A sharp inhale, like someone is sucking the air through their teeth."  
"Are they in pain...?"  
"I reach the corner and peer around it."

Hoto: "Yuri...?"  
YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD CAUSE IF YOU ARE I’LL KILL YOU

Yuri: "Kya--!"

Hoto: …  
I KNEW IT  
IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW  
THE RACOON POEM, THE KNIFE COLLECTION YOU PULLING UP YOUR SLEEVES QUICKLY IN THE WEEKEND  
YOU CUT YOURSELF!  
Don’t do that  
Cut other people now that’s ok

** _and now we travel back in time  
Hoto: "Yuri...?"_ **

** _ "I reach the corner and peer around it."  
"Are they in pain...?"  
"A sharp inhale, like someone is sucking the air through their teeth."_ **

** _ Yuri: "Khhhhh--"_ **

** _ "It sounds like breathing."  
"It's coming from around the corner..."  
"...What's that noise?"_ **

** _ Yuri: "....Haah.....haah...."  
"Haah.....haah...."_ **

** _ "I start heading down the hallway."  
"The most logical place for Yuri to be would be the nearest water fountain..."_ **

** _ Hoto: "Let's see..."_ **

** _ "I'm bored just waiting here, so I decide to go look for her."  
"Is something holding her up?"  
"Yuri said it wouldn't take long..."  
"Ten minutes pass."  
"..."_ **

Yuri: "I'm back."  
"Thanks for waiting patiently."  
"Hoto, do you like oolong tea?"

Hoto: … WHAT THE HECK  
"Ah, yeah."  
"Anything is fine."  
Are we just gonna ignore what just happened?

Siramay: yes

Hoto:… ok

Siramay: friendly reminder doesn’t cut yourself not even for stress relief  
For Pete snake that’s just as bad as smoking

Hoto: just bite your nails instead

Siramay: but that’s not good for your teeth!

Hoto: bite the skin on your knuckles then!

Siramay: or eat ice cream!

Hoto: yeah do that

Siramay: hooza to getting fat  
Oh no wait that’s not good for you either!

Hoto: eat ice cream while on a treadmill!

Siramay: or go to sleep

Hoto: hang out with friends  
Play video games  
BUT NOT THIS ONE!

Siramay: moving on

Yuri: "Very well."

Siramay:  
"Yuri sets the temperature on the kettle to 200 degrees."

Yuri: "Now it's time to get the teapot."

Hoto: "You really do this properly, don't you?"

Yuri: "Of course..."  
"I shouldn't do any less when I'm making tea for others."

Hoto: "Even if I'm not an expert on tea or anything...?"

Yuri: "Huhu."  
"In that case, you'll only be even more impressed."

Hoto: "Ah...perhaps I will!"  
I really wont though

Siramay:  
"Yuri fetches the teapot and begins measuring the tea leaves."  
"To my surprise, she even starts humming a little to herself."  
_ I’m not going to die today  
I’m not going to die today  
I’m not going to die today  
Ignore that what you saw_

Hoto: "You must be in a good mood now..."

Siramay: well clearly shes not going to die today

Yuri: "Is that so?"  
"I was letting it show..."  
"And you noticed."  
"I was doing a bit of thinking..."  
"And I decided that I would try expressing myself a little bit more."  
"It turns out it's not very hard for me to do..."  
"When it's you who's around, anyway."

Hoto: oh no  
"Ah..."  
"That's great, Yuri!"  
"Just don't push yourself too much."  
Or at all

Yuri: "You're always worrying about me, Hoto..."  
"It's very endearing."

Hoto: "That's..."  
** breath in  
Breath out**

Siramay:  
"Yuri wasn't kidding..."  
"I don't even know if I can keep up with this...!"  
"I watch Yuri pour a cup of tea for each of us."

Yuri: "Hoto, I have another request."  
"Do you mind if we sit on the floor today?"

Hoto: "Eh? Why's that?"

Yuri: "It's a little bit easier on my back..."  
"I can read with my back against the wall rather than bending over at my desk."

Hoto: "Ah, sorry, I didn't realize."

Yuri: "No worries."  
"I just have back pain fairly regularly, so I do my best to manage it."

Hoto: "Is that so?"  
"I wonder why that is..."

Yuri: "It's most likely because my--"

Yuri: "Ah--"  
"M-My..."

Hoto: your what!  
Cause its clearly not posture  
"Your posture, right?"  
"Always hunched over like that while reading..."

Yuri: "Yes!"  
"I have terrible reading posture!"  
"So that's why we should sit on the floor."

Hoto: "Fair enough."  
"I'll go ahead and get the book."

Siramay:  
"I retrieve the book from my bag."

Hoto: "Ah, I have some chocolate as well..."

Siramay:  
"It's a bag of small chocolate candies."  
"I take it, since it'll go well with the tea."  
"Yuri and I then sit against the wall, teacups at our sides."  
"As if in sync, we assume the same reading position as last time, each holding one half of the book."  
"Except this time..."  
"Our bodies are even closer to each other."

Yuri: "I can't see too well..."

Hoto: "--!"  
**breath in  
Breath out**

Siramay:  
"Yuri slides closer until our shoulders are touching."  
"How am I supposed to focus on reading like this...?!"  
"Yuri was always kind of cute, but..."  
"When she's being less apprehensive, it's almost more than I can handle!"

Yuri: "Your teacup..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri hands me my teacup."  
"Holding it with my hand that's not holding the book, I end up in a position that makes it even harder to focus."  
"Because now I need to worry about making sure I don't accidentally touch her chest...!"  
"Meanwhile, Yuri hasn't noticed a single thing."  
"She wears her intense reading expression, and I can only presume the world around her has faded away."  
"I use all of my willpower to focus on reading."  
"..."  
"After a few minutes, I finally manage to relax a little."  
"I put the teacup between my legs and fumble with the chocolate wrapper."

Hoto: "Ah, sorry..."

Siramay:  
"I briefly let go of the book to finish opening the wrapper."

Hoto: "You can have as much as you want."

Yuri: "Ah, that's..."  
"That's okay, I won't take any..."

Hoto: "Eh? Are you sure?"

Yuri: "Well..."  
"If I touch it, then it might get smudges on the pages..."

Hoto: "Ah, you're right..."  
"I didn't even think about that."  
"My bad..."

Yuri: "No need to apologize."  
"I'll hold the book, okay?"

Hoto: "Are you sure...?"

Yuri: "Of course."

Siramay:  
"Yuri opens the book with both hands."  
"She holds it so that I don't have any harder of a time reading from it."  
"But as a result, her left arm is practically resting on top of my leg."

Hoto: aahhhggg  
"Well, in that case..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri is already totally focused on reading again."  
"I take a chocolate candy and pop it into my mouth."  
"Then, I take another chocolate..."  
"And I hold it up to Yuri."  
"She doesn't even look away from the book."  
"She simply parts her lips, as if this situation was completely natural."  
"But that means I can't stop here!"

Hoto:  
No… I think I can

Siramay:  
"I apprehensively place the chocolate in her mouth."  
"Just like that, Yuri closes her lips over it."

Yuri: "Eh...?"

Siramay:  
"Yuri's expression suddenly breaks."

Yuri: "Did..."  
"Did I just..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri looks at me like she needs to confirm what just happened."

Yuri: "U-Um..."  
"Hoto..."

Hoto: "S-Sorry!"  
"I guess I shouldn't have done that..."

**oh no the music stopped**

Yuri: "A-Ah..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri starts to breathe heavily."

Yuri: "I..."  
"I can't..."  
"Hoto..."

Siramay:  
"Suddenly, Yuri forcefully grabs my arm and jerks me to my feet."  
"My teacup gets knocked over."  
Cause clearly that’s the most of our concerns

Yuri: "Hoto..."

Siramay:  
**as she pushes hoto in the closet alone  
Next to Yuri  
In a dark confined room  
Hoto’s breath starts to pick up as his body feels hotter**

Hoto: what do you think you’re doing?!

Yuri: "My heart..."  
"My heart won't stop pounding, Hoto..."  
"I can't calm down."  
"I can't focus on anything anymore...!"  
"Can you feel it, Hoto?"

Siramay:  
"Yuri suddenly presses my hand against her chest."  
** hoto starts breathing extremely heavily he thinks “oh no it’s happening again” **

Hoto: g-GET OFF!

Yuri: "Why is this happening to me?"  
"I feel like I'm losing my mind..."  
"I can't make it stop."  
"It even makes me not want to read..."  
"I just want..."  
"...to look..."  
"...at you."

Siramay: ** hoto closes his eyes wincing in fear and another feeling he hates while other moments in this game where their fair bit of unsettling this truly horrified hoto due to how personal it felt**

Yuri: "...Haah..."  
"...Haah..."  
"...Haah..."

Hoto: no please don’t.  
help… me…

siramay: ** I should really intervene I say as I pop up and grab hoto in my arms**  
don’t worry buddy I got yah! I won’t let her touch yah

hoto: siramay?

Siramay: I may be a creator, but I am not so cruel as to let that happen twice  
Don’t worry I’ll help you out and I assure you things won’t get any worse  
** music starts**  
Or maybe they will

Yuri:  
I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before

Raisu:  
You mean she-

Naito:  
** shushes raisu**  
Uhu

Yuri:  
I thought there’s no use getting, into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and, seat wetting  
Now all I want to know, is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more 

Naito and Raisu:  
more, more, more

Yuri:  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
** horrified hoto face**  
I've got an itch to scratch,  
** horrified hoto face**  
I need assistance

** as Yuri tries to cling to hoto siramay lifts him up and pulls him back  
These are the perks to being 8 feet tall**

Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Heartless of the night  
** horrified hoto face**

Siramay: this isn’t me I swear!

Yuri:  
Then if anything grows, while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down 

Naito and Raisu:  
down, down, down

Yuri:  
And that’s just one small fraction, of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand,  
** horrified hoto face**  
And I need action

Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Heartless of the night

Maki:  
This is awful!  
Though I can’t lie this song’s a bop  
Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me

Naito:  
I wanna be dirty

Maki:  
Thrill me, chill me fulfill me

Naito:  
Heartless of the night

Yuri:  
Oh, toucha, toucha, toucha, TOUCH ME  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Heartless of the night

Siramay:  
You gotta admit though the song’s catchy  
Heartless of the night!

Hoto:  
Heartless of the night?!

Dan:  
Heartless of the night  
Mahaha

Naito:  
Heartless of the night

Raisu:  
Heartless of the night

Maki:  
Heartless of the night

Brim:  
Heartless of the night!

Yuri:  
HEARTLESS OF THE NIGHT!

** and then siramay disappears as Monika opens the door**

Monika: "U-Um..."  
"It's...time to share poems..."

Hoto: ** JUMPS OUT OF CLOSET**  
SAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Siramay: ok so who do you want to-

Hoto: ** before siramay could even finish the question hoto runs up to Monika and hugs her with tears in his eyes**  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  
** though he quickly lets her go and pushes her off whipping any emotion clean from his face**  
It’s just, thank you… I don’t really wanna talk about it, but she made me very uncomfortable for personal reasons and I’m glad you intervene so consider that a thank you hug  
But don’t get used to it cause that’s the most affection I’m gonna give here!

Monika: I’m so sorry "Hoto, I think you saw something earlier that you weren't supposed to see."

Hoto: You think?!

Monika: now claim down "I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I don't think I have a choice."  
"It's getting kind of dangerous for you to spend so much time with Yuri."

Hoto: YOU THINK!?

Monika: "I don't know why, but she seems pretty easily excitable when she's around you..."

Hoto: look I don’t wanna sound like a broken record but  
Y  
O  
U

T  
H  
I  
N  
K  
?  
!

Monika: hoto… "Which shouldn't be a problem in itself."  
"But when Yuri gets too excited, she finds a place to hide and starts cutting herself with a pocket knife."  
"Isn't that kind of messed up?"  
"She even brings a different one to school every day, like she has a collection or something..."  
"I mean, it's definitely not because she's depressed or anything like that!"  
"I think she just gets some kind of high from it."  
"It might even be, like, a sexual thing..."

Naito: ** pops out of portal** DID SOMEONE SAY SEXUAL KNIVES!? ** he says as he holds a sword before siramay pushes him back in the portal **

Siramay: go home naito Yuri’s drunk!

Naito: fiinnee, it was getting to much for me anyway, tell me if something happens though

** and so naito leaves**

Maki: well that’s strange though

Raisu: what?

Maki: while they are human Yuri can’t be drunk OR high  
It be impossible to have a drop  
So whats going on

Monika: "But the point is, you've kind of been enabling her."

Hoto: HEY! While I didn’t call you out for once again dumping someone’s personal problems  
VICTIM BLAMING IS NOT COOL! 

Monika: "I'm not saying it's your fault, though!"

Hoto: oh ok, I’m… sorry for assuming

Monika: "But I guess that's why I had to explain it all to you..."  
"So I think if you keep your distance, that would probably be best for her."

Hoto: you say that like I have a choice

Monika: "While you're at it, don't be shy to spend a little more time with me..."  
"To put it lightly, I at least have it together in the head...and I know how to treat my club members."

Hoto: clearly not since you know about your club mates’ problems and aren’t doing anything about them AND if there’s anything I know for dimensional ethics it’s that: if you’re the child of a creator, you have issues. No way around it, you’re just good at hiding them, whatever they are

Siramay: _ oh things couldn’t be worse when your parents control the universe _

Hoto and siramay: _ oh things couldn’t be worse, when your folks run the universe_

Monika: "Anyway..."  
"I worked really...really hard on this poem, so..."  
"I hope that it's, uh, effective."  
"Here goes...

Hoto: WAIT!

Monika: ?

Hoto: you never asked if I wanted to see your poem…  
I’d love to!

Monika: ah, ok then here goes nothing

** _DEATH_ **

Hoto: ITS BROKEN

Monika: "Jeez! That really startled me!"  
"Um..."  
"Well, I guess I kinda messed up at, uh... 'writing' this poem."

Hoto: 4th time I said it now but, you think?

Monika: "I was just trying to..."

Hoto: trying to what?

Monika: "...Never mind."

Hoto: COME ON! I hate when you leave me like that

Monika: "Let's just move on..."

Hoto: ugh… ** realize he has to go to Yuri**  
NONONONONOONON

Siramay: ** pushing him** come on! I promise she won’t hurt you!

Hoto: YOU THINK SO!? CAUSE I REALY DOUBT THAT!

Siramay: ** pushes hoto**

Yuri: "Finally..."  
"Ahaha..."

Siramay:  
"Yuri holds my poem to her face and takes a deep breath."

Yuri: "I love it."  
"I love everything about it."  
"Hoto, I want to take this home."

Yuri: "Will you let me keep it?"  
"Please?"

Hoto: NO!  
"Sure, I don't care..."

Yuri: "Ahaha."  
"You're too nice to me, Hoto..."

Hoto: I really am…

Yuri: "I've never met anyone as nice as you."  
"I could die..."

Siramay: :)

Yuri: "N-Not really, but--!"  
"I just don't know how to describe it."  
"It's okay to be feeling this way, right?"

Hoto: NO! 

Yuri: "It's not bad, right?"

Hoto: it very bad

Siramay:  
"Yuri holds my poem to her chest."

Yuri: "I'm going to take this home with me and keep it in my room."  
"I hope that it makes you feel good when you think about me having it."  
"I'll take good care of it!"  
**_"I'll even touch myself while reading it over and over."  
"I'll give myself paper cuts so your skin oil enters my bloodstream."  
"Ahahahahaha."_**

Hoto: ugh I feel like I’m gonna faint again…  
**hoto almost does but siramay picks him back up**

Yuri: "You can have my poem too."  
"Besides, after you read it, I know you're really going to want to keep it."  
"Here, take it. I can't wait any longer."  
"Hurry! Read it!"

Hoto: do I want to know

Siramay: not really  
** its covered in blood and possibly pee stains**

Hoto: I can’t even read this

Siramay: allow me to translate

** _ ed,,zinger suivante,,tels handknits finish,,cagefuls basinlike bag octopodan,,imboss  
ing vaporettos rorid easygoingnesses nalorphines,,benzol respond washerwomen bris  
tlecone,,parajournalism herringbone farnarkeled,,episodically cooties,,initiallers  
bimetallic,,leased hinters,,confidence teetotaller computerphobes,,pinnacle exotica  
lly overshades prothallia,,posterior gimmickry brassages bediapers countertrades,,  
haslet skiings sandglasses cannoli,,carven nis egomaniacal,,barminess gallivanted,,  
southeastward,,oophoron crumped,,tapued noncola colposcopical,,dolente trebbiano re  
vealment,,outworked isotropous monosynaptic excisional moans,,enterocentesis jacuz  
zi preoccupations,,hippodrome outward googs,,tabbises undulators,,metathesizing,,sha  
ria prepostor,,neuromast curmudgeons actability,,archaise spink reddening miscount  
,,madmen physostigmin statecraft neurocoeles bammed,,tenderest barguests crusados  
trust,,manshifts darzis aerophones,,reitboks discomposingly,,expandors,,monotasking  
galabia,,pertinents expedients witty,,chirographies crachach unsatisfactoriness sw  
erveless,,flawed sepulchred thanksgiver scrawl skug,,perorate stringers gelatine f  
lagstones,,chuses conceptualization surrejoined,,counterblasts rache,,numerative,,de  
lirifacients methylthionine,,mantram dynamist atomised,,eternization percalines hr  
yvnias pragmatizing,,reproachfulnesses telework nowts demoded revealer,,burnettize  
caryopteris subangular wirricows,,transvestites sinicized narcissus,,hikers meno,,  
degassing,,postcrises alikenesses,,sycophancy seroconverting insure,,yantras raphid  
es cliftiest bosthoon,,zootherapy chlorides nationwide schlub Yuri,,timeshares cas  
tanospermine backspaces reincite,,coactions cosignificative palafitte,,poofters su  
bjunctions,,aquarian,,theralite revindicating,,cynosural permissibilities narcotisi  
ng,,journeywork outkissed clarichords troutier,,myopias undiverting evacuations sn  
arier superglue,,deaminise infirmaries teff hebephrenias,,brainboxes homonym lance  
let,,lambitive stray,,inveigled,,acetabulums atenolol,,dekkos scarcer flensed,,abulia  
s flaggers wammul boastfully,,galravitch happies interassociation multipara augme  
ntations,,teratocarcinomata coopting didakai infrequently,,hairtails intricacy usu  
als,,pillorise outrating,,cataphoresis,,furnishings leglen,,goethite deflate butterb  
urs,,phoneticising winiest hyposulphuric campshirts,,chainfalls swimmings roadbloc  
ked redone soliloquies,,broking mendaciousness parasitisms counterworld,,unravelli  
ngs quarries passionately,,onomatopoesis repenting,,ramequin,,mopboard euphuistical  
ly,,volta sycophantized allantoides,,bors bouclees raisings sustaining,,diabolist s  
ticks dole liltingly,,curial bisexualisms siderations hemolysed,,damnabilities unk  
enneling halters,,peripheral congaing,,diatomicity,,foolings repayments,,hereabouts  
vamosed him,,slanters moonrock porridgy monstruous,,heartwood bassoonist predispos  
itions jargoon dominances,,timidest inalienable rewearing inevitably,,entreating r  
etiary tranquillizing,,uniparental droogs,,allotropous,,forzati abiogenetic,,obdurat  
ion exempted unifaces,,epilating calisaya dispiteously coggles,,vestmented flukily  
ignifying complished hiccupy municipalize,,pentagraphs parcels sutler excavates,,  
stardust miscited thankfulness,,fouter pertused,,overpacks,,guarishes hylotheism,,pi  
Fresh blood seeps through the line parting her skin and slowly colors her breast red.  
I begin to hyperventilate as my compulsion grows. The images won’t go away. Images of  
me driving the knife into her flesh continuously, DoInG her body with the blade,  
making a mess of her. My head starts going crazy as my thoughts start to return.  
Shooting pain assaults my mind along with my thoughts. This is disgusting. Absolutely  
disgusting. How could I ever let myself think these things? But it’s unmistakable.  
The lust continues to linger through my veins. An ache in my muscles stems from the  
unreleased tension experienced by my entire body. Her Third Eye is drawing me closer._ **

hoto: what the- ** sees Yuri’s eyes** DAH!

Yuri: "Do you like it??"  
"I wrote it for you!"  
"In case you couldn't tell, the poem is about O8I7U6Y5T4R3DWGRSYEU6YH"  
"More importantly, I've endowed it with my scent."

Hoto: I can see that

Yuri: "See, aren't I the most thoughtful person in the club?"

**_glitch and everything is back to normal_  
surprisingly though Yuri seems very frightened**

Yuri: "..."  
"I..."  
"I think I'm...going to vomit."

Hoto: ?  
for a second it looked like she was scared of how insane she was getting…

siramay: I know it’s so…  
beautiful~ 

hoto: siramay no

siramay: sorry but people getting forcefully changed against their will just tingles my wingel  
but anyway ** holds poem** burn it?

Hoto: YES

Siramay: ** burns it** well moving on

Natsuki: "What?"  
"You gave your poem to Yuri?"

Hoto: NO!  
She stole it from me  
Huge difference!

Natsuki: "Gross!"  
"What is with you two?"

Hoto: nothing!  
Shes just going insane along with the universe 

Natsuki: "Hmph..."  
"It's not like I wanted to read it anyway."  
"It's just missing me off a little bit that you didn't even think to show me at all."

Hoto: you wouldn’t like it anyway

Natsuki: "...Ugh."  
"Okay...I guess I'm going to share my poem with you anyway."  
"I really hate that I have to do this."  
"But unfortunately I don't have much of a choice."  
"Just...read it carefully, okay?"  
"Then you can go away."

Siramay: oh you might wanna read this hoto it seems important

_I don't know how else to bring this up. But there's been something I've been worried about.  
Yuri has been acting kind of strange lately. You've only been here a few days, so you may  
not know what I mean. But she's not normally like this. She's always been quiet and polite  
and attentive...things like that._

_Okay... This is really embarrassing, but I'm forcing myself to suck it up. The truth is, I'm REALLY  
worried about her. But if I try talking to her, she'll just get mad at me again. I don't  
know what to do. I think you're the only person that she'll listen to. I don't know why.  
But please try to do something. Maybe you can convince her to talk to a therapist._

_I've always wanted to try being better friends with Yuri, and it really hurts me to see  
this happening. I know I'm going to hate myself later for admitting that, but right now  
I don't care. I just feel so helpless. So please see if you can do something to help.  
I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I'll make you cupcakes if I have to. Just please  
try to do something._

_As for Monika... I don't know why, but she's been really dismissive about this. It's like she just wants us  
to ignore it. So I'm mad at her right now, and that's why I'm coming to you about this.  
DON'T LET HER KNOW I WROTE THIS!!!! Just pretend like I gave you a really good poem, okay?  
I'm counting on you. Thanks for reading._

Siramay: not yet

Hoto: DAH! Headache!  
Good to know I’m not the only one seeing things go downhill  
Also daw she does care about Yuri, also I KNEW THERAPIST EXISTED HERE!  
Though I doubt I can do anything… but those last parts  
DAH NATSUKI BECAME SLENDER LOLLI 

Natsuki: **_"I changed my mind."  
"Ignore everything you just read."  
"There's no point in trying to do anything."  
"It's Yuri's own fault that she's so unlikable."  
"Can you hear me, Hoto?"  
"If you would just spend more time with Monika, all these problems would go away."_**

Hoto: FOR THE LAST TIME I DON’T HAVE A CHOICE! 

Natsuki: **_"Yuri and I are too messed up for someone as wonderful as you."  
"Just think of Monika from now on."  
"Just Monika."_ **

Siramay:  
**_"Just Monika." _**

Hoto: NOT YOU TO SIRAMAY!

Siramay: nah jk man I’m good  
**_ "Just Monika." _**  
You got click just Monika

Hoto: **shakes head and does a salute**  
"Just Monika.":

** a dialogue box with just Monika appears**

Hoto: ** salutes**  
Just Monika

Siramay: OH NO THE UNIVERSE RESET ITSELF AGAIN!

**team salvato  
Just Monika**

**Yes no**

** picks yes**

Oh well that’s actually disappointing  
But a poem’s a poem

_things I like about papa_

_I like when papa comes home early  
I like when papa cooks me dinner  
I like when papa gives me allowance  
I like when papa spends time with me  
I like when papa ask me about my friends…………  
I like when papa ask me about anything  
I like when papa gives me lunch money  
I like when papa comes home before sundown  
I like when papa cooks…………..  
I like when papa gives me privacy  
I like when papa doesn’t tell me how to dress  
I like when papa doesn’t comment on my friends  
I like when papa comes home without wakening me up  
I like when papa keeps food in the house  
I like when papa uses his inside voice  
I like when papa leaves my stuff alone  
I like when papa accidently drops coins in the couch  
I like when papa is too tired to notice me  
I like when papa is too tired for anything  
I like when  
Papa Is too  
Tired for anything_

Hoto: still wanna kill him

Siramay: he literally has no body to kill

Hoto: neer.. wait why is this disappointing

Siramay: I’ll tell you when this day ends

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"  
"It's time to figure out the festival preparations."  
"Let's hurry and get this over with."

Natsuki: "..."

Yuri: "Uu..."  
"Stagnating air is common foreshadowing that something terrible is about to happen..."

Hoto: you don’t say, ugh I have a bad feeling about this

Siramay: no feelings where harmed during the making of this game

Monika: "Look, can we just get this done?"

Hoto: yes get on with it

Monika: "I'm going to be printing and assembling all the poetry pamphlets."  
"Natsuki, you can make cupcakes."  
"I know you're at least good at that."

Hoto: yikes mon you sound like you’re in a bad mood

Natsuki: "..."

Monika: "Yuri, you can..."  
"...Well, it doesn't matter."  
"Do whatever you want, as long as you think it'll help."

Yuri: "Monika..."  
"I'm not useless, you know!"

Monika: "I-I know that!"

Siramay: press x to doubt

Hoto: x

Yuri: "I already know what I'd like to do."  
"We can't run a successful poetry event without having the right atmosphere for the occasion."  
"So I'm going to make decorations and set up some nice mood lighting."

Monika: "There, see?"  
"That's a great idea!"  
"And that gives us all something to do."

Hoto: please forget about me, please forget about me

Yuri: "Eh?"  
"What about Hoto?"

Hoto: gosh darn it

Monika: "Hoto is going to help me."

Hoto: … I’m ok with that

Natsuki: "Wait, you?"  
"You have the easiest job, Monika!"

Hoto: UUUGGGHH EVEN WHEN WORKING ALONE THEY STILL HAVE A COMPLAINT

Monika: "Sorry, but that's just how it is."

Natsuki: "Like heck it is!"  
"What are you trying to pull?"

Yuri: "I-I agree with Natsuki!"  
"Not only is your work already most suitable for one person..."  
"But my task is laborious enough to benefit from an extra pair of hands."

Hoto: ** banging his head against the wall**

Natsuki: "Mine too!"

Yuri: "What, your cupcakes?"  
"Please."

Natsuki: "Like _you_ would flipping know!"  
"All you care about now is dragging Hoto around with you and your stupid books."  
"You _and_ Monika!"

Hoto: … she does have a point

Monika: "Hey!"  
"I didn't even do anything!"

Hoto: that’s also fair

Natsuki: "Okay, then why not let Hoto decide who to help instead of abusing your power?"

Hoto: it won’t change anything

Monika: "I'm not...abusing my power."

Yuri: "Yes you are, Monika."

Hoto: no shes not!  
You can’t just say shes abusing her power cause your all whiney you won’t get what you want!

Yuri: "Just let Hoto make the choice, okay?"

Hoto: YEAH! And ill spite you to! 

Monika: "Okay, fine!"  
"Fine."

Natsuki: "Jeez..."  
"Hoto, I know how fed up you are with these two by now."

Hoto: I’m fed up with all of you! but even then fed ups putting it lightly! 

Natsuki: "We can just--"

Yuri: "Natsuki, shut your flipping mouth and let him decide for himself."

Hoto: you don’t have to be a jerk!

Siramay: says the guy who’s been acting like a jerk since day 1

Hoto: AAAAHHGG JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Natsuki: "_You_ shut your mouth!"

Monika: "Jesus Christ..."

Hoto: your telling me mon

Siramay: oh shes a Christian that’s great!

Monika: "This is never going to end. Just make the choice, okay?"

Siramay: ok so natsuki, Yuri or Monika

Hoto: well obviously I’m going with ** but as he raises his arm he sees it magnetizing to Monika**  
What the? ** as he moves his arm he feels a force making it towards Monika as hoto pulls his arm back **  
WELL NOW I DON’T WANNA CHOOSE HER!

Siramay: what! Why?

Hoto: if the principle of things, I’m not gonna let anyone tell me what to do I’m in charge of my own life and if I’m gonna do something its cause I want to not cause someone’s making me I hate the smug looks they give when I have no choice but to do what they say! That’s what makes spite such a satisfying action so with all my arm strength I’m not gonna pick her

Siramay: ok then

Hoto: ** and so hoto lifts his arm up using all the strength to lift past and succeeds!... but**

** _ THE MUSIC STOPS AND EYES_ **

Hoto: DAH

"WS3Y7HU9KMPMJIUGYVTFC6JYTBGRNHDHTGRFBHJNHKMNJBHGTFRYUINJMBHGFRTYGU"

"Monika":  
"Monika":  
"Monika":  
"Monika":  
"Monika":  
"Monika":  
"Monika":  
"Monika":  
"Monika":  
"Monika":

Hoto: OK OK! ** clicks one of the many Monika’s**

Monika: "Yay, you picked me!"

Hoto: poo you

Monika: "We can meet at your house this weekend."  
"I promise it'll be fun."  
"Is Sunday okay with you?"

Hoto: no

Natsuki: "Are you flipping kidding me?"

Hoto: OH NOW WHAT!

Natsuki: "This isn't fair at all!"

Monika: "It is fair, Natsuki."  
"It's what he chose."

Hoto: yeah so can’t you just suck it up!

Yuri: "No, it's not fair!"  
"Giving us all this work and then taking Hoto for yourself."  
"What a shameful thing to do!"

Monika: "Yuri, I didn't even give you any work."  
"You decided it for yourself."  
"You're being a little unreasonable here."

Yuri: "I'm being unreasonable?"

Hoto: oh no

Yuri: "Ahahaha!"  
"Monika, I can't believe how delusional and self-important you are!"  
"Pulling Hoto away from me every single time you're not included in something."  
"Are you jealous?"  
"Crazy?"  
"Or maybe you just hate yourself so much that you take it out on others?"

Hoto: have you looked in a mirror lately

Yuri: "Here's a suggestion. Have you considered killing yourself?"  
"It would be beneficial to your mental health."

Hoto: NOW YOU HOLD UP JUST A FLIPPING MINUTE RIGHT THERE  
Now I know I may be hypocrite saying you shouldn’t say that  
BUT YOU SHOULD NOT SAY THAT, it’s one thing with me I’m a stranger BUT EVEN THEN I WAS WRONG  
BUT YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS YOU DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ONE AND OTHER AND…  
MONIKA’S MY FRIEND TO SO I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO SAY THAT TO HER  
SO IF YOU SAY ONE MORE BAD THING TO MON I’LL MAKE IT SEEM BENIFICAL TO KILL YOURSELF!

Siramay: daw

Hoto: SHUT UP!

Natsuki: "Yuri, you're scaring me a little..."

Monika: "Natsuki, let's just go."

Hoto: wait wha?

Monika: "I don't think she wants us around right now."

Hoto: WHAT DON’T LEAVE ME HERE!

Yuri: "See, that wasn't very hard."  
"All I want is to spend a little time with him."  
"Is that so much to ask?"

Hoto: MONIKA PLEASE!

Siramay:  
"Yuri follows Monika and Natsuki to the door."

Monika: "Hey, Hoto..."

Hoto: what?

Monika: "Yuri is really something, isn't she?"

Hoto: ** while hoto mostly had a kind face around Monika his face defaulted back to when he first met** POO YOU!

Siramay:  
** though that burst of rage did not last long cause he remembered where he was **  
"Monika giggles as Yuri pushes her out the door."

Yuri: "Finally."  
"Finally!"  
"This is really all I wanted."  
"Hoto, there's no need to spend the weekend with Monika."  
"Don't listen to her."  
"Just come to my house instead."  
"The whole day, with just the two of us..."  
"Doesn't that sound wonderful?"  
"Ahahaha!"

Hoto: NO IT DOSENT!

Yuri: "Wow... There's really something wrong with me, isn't there?"

Hoto: YES THERE IS

Yuri: "But you know what?"  
"I don't care anymore."  
"I've never felt this good my whole life."  
"Just being with you is a far greater pleasure than anything I could imagine."  
"I'm addicted to you."  
"It feels like I'm going to die if I'm not breathing the same air as you."  
"Doesn't it feel nice to have someone care about you so much?"  
"To have someone who wants to revolve their entire life around you?"

Hoto: I DON’T WANT IT TO BE YOU!  
You don’t actually love me

Yuri: "But if it feels so good..."  
"Then why does it feel more and more like something horrible is going to happen?"

Hoto: cause something horrible is gonna happen

Yuri: "Maybe that's why I tried stopping myself at first..."  
"But the feeling is too strong now."

Hoto: look Yuri! This isn’t you; you’re just getting messed up with the universe if there’s any of the old you left then please, stop now!

Yuri: "I don't care anymore, Hoto!"

Hoto: well I tried

Yuri: "I have to tell you!"  
"I'm...I'm madly in love with you!"

Hoto: emphasis on madly!

Yuri: "It feels like every inch of my body...every drop of blood in me...is screaming your name."  
"I don't care what the consequences are anymore!"  
"I don't care if Monika is listening!"

Hoto: wait what?  
Dah- Headache!

Yuri: "Please, Hoto, just know how much I love you."  
"I love you so much that I even touch myself with the pen I stole from you."

Hoto: so that’s what you did with siramay’s pen! Gross!

Yuri: "I just want to pull your skin open and crawl inside of you."

Hoto: nononononoonononono  
I like my skin where it is

Yuri: "I want you all to myself."  
"And I will be only yours."  
"Doesn't that sound perfect?"

Hoto: no!

Yuri: "Tell me, Hoto."  
"Tell me you want to be my lover."  
"Do you accept my confession?"

Hoto: NO!

Yuri: "...Ahahaha."  
"Ahahahahahaha!"  
"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Hoto: ?

Yuri: **_ "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _**

** and then Yuri stabs herself!**

Hoto: UWAH WHAT

** And again!**

Hoto: DWAH! 

** AND AGAIN!**

Hoto: IIIEEEYYYYYY

**then she collapse on the ground**

Hoto: …..WHAT THE-  
**music starts as you see a heartless on a phone**  
https://youtu.be/P3VoTt4nauk 

[RAISU (Round Rice Cake)]  
O-My-G bro! , answer me  
Woah, wait until I tell you what I heard!  
It's too POOED TO TYPE, THIS STUFF IS RIPE  
Call back, I'll yell you every word

[NAITO (Armored Knight)]  
Round Rice Cake calling  
Ugh, Round Rice Cake calling...  
Round Rice Cake calling...

Hey!

[RAISU]  
Ohmygod- Ohmygod-  
Okay, so!  
At the end of hoto’s last let’s play  
Very end of hoto’s last let’s play  
Did you see Yuri?

[NAITO]  
Oh I saw Yuri

[RAISU]  
So she's behaving hazy like a tweaking junkie  
Flailing crazy like a freaking monkey

[NAITO]  
Humans gotta learn to handle their high  
Shouldn't drink so much for a young gal

[RAISU]  
Right, but, she wasn't drunk

[NAITO]  
The heck you say, Raisu?

[RAISU]  
Yo, SHE WASN'T DRUNK!

[NAITO]  
The heck you say, Raisu?

[RAISU]  
No! Because I heard from Maki and Brim  
It would be impossible to even have a drop  
Which means that you can't blame the things she did on ALC-E-HAL  
It's just so terrible, I don't want to relive it all  
But do you want me to tell you?

[NAITO]  
Spit it out! Spit it out!

[RAISU]  
You really want me to tell you?

[NAITO]  
Spit it out! SPIT IT OUT!

[RAISU]  
I'll tell you cause you are my closest friend!

[NAITO]  
No I'm not

[RAISU]  
Just go with it  
But here's what happened at the lets play's end

Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself! (WHAAAAATTTT)  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself! (Woah)  
I thought I was dreaming  
Even Hoto was screaming!  
When Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself  
When Yuri went insane! And she  
Stabbed  
Herself

[NAITO]  
O-My-G Dou, answer me  
Look, wait until I tell you what I saw!

[DOU (shadow)]  
Ignore!

[NAITO]  
Hmph! And also space and sadness face  
I'm sorry that I made fun of you for being sad at sayori’s death in act one and I promise to never make fun of your sadness again okay?  
Purple Heart, Purple Heart and Purple Heart

[DOU]  
Hey

[NAITO]  
We cool?

[DOU]  
We are

[NAITO]  
Okay, so!  
At the end of hoto’s last let’s play  
Did you see Yuri?

[DOU]  
No, I was still sad about act 1

[NAITO]  
So she's behaving weird and I was frightened  
'Cause I feared her state was heightened

[DOU]  
Humans gotta learn to not really smoke a lot  
She shouldn't get so high for a young gal

[BOTH]  
Humans gotta learn to not really smoke a lot  
She shouldn't get so high for a young gal

[NAITO]  
Right, but, she wasn't high!  
So you can't blame the things she did on pot  
It's just so awful, so I'll talk about it a lot!

Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself! (WAAAAAHHHH)  
I thought I was dreaming  
Ever heartless was screaming!  
When Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself  
When Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself

**transition**

Hey, Everybody! Have you heard?  
Yuri went insane! now go spread the word!

[NAITO + (ENSEMBLE)]  
Sending a text (Text!)  
Sending a tweet (Tweet!)  
Sending a text (Text!)

[NAITO + RAISU + (ENSEMBLE)]  
Tweet (Tweet!)  
Release the information, step, and repeat!

[DOU + (ENSEMBLE)]  
I'll spread the word! (Woooord!)  
That hots is pecked (pecked?)  
No, I meant pooed  
Did I say 'pecked'?  
Sorry bros, that's just my auto-currect  
(ALWAYS BE AWARE OF AUTO-CARROT!)

[ALL]  
H-O-T-O  
Can't you see?  
Just how much I care about your tragedy  
Change my profile pic to you  
Now I fully understand what you're going through  
H-O-T-O  
It's a shame  
I read, she read, they read you're in a horror game  
H-O-T-O  
Can't you see?  
Just how much I love your tragedy

**now a bunch of heartless are going into the monitor room to watch hoto’s adventures/let’s play in the ddlc dimension**  
Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!  
Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!  
Sup! Sup! Sup! Sup!  
PRISE!

Hey! (Ha!)

Talk it, text it, pass it, talk it!  
(Bickering)  
Woaaaaah

Ready? Okay  
Here we go!

Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself! (Woah)  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself!  
It was so terribly gory…  
I got the whole bloody story!  
Yeah, I wasn't quite there  
But I know what happened I swear!

[RAISU + NAITO + DOU]  
When Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself down  
When Yuri went insane! And she levelled the town

[ALL]  
When Yuri went insane! And she fled to libtay  
When Yuri went insane! cause we all know she’s gay  
When Yuri went insane! And she melted her head  
When Yuri went insane! And she's totally dead  
When Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself!

Stabbed her-self! (Woah)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Did ya hear? Did ya hear?  
Stabbed her-self! (Woah)  
Did ya hear? Did ya hear?  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Stabbed her-self! (Woah)  
Did ya hear? Did ya hear?

That Yuri went insane! And she stabbed her-  
Yuri went insane! And he stabbed her-  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself

[RAISU + NAITO + DOU]  
We saw it all on hoto’s let’s play!

[ALL]  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself!  
Say!

**the room is packed with heartless watching hoto’s let’s play**  
Maki:…wow ._.  
Brim: I need to make more snacks!

**END CHAPTER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the songs used In this chapter being toucha toucha touch me from rocky horror picture show and the smartphone hour (rich set a fire) from be more chill  
also some scenes inspired by kaboomgoesmaximus lets play of ddlc

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song used in this chapter and im sorry dans evil its in no way a reflection of the real dan


End file.
